Children of the heavens
by Jakonen
Summary: 17 years after the rebirth of the Giant tree, the next generation of heroes begin their tale full of love, drama, non sensical humor and action. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you have stumbled on to a humble Tales of Symphonia fan Fiction.**

**This is my first fan fiction on this site so please be nice. **

**With out further ado let the story begin**

**I own none of this except my OCs**

_**Beginnings**_

_Expectations…_

_Yeah a lot is expected of me, son of the great Lloyd and Colette Irving saviors of the world. I'm expected to fix peoples problems and act like my parents. This puts me in a bind when I do something uncharacteristic to my parents. For that reason alone I dislike doing things in the norm. Most kids would love to be in my position. Getting treated like a hero even if you haven't done anything, getting tons of attention from peers and adults. I honestly want to get that kind of attention and praise from my own actions. My sister seems to like the treatment though. I…_

_Uhh…Damnit, I lost my train of thought!_

"Seth Irving, we're waiting" The teacher said "pass your writing assignment up to the front please."

"Yes Professor Raine."

Seth handed up his incomplete paper to his teacher.

"And yet another half finished assignment" Raine sighed "this is the 5th one this week and its Wednesday."

Seth merely looked strait ahead as if she said nothing.

"Oh, no comeback? Not even an excuse?" Raine questioned.

"The fact that I have issues on completing my assignments and projects is already known and acknowledged and I have no excuse to offer due to the fact that if I made an excuse you would simply berate me more on said excuse, thus further halting class and in doing so impeding the other student education." He replied robotically.

His teacher blanked, "you thought that over quite well."

"Keeps me from being bored" he stated.

_Yeah, that's my life. Oh and for the guys who don't know already I'm Seth, I have blonde mid length hair and brown eyes. I'm about ohh say 5"10 and look kinda like my dad sept for the hair and I do not wear red with suspenders, I do not!!! I wear blue without suspenders. _

The school bell rang and the students filed out of the class room with Seth closely following. He glanced to the back of the classroom and an auburn haired girl in the back who was carrying buckets stirred.

Seth walked over to her and nudged her.

"Lainey wake up class is over"

"Ugnn… five more minutes"

"Lainey, I've got cookies."

"Cookies!" She bounced up and down "cookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiescookiesCOOOOKKKKIEEESS"

Seth slapped him self in the head. _To think she's my sister_

"Good your up, lets go home." He told his hyperactive sister, "and moms making cookies."

"But you said you had the cookies" she wined.

"I lied, now lets go" Seth abruptly turned around and walked out of the class room.

Raine saw the two nearing the exit "Seth, I almost forgot happy 16th birthday!"

Seth glanced back at his teacher "you're coming to the party at my house this afternoon right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, your dad throws the best parties"

He waved goodbye and exited the school.

Iselia became a very popular place after the worlds where reconnected. Bustling streets, bazaars, and a major political center made up this once small village. Iselia became on the greatest political powers on the continent.

Seth took the scenic route through the city, remembering that he had to pick up something for his dad. Here Seth's "fame" shows the most. People he didn't know waved at him, girls swooned at his presence. All he did was put on a fake smile to please the populous. Lainey however was smiling, waving, engaging in pointless conversation. _Well at least she's happy._ Seth decided to ditch Lainey and take the shortcut home after he picked up a package for his dad. Walking through the back alleys a young boy stood in front of him. Seth stopped, looked at the boy then looked behind him where 4 more boys stood, turned back to the first boy to find a another that looked about Seth's age. An Eerie silence is all that followed.

"Happy birthday leader!" They said in unison.

Seth smiled, "Heavenly Demons status report"

The youngest of the group came forward, "all schedules are free and gifts picked out for celebration for founder's birthday sir!"

"Girl's locker room combination still unknown sir!"

"You're giving these kids really bad jobs sir!" the eldest said.

"I know that Ein but it's for a good cause." Seth laughed.

"Dismissed" Seth ordered, and the gang members walked away.

Ein stayed "sixteen eh? And how long have we been friends?"

"Since we were 5 years old" Seth replied "11 years."

"Seems just yesterday when we first met" Ein said "remember when you …" he tapered off

"Well I gotta get back; I've got a package for my dad."

"I'll see you at the party"

"Yeah see ya."

Seth was at the northern gate waiting for Lainey, who took her sweet time talking to every fan of hers. When she caught up, the two siblings headed home.

Walking through the northern forest they approached their house. Lainey ran ahead of Seth "hi mom we're back"

"Oh, how was school today."

"it was really interesting today we had a discussion about the summon spirits" Lainey said

"It's amazing that you can remember the subject while your sleeping, Lainey" Seth said

"Hey!"

"So how my little birthday boy" Collette asked.

"Fine thanks" Seth was grateful and embarrassed at the same time, "where is dad?"

"He went into the woods and said he'd be back in a bit."

Seth nodded and walked up to his room and slung himself on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

"Seth wake up the party has started." Collette came in

"I'll be down in a second."

Seth got up and looked in the mirror for a brief moment.

"Showtime!"

**Well that's our show; please tell me what you think. Being my first fic here and all any suggestions are welcome. Till next I write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I have a new chapter too. Now I have a little game for all you reviewers. From this chapter on there will be references to other games and anime, mostly stuff I see on youtube. If you see any of these references and review saying what was from where you might get something. Now! On with the story! (P.S. I own nothing) **

_Italics are Seth's thoughts._

_**Fun and Games**_

Seth walked down the stairs to find a good number of people at the party. One of the Heavenly Demons came up behind him, "where were you we could've opened you presents already".

"I need to look presentable for a formal occasion like this." Seth said in his defense, although the party was casual dress.

"Seth, we've been waiting for you," came a voice.

"Oh, hey dad, I just needed a nap is all." Seth said turning to his father.

"Well now that your here we can have cake." Lloyd replied.

_This party was set up quite well, there are good party games, the cake is chocolate, and there are hot chicks aplenty. Nice job dad. What I can look at women, can't I. _

"Its time for questionnaire!!" Seth announced dramatically, "today's contestants, Lloyd Irving, Raine Sage, and Lainey Irving."

"First question what is the relationship between the summon spirits and weather."

Lloyd hit the buzzer first.

"The relationship between the summon spirits and weather is…

/ edited out for your sanity, please pardon the inconvenience/

… That is the relationship between the two." Lloyd said smiling.

Everyone was bug-eyed. The room was silent until Seth spoke,

"Uhh dad, what you just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I've ever heard. At no point in your rambling incoherent speech were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone here is now dumber for having heard it. I award you no points, and may Martel have mercy on you soul."

"You know you could have just said no" Lloyd sighed.

After the questionnaire fiasco Seth sat in a chair near the corner clearing his head. He looked at everyone; the party seemed to be winding down. _This simply will not do. _"Heavenly Demons assemble!" he said. That instant three of the gang members stood in a line in front of him. "It seems the party is getting a little quiet, I think some noise is in order." Seth said smirking. The other members smirked along with him.

"Excuse me, ladies and gents," Seth said "we seem to have a late entertainment arrival." After his little announcement the members brought in some boxes. They opened them to pull out a drum set, an electric piano and two guitars. "Lets ride this party out" Seth shouted. He took a one of the guitars and started playing music. He was pretty good too, you could tell by the crowd going wild. After about 30 minutes of playing music. They stopped for presents.

Seth was staring at the pile of presents he had gotten. Going though them he got a lot of cool things. He got comics, books, and …

"Nice!! Aegis Adventure Ware and it's my size too." Seth exclaimed, "Thanks Professor Raine."

She smirked "thought you'd like it."

The adventure ware was a blue jacket with a plate mail shoulder, steel shin guards, and tough leather bracers with iron sections on them. And all of this has a life time grantee. (For a limited time only get it 50 off at your local armor shop!)

He reached for that last present. It was from his father. The box was long and heavy. He looked at Lloyd and back at the box. Seth slowly unwrapped it. He opened the box. The room was silent with

A katana was in the box. A beautiful blade obviously made by a master. The hilt was hand and a half (you could use it with one or two hands). The pommel had a blue gem with a wing carved into it. The blade was engraved with a design of a dragon.

"So how do you like it son? I made it myself." Lloyd asked.

Seth turned to his father, "Dad, you and I both know I wanted a pony."

Everyone burst our laughing.

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Seth said

It was late in the evening and every one had gone home.

"Seth, I want to ask you something." Lloyd said

Seth, who had started to walk upstairs, stopped and faced Lloyd, "sure go ahead."

His father stared into Seth's eyes, "how would you like to go on a journey with me?"

Seth went wide-eyed.

_A journey, with dad?! Ok, calm down go though the steps. Pinch the cheek, Oww ok I'm awake. Is he drunk? No it's a birthday party. Did mom put him up to it? No, she looks just as surprised. Then it's really happening. ALL RIGHT!!!_

"I'd love to go!" he exclaimed.

**Well that's our show; I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it seemed short, if you can find the reference (it should be obvious) put it into your review to get a cookie**

**Lainey: COOKIE!!**

**HIT THE DECK!! **

**Have a nice day. Tell me what you think.**

**Final note: what Lloyd said will be restated in the future in a special feature chapter, and sooner or later I will be putting character bios on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, welcome to another chapter.**

**Now this it the part where the story picks up **

**Enjoy! **

**Btw I'd like to thank my friends Shawn and Jordan for proofreading my chapters**

_**You bring every thing?**_

6 AM, Seth was packed and ready to go. He was waiting downstairs, sporting his new Aegis clothes, for Lloyd.

_It's been thirty minutes already, what's he doing?_

He started pacing, thinking about why maybe Lloyd decided to take him along. He stopped pacing when he saw Lloyd walking down the steps.

"You ready to go" Lloyd said.

"Yep, I'm ready" Seth replied

Seth and Lloyd said goodbye to Lainey, who was still complaining that she couldn't go, and Colette and set off towards their destination. Walking through Iselia, the citizens sent them off with waves. Near the gates Ein was waiting for them.

"Here to say goodbye?" Seth inquired.

"No, I'm here to ask to come with you." Ein replied.

Seth blinked; _wait what? Well that was unexpected,_ "who will take care of the Heavenly Demons?"

Ein answered "I put Toby in charge, he's a good boy"

"So I've heard" Seth said, "well I guess, if it's ok with dad."

They turned to Lloyd "sure ok, but he'll have to pay for his own food."

Seth and Ein did a simultaneous arm pump.

(Oh and for future reference Ein has red hair, a brown leather jacket, baggy pants, light shoes, a headband, and a large knife)

After a few hours of walking Seth remembered something. "Dad, what's this trip for again? I forgot to ask earlier."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, were going to Palmacosta to talk to the governor general about some problems they've been having."

"You mean the recent disappearances, right?" Ein asked.

"Yeah, that and other things he won't discuss not in person." Lloyd said.

_I heard about the disappearances a while back. I always thought a couple of drunks left town and didn't come back. Guess it's a lot more serious if my dad was asked to check things out._

It was almost night fall and the trio had stopped at a nearby house of salvation (yeah they still had these, but they were inns now). Lloyd and Ein went inside to rent a room.

Seth was following them but stopped when he saw two women in strange clothing. They seemed to be arguing about something.

_Not my problem_

"Seth, come on" Lloyd called.

"Coming!" Seth said walking into the inn.

The trio had settled into bed and all were fast asleep.

Something happened that night, something that hasn't happened in a long time.

Seth dreamed. He was in an endless field and it was raining feathers. The odd thing about his dream was that he was in full control of himself.

He wandered around, looking at all of the strange feathers.

The scenery suddenly changed, both the feathers and the field were on fire.

Seth looked wildly around at what was happening, and saw himself fighting a man he did not recognize. He walked towards them, but they vanished before his eyes.

Then a large tower that reached beyond the clouds was collapsing and monsters were pouring from its ruin. Seeing the carnage, Seth started running and found himself at a train station.

He ran inside. There was no one to speak of inside. "Your ticket" he heard a voice said. He turned to where the sound came from and saw a floating ticket. "Thanks," he said and took it.

He walked toward the train, it happened to be a monorail. He heard the train coming and a large cat was on the track.

Seth woke up at that moment. _What the hell was that all about!?_

Lloyd and Ein were already up. "about time" they said in unison. The Troupe walked down to the inn's restaurant enjoying a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"So what was the matter last night? You were tossing and turning like you had back problems" Ein asked.

"I had a really screwed up dream," Seth replied.

"Like, that's weird screwed up, or screwed up, screwed up?" Lloyd asked

"Like, Lainey at the cookie festival screwed up" Seth said. The Trio cringed at some bad memories.

Lloyd, Ein, and Seth packed up their things. They were at the first floor. "Guys I gotta go" Seth said going to the restroom. Lloyd and Ein waited in the lobby. "He has to go now?" Ein said.

"Its 6:13 he always goes at 6:13" Lloyd said.

"Odd, he always struck me as a 7:45 guy." Ein replied.

Their conversation was cut short by a large group of people bursting thought he door.

Two women in strange clothing yelled in unison "Every one on the ground! this is a Heist!!"

**And that's our show, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Review and you get to ride Monorail Cat!! Plus Cookies are on free there. **

**Lainey: MORE COOKIES runs to Monorail Cat**

**Monorail Cat leaves her behind**

**Tell me what you think!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my good smiling friends! I'll probably be updating a lot faster because of summer vacation.**

**I have a confession to make…**

**This isn't my first fic (crowd gasps)**

**My actual first fan fiction was an inuyasha fic call "The Darkness that is Shippo," with shippo as the main character. **

**It wasn't on this site it was on media **

**It was supposed to be an awesome after story with shippo as the main character. Then it progressed into a devil may cry rip-off.**

**Now if you want to read it you can try to convince me to put it on this site (I still have the files.)**

**Any I'm stalling so let's start the story.**

_**Man, ever just have one of those days?**_

"Everyone on the ground this is a heist!" the two strangely dressed women yelled.

All the Inn patrons obeyed, including Lloyd and Ein.

"Uhh why are we on the ground?" Ein asked.

Lloyd chuckled "Seth doesn't know about what's happening, because he's on the can, I wanna see how he'll react."

_Meanwhile at the restroom…_

Seth had just finished doing his business, and headed to the door. A man burst in and fell to the floor. Seth looked at him "it wasn't locked yah know."

The man had a bloody nose. _Either he got punched in the face or he met a hot chick in skimpy clothing._ It happened to be both. The scantly clad woman that punched the man then advanced to hit Seth.

Seth dodged the on coming blow and struck her in the back of the head with his hand, knocking her unconscious. _Hrrm musta had a bad day._

He heard shouting come from the lobby and some one giving a speech about a heist. _Heist? Shouldn't it be hold up?_

Back at the lobby…

"What's taking him?" Ein said annoyed.

"Hey shut your noise you!" one of the gang members said.

"WOO! I feel thirty pounds lighter!" Seth said walking into the lobby oblivious to what was happening. Suddenly all eyes where on him.

Several guys with spears pointed their weapons at Seth's neck. Seth looked at he men, then the spear tips, then the men again.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed. Lloyd and Ein simultaneously hit their heads. Seth fell over backwards scoring a crotch shot (Oww…). The man screamed in a high pitch tone then clasped. "Chance!" Seth said while jumping up and kicking another gang member in the face, blood spewing from his nose.

"Get him!" the women shouted again in unison. _Geez these girls connected or something? _He reached for his sword…

It wasn't there. _Damnit tell me when you pack my things for me, Dad_.

More men came after him. Seth wasn't entirely defenseless without his sword though. "Crescent Moon!" Seth flip kicked and oncoming assailant. (Oh yeah forgot to mention Regal trained Seth for a period of time.)

"Swallow Kick!" Seth knocked away two more guys.

The two women finally joined in. "you're actually stupid enough to face the Hawk Raiders!"

"The Hawk Raiders!" Seth said concerned.

"Oh so our reputation precedes us?" One said.

"Actually I think that's copyrighted by a band in Meltokio (spelling?)" Seth said.

The two girls did an anime fall, and then they stood up, regained their composure and did a pose.

"To accelerate the world intto devastation!" one said.

"To untie all peoples with in the nation!" the other said.

"To set the differences between truth and love!" the first one said.

"To extend a reach to the clouds above!" the other said

"Janet!" the first one said.

"June!" the other said.

"Hawk Raiders soar off at the speed of light!" Janet said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" June said.

"Yep, that's right!" they said together.

If someone hasn't done an anime fall yet they have now.

"Uhh sorry to say this, but June you missed the third queue." Seth said mockingly.

"You'll pay for your insolence!" Janet Said pulling out a staff.

"Lighting!" Janet hurled a lighting bolt at Seth.

Seth narrowly avoided the bolt by jumping backwards. He back-flipped behind the Customer Service desk, avoiding another bolt. _Damn she's fast caster._

"Seth, catch!" Lloyd threw Seth his sword.

Upon receiving his birthday present, he ducked down behind the desk to avoid another blast.

_Shesh think she'd be tired already. _Another bolt of lightning shot though the desk not 3 inches away from Seth's head.

_Time to end this._

Seth Jumped on the desk and leapt onto the wall. He ran across the wall (yeah you heard me he did a wall run.) drew his blade, threw his arm up and …

Tripped.

He crashed into some luggage. Both Janet and June, mind-snapped.

Seth stood up from the pile of luggage, brushing himself off.

Ein slapped himself in the face, Lloyd was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Ein asked.

"Seth won." Lloyd answered.

"Huh?" Ein was in bewilderment.

Seth simply stood in front of the two fem fatales grinning.

The two girls were completely lost. "Uhh, why are you grinning?"

Seth pointed up. They looked up and a chandelier fell on June.

In Janet's confusion Seth quickly cut her staff in two pieces.

At this point all the gang members that were still conscious were freaking out.

June got out from underneath the chandelier. "Retreat!" she ordered.

The gang members ran out of the building like the devil was at their heels.

Janet turned around "You haven't seen the last of us!"

Then she ran off with the rest of them.

Queue victory saying. 

"Just didn't know who you were up against did ya?" Seth said.

The local authorities came to inspect what happened. _Uhh where were they about ten minutes ago_

Ten minutes ago

Three guards were laughing their buts off at a guy who just failed a song on guitar hero 2 on easy

Fifteen minutes latter

"Well I'm sure they won't be a problem any more" one officer said.

"Any way stay safe and if you need help you know who to call" the other officer said.

"Wraith Wasters!" Lloyd yelled smiling.

"…" The two friends said.

Our trio had set off again towards Palmacosta

"So Seth how'd you do it" Ein asked.

"Do what?" Seth asked in return.

"Ya know, make the chandelier fall?" Ein replied.

"Simple, I threw a pen I picked up at the Customer Service desk, they're free yah know." Seth laughed.

Ein stopped in his tracks "A Pen!?" his jaw almost came loose when it dropped.

Both Father and son were laughing, walking to the edge of the desert.

**And that's how the cookie crumbles, I hope you like the story.**

**Yay first fight scene!!! I love doing fight scenes don't you? **

**Maybe it's because ima guy.**

**Anyway a little mission I have for all who enjoyed this story so far.**

**You mission, if you choose to accept it, is to tell your friends about this story! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**ja neh!**


	5. SYMPHONAIN VARAITY HOUR!

"Hi I'm Lainey and you're probably wondering why I'm breaking the fourth wall by talking to you" she said.

"It's because…

I'm your host for The Symphonian Variety Hour!" She exclaimed, crowd cheers 

"The part of the story where we show the who, when, were and why on some thing in the current Symphonian world"

"This first time around we'll tell you what happened to some of the memorable characters from the old series." Lainey said.

"First on our list of honorable mentions is the old mayor of Iselia." Lainey said.

After the two worlds were recombined, the mayor was impeached and banished due to corruption and immoral behavior.(i.e. auctioning women's undergarments while they were still on the woman.) the mayor now maintains a clean vocation as a comedian in Flainor. Let's walk in and check on him.

"… You know you'd think the cold wouldn't bother me so much because I'm fluffy, you know, and I have insulation" the mayor said.

Laughter 

"That's right fluffy, I said It." the mayor said, "there's the politically correct term for it."

"Because one time I messed up and called my self fat in front of my mom and she says 'your not fat, your just fluffy."

Laughter 

"And she broke it down, that there are five different levels of fat." The mayor said, "There's big, there's healthy, there's husky, there's fluffy, and there's Daumn!"

"And now for a musical interlude by our good friend Yuan!" Lainey exclaimed

Yuan sat on a stool and the music started.

"If I could be a superhero I would be Justice Guy."

"Making sure people get what they deserve."

"Especially women who lie."

"Like if a wife left her husband with three kids and no job/"

"Run of to Luin with some doctor named Bob."

"You would skin them and drain them of blood so they die…

Especially Bob, then you would be Justice Guy." Yuan sang

"Ah he heh, heh security!" Lainey says nervously

Security drags Yuan of the stage.

"Next on our list of honorable mentions, is Regal Bryant." Lainey said.

"I love you Regal!" a voice came from the audience.

The clouds opened and 16 year old boy wearing glasses and a shirt that said Author, spoke. "That, my friends, is Regal's only fan girl"

The clouds closed again.

Regal is still running the Lezerano Company recently making billions off of their new product Aegis Adventure Ware, a clothing line made for adventurers.

He hasn't found a girlfriend, even though he decided it was time to move on, he feels it's too late in the game to start a family.

He has however started a martial arts school in Altemeria, in an attempt to pass on at least something (spelling?), where he teaches the Traubel Style martial arts

(That's the official name of his kicking style: http://en. now time for a word from our sponsors."

"Need some one dead and don't want to be arrested?" announcer guy said.

"Then try Jakonen's Assassin Service." He said.

"We get you target killed in whatever fashion you want." He said.

"And we grantee that none of it can be traced back to you or your money back!"

"Jakonen's Assassin Service, we aim to please."

"Welcome back to our show." Lainey said.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, what Lloyd's answer been during Seth's birthday party."

You are for warned for what you are about to read may drive you insane or make perfect sense if you're some what like me. 

Lloyd hit the buzzer first.

"The relationship between the summon spirits and weather is this"

"It all starts with The Sylph and Undine, they're room mates you see, the two are changing and Undine trips on a teddy bear, landing on Sephie. The other two think Undine is trying to start something and the 4 get in a fight causing storms.

Then Volt floats in to inspect the noise, sees the 4 girls half naked, and freaks out, causing lighting strikes to go with the storm. One of the lightning bolts hits Efreet, causing him to hop up and down in anguish, accidentally burning Gnome, in turn causing volcanoes to erupt.

Shadow, being himself, turned off the lights, causing an eclipse.

Now with the lights turned off Luna and Aska who were painting spilled the paint making a rainbow. Celsius tripped over the rainbow spilling the snowcones ,she got for a snack, on the 4 girl tussle.

All the while Maxwell was looking through a hole in the wall, watching the 4, still half naked, summon spirits. Yutis saw Maxwell and ran out of the room screaming, bowling over Gnome causing sandstorms.

Martel just stood in the door way holding the Cow's brand milk she got from the grocery store. Heh, heh, heh moo

And that is the relationship between the summon spirits and weather." Lloyd said smiling

"Yeah well that's our show see ya next time!" Lainey said. Jumping on monorail cat and riding off to Crookie's Cookie Land.

**The first of many ha, ha, ha! Any way this was meant to be funny. **

**Also when this story is all said and done I'm going to make a game out of it! I even chose a title song for it already! If you want to hear it or want to help send me an email at **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello and Welcome to another chapter in this story! Sorry if it took long I was working on other things. Like a Demo game for all to enjoy! **

**The game is to showcase what I can do in my games, not an actual demo of Children of the Heavens! **

**You can find the download link in my profile! Ok enough advertising on with the story.**

_**Heated Discussions.**_

"IT'S HOT!!!!!" Seth Yelled.

The Trio was traveling in towards Treit to resupply.

"We know Seth." Lloyd said, rather annoyed at his son's complaining.

"We're almost at Treit so suck it up." Lloyd said.

"I bet you said the exact same thing when you when you first came here." Seth chided.

Score is, Seth 2, Lloyd 0.

Ein however was still going over the fight at the inn of salvation.

"So, you tripped on purpose, and when you jumped over the desk you grabbed a pen, ran along the wall, threw the pen when you tripped on purpose again, the pen cut the chandelier, and that's how you won?"

"In a nutshell yeah." Seth replied.

"If you fought like that when we used to spar I would have always lost" Ein pointed out.

"Well sparring is sparring, and fighting is fighting, two different things." Seth said shrugging.

Treit had finally come into the view of our heroes.

"Civilization! Come my friends we must make haste to …" Seth Yelled.

"Cut the Shakespeare and lets go" Ein said.

Meanwhile back in Iselia every thing was going normally except for…

"Lainey stop punching that tree come inside its time for dinner." Colette called.

Lainey, who had been punching dents into a tree because she was bored, came inside for dinner.

You see Lainey had been bored out of her skull not having Seth and dad around. So her own personal training regimen was set up to keep her busy during this summer vacation it went along like this.

First, run 20 laps around Iselia in its entirety.

Secondly, jump rope 100 times.

Then, swim up river for 1 mile.

Then, do hand stands for 2 hours

Finally, depending on how long it took to run the laps, punch trees till dinner.

"I don't know why you do this anyway; you could be playing with friends." Colette said.

"Mom, most of my friends are on vacation some where so I make due with what I got." Lainey said.

The two women ate dinner quietly. Neither of the two spoke until Colette asked a question.

"Sweetie can I ask you a question." Colette asked.

"Yes, mom." Lainey answered.

"How would you like to follow the boys on their little trip?" Colette asked smiling.

Lainey's eyes widened. "Yes of course!"

"Pack your things we'll leave tomorrow at noon." Colette said still smiling.

Lainey did an arm pump "Score!!"

Back in Treit…

"Crap!" Lloyd said aloud.

"What is it dad?" Seth asked.

"We're out of cash." Lloyd said sulking.

"WHAT!!!!" Seth and Ein yelled in unison.

"Those bandits earlier must have stolen the majority of it, and we just spent the last part of it on apple gels."

"What do we do now?" Ein said

"I have a plan, it will be slow but it will work." Seth said.

Five minutes later Seth was in the town square playing his guitar (yes he brought it with him) and people were putting coins in its case.

"Ahh music the financial aid of all time," Lloyd said

"At this rate we will have enough money for a room at an inn with free bread." Ein said jokingly

Just as Ein predicted at the end of the day they had enough money for a room and free bread and complementary chocolates on their pillows.

Seth settled into his bed and slowly drifted into slumber.

An hour went by and shadows in the streets shifted. Glowing yellow eyes peered into the trio's room.

**I apologize greatly for the length of today's chapter writer's block can be a b# some times can't it? **

**Yes it can.**

**Who said that?!**

**Regal come from the back ground.**

**Regal: I did.**

**Me: what are you doing here?**

**Regal: I have accepted your job offer.**

**Me: my job offer… w- wait you want to be my muse!!**

**Regal: yes I do.**

**Me: Wootsauce!!! I have a muse!**

**Regal: also Jakonen as informed me of an offer to a "freakyanimegal456"**

**Me: oh yeah that… uh freaky I just … no never mind**

**Regal: SAY THE OFFER FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

**Me: Alright Geez! Any way I want to ask your permission to make a Grandkid Video game. Seeing as it's the most popular Tales of Symphonia continuation story on Fanfiction dot net. **

**Me: if its ok with you please reply and if you want to help out tell me I could use it. Plus you'll be the first one to play it! Any way thanks for reading. And remember that the demo game download link is on my profile.**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long. Summer school started, and I had major writer's distraction, new term for undiagnosed A.D.D, and my birthday was over the weekend (I am officially 16) and was out of the state.**

**Regal: I was hired as an assistant to help the author stay on track and remember things, like he would like to apologize.**

**Me: yeah sorry arcangel634, I forgot to credit you on the Symphonian variety hour, he helped me with the Lloyd's answer.**

**Regal: next up on our list, an announcement.**

**Me: ah yes, my video game download link on my profile has been updated and should work now. Also I am postponing the "Children of the Heavens" game until after I finish the …**

**Dun, Dun, Dun**

**Me: Grandkid video game! Yes freakyanimegal456 has given me permission to make her most popular story into a video game. **

**Grandkid one of the few Tales of Symphonia fics that has received over 1000 reviews, production will begin after I reread all 87 chapters.**

**Regal: ok that's every thing except for one thing.**

**Me: oh yeah, Regal care to do the honors?**

**Regal: Jakonen owns nothing!**

_**Hot during the day, freezing at night.**_

Seth awoke with cold sweat. He looked around to see it was still dark.

_What is up with these dreams?_ He slowly got out of bed and noticed that Ein wasn't there.

Seth got dressed and went out for a walk. It was cold. Oddly cold. Like somebody turned the AC on. Seth walked to the far side of the desert town.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Ein said from behind him, "how it's suddenly gotten colder."

"Yeah," Seth replied, "I think something is wrong."

The shadows shifted. Ein whipped around and drew his knife. Seth in turn drew his blade. The air grew colder. Then something odd and completely out of place happened.

Snow began to fall.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth said. Moments later an unearthly cry was heard. The two boys cringed at the wail. "Seth wake up you dad we something is definitely not right here."

The shadows shifted again and the air seemed almost freeze in place. The water in the oasis froze solid. Clouds that were in the sky swirled and began to glow. Beams of energy shot down from the sky. They landed on the ground forming large craters.

Seth ran towards the inn. A beam of energy landed in front of him. Then a creature came out that was the purest black imaginable. It was almost like an amoeba. It shifted into a human-esk form with spikes protruding out of its forearms.

It lunged at Seth. Knocking away his sword. All he could do was dodge the attacks. It moved faster than a squirrel on speed. The beast ran one of the spikes through Seth's shoulder. "Gah! That hurt you son of a-" it ran the other spike through his other shoulder.

At this point Seth was not only in serious pain but he was pissed. _Alright tooth and nail time! _Seth then pulled out both of the spikes from his shoulders and shoved them strait through the beasts head.

Blue blood was spewing everywhere but the beast was still alive, as he pulled out his own spikes. "Sonic Thrust!" Before the beast could act Seth stabbed the creature through the neck.

(Damn! Seth is an animal when he's pissed!)

The beast melted in front of him and seemed to boil away with a bluish steam. _That thing died too easily_ he looked behind him, about 20 of the black creatures where behind him.

"Uh huh" Seth scratched chin. "Running time!"

Que the Benny hill music 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Seth screamed at the top of his lungs while running from one side of the screen to the other, with the mob following then turning around and running to the other side of the screen. Repeat six times.

Then when the crowd of monsters was caught up in the moment Seth turned a corner and lost them.

"Goddess, bless cartoons." Seth sighed.

Meanwhile…

"22 down, who the hell knows how many more to go" Ein said standing over a pile of boiling bodies holding a bloody blade. (FYI he holds his knife upside down, with the blade closer to his pinky.)

"It's a good thing they came at me one at a time, id be a goner if they just ganged up on me." Ein stated. That moment five more of the shadow beasts came. And wouldn't you know it they all attacked at once.

Ein dispatched the first one with a quick decapitation. The next two jumped over him. And the last two charged right behind them. _Like surrounding peoples do yahs? We how do you like this!_

Ein began to spin rapidly, he held out his knife. (Warning original technique) "Symphony of Blades!" the knife seemed to all most shoot out energy as it ripped apart the assailants in a bloody meat grinder.

"Wow works better than I thought it would." Ein remarked at his move.

More seemed to come every passing moment.

"Damn! I hope Seth's have better luck than me" Ein cursed

Back at Seth's location…

"Dad! Wake up!" Seth yelled at his still slumbering father.

No response

"Geeze, you'd think a spell was on him." Seth said.

Loud thuds where coming from downstairs. They where coming upstairs.

"Dad there coming! Wake up!" Seth yelled. He started slapping him.

No response.

They were banging on the door. Seth reinforced it with a chair.

They banged harder. "Dad!" Seth cried

No response.

The beasts broke through the door and knocked Seth down. He struggled to get free but could not.

One jumped on him and pinned him down. It grew another arm with a spike and lunged it towards Seth.

He closed his eyes.

**Cliffy!!! Ha!**

**Regal: that's mean you know that.**

**Me: So it's fun, you know that.**

**Regal: but, cliffhangers are so … **

**Me: you lost regal so forget it.**

**Regal: damn**

**Me: tell me what you think and you get a cookie**

**Lainey: this was good in my opinion**

**Me: you just want the cookie you don't count thus you don't get the cookie.**

**Lainey: GIVE COOKIE NOW, BONES WILL NOT BREAK THAT WAY!**

**Me: eep**

** Lainey kicks the crap out of me for cookie **

**Regal: also for the grandkid video game we started on Cheresa and we have a basic picture and she should be workable in the mechanics of the game soon. Freakyanimegal456 we sent you a copy if you don't receive it tell us.**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Welcome again to a new chapter!**

**Me: it's good to see all 10 of you**

**Regal: don't sell your self short, your working on three things at once you can't expect to be one of the Great Ones, with your first story.**

**Me: yeah your right, and we haven't really gotten into the story just yet, we still haven't done … our second Variety hour.**

**Regal: Whew thought you were going to spoil something.**

**Me: well technically if any one downloaded that demo game they got extremely minor spoilers.**

**Regal: What!? You had spoilers in there!**

**Me: the fact that you don't know and you have access to all my notes proves it's minor.**

**Regal: Gahh! Oh well lets start the story with a good length this time.**

**Me: Yeah! For now on ill be writing longer chapters!**

**Regal: Jakonen Owns Nothing!**

_**Wow, that was cool.**_

There was along silence.

Hours seemed to pass before any thing happened.

Seth opened his eyes.

He was laying in bed with Lloyd and Ein standing over him. "Bout time you got up." Ein said.

He slowly rose from the bed. "Bad dream? You were tossing like crazy and you're covered in sweat." Lloyd asked.

Seth just looked at him. "Ever had one of those dreams that you were absolutely sure was real?"

Ein laughed "You thought your tangle with the boogie man was real?"

"Hey!" Seth yelled.

After a few minutes of teasing Seth, our heroes packed up and went to the front desk to check out. Seth, being himself, wandered outside for some fresh air.

He stopped a few steps out of the door. He heard familiar voices around the corner. He turned the corner to find.

Our very own team rocket rip-offs, Janet and June. The two women didn't know Seth was right next to them.

"Let's go over this again." June said.

"We're going to corner that one blonde kid that stopped us last time." Janet said.

"Then, I go in from the side and steal that expensive looking sword of his." June added.

"After that I shock his ass to high heaven with a good thunder blade." Janet said.

"There's one problem to your plan" Seth said.

"Yeah, what's that?" June asked.

"I'm right here." Seth said smiling

Tumble weed rolled across as the wind blew.

The two hapless criminals mind snapped as they had just revealed their whole plan to their victim.

"W-when did you get here!" Janet screamed.

"Just now, that was a very elaborate plan, I applaud you." Seth said sarcastically.

"Y-you shut up! Do you think your so good that you can take both of us, hah never, Right June!?" Janet yelled.

No answer

"June?" Janet turned to her companion.

June was on the ground drooling. She seemed to be blushing too.

"June!? What happened?" Janet yelled.

"Apparently she isn't as resolute as you; she was overcome by my dashing good looks." Seth said laughing. He actually had showed her a picture of Scott Duramne, the Symphonian equivalent of Johnny Depp, with out his shirt on

"Stop mocking us!" Janet yelled. Seth simply turned and walked away.

"Hey you look at me when I'm yelling at you!" Janet screamed.

"I'd move if I was you" Seth said.

"What?" Janet said.

Seth pointed up. Janet looked up, and a chandelier fell on Janet.

"Always look up when inns are remodeling" Seth said walking off.

"We won't forget this! We are the Hawk Raiders, and we will have our revenge!" Janet screamed.

Once Seth was out of sight he chuckled to himself "amateurs."

He walked with a spring in his step holding a bag of gald.

"Seth quit lagging behind!" Lloyd called impatiently form the gate.

"Yes, master." Seth said jokingly.

Meanwhile in the desert…

"Are we there yet?" Lainey said.

"No" Colette said.

"Funny, I thought the desert would be colder." Lainey pointed out.

"Well the fact that we're in an air-conditioned wagon kinda helps." Colette said sighing.

Lainey smacked herself in the head. "Dang it I did it again."

Lainey looked out the window of the wagon and saw a cactus with a hole in it. A bird flew out of it. 5 seconds later the bird burst into flames.

"I wonder how dad and Seth are doing." Lainey said out loud.

"Well If I know your father, he's in a hole somewhere" Colette said smiling.

"Nah I don't think so" Lainey said.

Back with Seth and friends…

"Dad, how did you get in that hole?" Seth said.

"Uhh, I tripped." Lloyd said.

Both Ein and Seth put their hands to their heads.

Back with the girls…

"Ahh we're here, Ossa trail" Colette said looking out the window.

The wagon stopped and the two girls got out and stretched.

"Let's hurry there probably halfway across the sea to Palmacosta." Colette said.

The two women walked thought the trail as fast as they could.

Back with boys…

"Hey its Ossa trail." Lloyd said.

"Finally!" Ein and Seth said in unison.

**Ok I lied about longer chapters, simply because. Its 2 in the morning and I need some shut eye.**

**Regal: we're also having work issues.**

**Me: Summer school.**

**Regal: Grandkid video game snag can't seem to get Terthe's picture to look right.**

**Me: Lack of inspiration. **

**Regal: Lack of Caffeine.**

**Me: no hot chicks.**

**Regal: …**

**Me: uhh, I mean lack of uhh, god I hope my girlfriend isn't reading.**

**Regal: It's a joke people.**

**Me: except the girlfriend part. But she can read this if she finds it.**

**Me: any who thanks for reading tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome again to our show.**

**Me: The Symphonian variety hour is coming soon, and you can be in it!**

**Regal: Simply write a review containing the word Cookie, or Chandelier, and what you would like to do in it. And as an added bonus you can have any character from one of **_**YOUR**_** own fan fics.**

**Me: Example; I want to kick Ein in the shin, and my character Bob will point and laugh.**

**Me: and not to be rude but, for those who don't know how, the review button is at the bottom, right hand corner. **

**Regal: he just wanted to make sure every one was on equal ground.**

_**Extensions of Kindness.**_

"Finally" Seth and Ein said in unison.

They had just gotten out of the desert and into Ossa trail.

Ein and Seth almost crawled to a bench. Seth looked at his father to see that he wasn't tired or sweaty at all.

"How the hell are you still comfortable?" Seth asked

"Simple, my clothes are air conditioned." Lloyd answered.

Ein and Seth both gave evil glares to Lloyd.

"Air Conditioned," Seth said evilly.

The two friends lumbered slowly towards Lloyd. "Kill!" They tackled him, and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him.

Wiliest the duo was maiming their chaperone, sounds of a struggle sounded from up the trail. Seth stopped pummeling his father.

Loud noises approached the trio quickly. From down the road, the source of the noise revealed its self as…

A white cat.

The cat ran behind Seth. A few moments later a bear came dashing down the road. It was getting nearer and nearer with no signs of stopping.

What does Seth do?

He just stands there.

The bear reached the trio's location; stood up naught three free from Seth, and roared with such intensity that shook the trees.

Seth then took a step towards the bear, and stared it strait in the eye.

A few moments passed. The bear whimpered and went into the near by woods.

Silence…

"How the hell did you do that?" Ein asked.

"He's always been good with animals" Lloyd said.

"How good?" Ein asked.

"Ever teach a lion to eat tofu?" Lloyd asked in turn.

"… Damn he's good." Ein said.

"You two seem to enjoy talking about me." Seth said.

"Eh heh, heh, heh" The two laughed weakly.

"Mew"

"Huh?" Seth said.

The cat was rubbing itself along Seth's leg. "Hey there little fella, whatcha doin?"

Seth reached down and scratched it behind its ear. It meowed with pleasure.

While he was petting the cat, he noticed it had a collar.

It read Alice. "So you're a girl, well run along now." He ushered the cat away.

The trio started walking along the trail again.

"So Seth, when did you get so good with animals?" Ein asked.

"Always have been, I guess." Seth replied with a shrug.

"Was that story about a lion and tofu real or just to screw me up." Ein asked.

"You ask a hell of a lot questions. I was in Altemeria, training with Regal Bryant, and one of the lions at the petting zoo of his amusement park was in capable of eating meat for some reason. So I asked the zoo keeper if I could help. He said yes and I taught it to eat tofu." Seth said.

Seth felt something up against his leg.

The cat caught up to them.

"I think you have a girlfriend now Seth." Ein joked.

"Hey! Well she has a collar maybe she ran away from one of the villages near here." Seth said, "Let's take her with us, if only to find her owner."

Lloyd turned to face his son "I didn't get you a dog for a reason you know. Pets are a huge responsibility, when Noishe was around, it was hassle. Then he ran away for some reason."

"Weren't we talking about how good I was with animals one minute ago?"

The score is now Seth 3, Lloyd 0

So the trio became a quartet, with the induction of Alice the cat. (I wish that rhymed)

Alice climbed up Seth's leg and jumped on his shoulder plate. _Wow, this cat really likes me. Good thing I love cats._

Seth scratched her behind the ears more.

Our heroes had reached the end of Ossa trail and the entrance of the mines.

"Hang on guys I gotta take care of something" Ein said.

"Alright, we'll wait for you." Lloyd said.

Ein ran off into the mines.

"Wonder what he has to do in there?" Seth said

"It's his business, best not get involved." Lloyd.

Meanwhile…

The girls where at that port city (I forgot the name D).

"What do you mean you won't give us a boat trip!?" Lainey Screamed.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous at sea with all the monsters." The ferryman said.

"Lainey calm down." Colette said to her daughter.

"But mom!" Lainey whined.

Colette leaned in closer to Lainey "Listen, I looked at my character sheet and my Charisma level is 25, I can handle this." She whispered.

"… Mom you do realize you just broke the 4th wall." Lainey said.

"Whoops" Colette said.

Colette turned to the ferryman. Put on the ever classic puppy eyes "Surely there must be some why we can get across on this ship of yours. Perhaps a little bonus." She winked at him.

The ferryman blushed "A- alrighty then, c-come aboard." He stammered.

"Mom did you just seduce him?" Lainey said.

"He may think that but terms to the bonus I mentioned was left mum." Colette giggled.

"Wow, mom wow," Lainey said.

The two women got on the ferry to Palmacosta.

Back with our boys…

Ein was in the middle of the dark abandoned tunnel.

He drew a circle on the ground and sat in it.

He meditated there.

The circle began to glow, and runes appeared surrounding it.

It glowed brighter and brighter

It abruptly stopped after a few minutes and Ein stood up and walked back to the others.

Upon Ein's return, "Geeze, what took you so long." Seth said.

"Tripped." Ein said

"Lamest excuse ever!" Seth said. "You were probably looking at porn weren't you?"

"Nonsense! I couldn't carry it all." Ein said.

Seth started to say something, but he stopped himself.

_He does have a vast porn collection._

"Enough of the porn talk lets go!" Lloyd said, "It's getting late"

The Trio and cat walked off into the sunset towards that one port town I can't remember for the life of me was called.

**The plot thickens more and more with every passing chapter!**

**Regal: yeah right you just threw that cat business to lengthen the story.**

**Me: LIES!!! I planed for Alice to come in.**

**Regal: wait… You mean?!?!**

**Me: yes! Seth loves cats!**

**Regal: …**

**Me: what's the matter, did you think that Alice was an otherworldly being that can shape shift into a cat and a humanoid or something?**

**Regal: well kinda. You were watching that Darkstalkers anime.**

**Me: Hey, Felicia is cool and all but I wouldn't throw a knock off of her in just because I watched it**

**Me: any way Freaky if you're reading I got an unfinished Terthe for yah if you want to see him! (Needs a few tweaks but that's basically what he's gonna look like)**


	10. symphonain varatiy hour 2

**All Copyrights go to their respective owners**

"**Alright everyone, they're almost here." I said.**

"**Wait a sec why are you on the set?" Seth asked.**

"**Simple, we're having a special episode of Symphonian Varity Hour!" I said.**

"**I got those HD cameras you asked for Mr. Jakonen" Regal said**

"**Perfect!" I said, "Raine how's that Inter-dimensional portal coming along?" I yelled**

"**They'll be up and running in 10 minutes." Raine answered.**

"**You got five" I said back.**

"**We got a problem Jak" Ein said running in from the side stage.**

"**What is it?" I asked**

"**Shippo and Katsuki from The darkness that is shippo are still pissed that their story is discontinued." Ein said. He pointed behind him, shippo and Katsuki were trying to force their way in screaming "ill kill him."**

"**Katsuki? I killed her off in chapter 9. She shouldn't be banging down my door." I wondered. That moment Katsuki fell to the ground, dead. I kicked shippo in the shin and threw him into studio 15.**

"**Hey Lainey, ill give you a cookie if you move her." I said.**

"**No thanks." She replied.**

"**Its double fudge" I said.**

"**Deal" she replied carrying off the dead character.**

"**The portal is ready Jakonen" Raine said.**

"**ALRIGHT PLACES EVERYONE!" I yelled.**

**Ok 3… 2… 1… go! Flip that switch!**

**The portal whirred on and burst open in a manner similar to Star Gate.**

**A few moments latter one of our guests arrives. Arcangel634 walked through the Gate. "Arc my main man waz up." We fist bump. **

"**you didn't bring any of your characters with you?" I asked.**

"**Their a little busy." He said.**

**Zoom out…**

**Arcangel's characters are beating the living crap out of a Netflix provider. "that'll teach you to send us scratched disks." One said.**

**Pan back to us…**

"**Well enjoy your stay, please come by the set when your qued in." I said.**

**Arcangel634 walked to the lobby.**

**Our next guest, an all time favorite. Freakyanimegal456 stepped through the portal. At this point I am putting a huge amount of effort of not fan-girling (its kinda weird when guys do it…)**

"**It's an honor to finally meet you in person." I said shaking her hand. **

"**It's nice to meet you too." she said.**

**two of her characters, Terthe and Cheresa came in behind her.**

**We exchanged pleasantries.**

"**now the show will be starting in about 2 minutes so please wait in the lobby until your que." I said. as soon as the three where out of earshot. **

"**I shook her hand WOOTSAUSE… err… ehem."**

**Well let's get this show started.**

"Welcome to the Symphonian variety hour I'm your host Jakonen!" I said, "We have some very special guests, allow me to introduce Freakyanimegal456 and Arcangel634!"

Crowd cheers

"Good to have you here guys" I said.

"Good to be here Jakonen." Arcangel634 said.

"Well let's kick things off shall we?" I said.

I pressed a button on the desk that was in front of me.

A giant TV screen appeared behind us.

"our characters are outside right now, lets see how they interact." I said.

Cheresa was reading a pamphlet that said Guide to Children of the heavens.

"So mom and dad had two kids here?" she said.

"To reach Lainey Irving you need only…" she was cut off

"Things that bother you never bother me, I feel happy and fine! Ha, Ha!

Living in the sunlight, Loving in the moonlight, havin a wonderful time!" Lainey sang with a ukulele.

"OH GOD MY EARS THEY BURN!!" Cheresa screamed.

"Haven't got what, fa la, I don't need, la la, coffee is only a dime!

Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight! Having a wonderful time!" Lainey sang.

Cheresa ran away covering her ears screaming. "That's how I would've turned out if I was raised by mom?!" she said.

She continued running until she bumped into someone.

"You should be more careful, running at top speed; you could hurt your self." Seth said. Seth helped Cheresa up. _Cheresa: wow this guy is nice, and he's the other kid, Cool!_ Ein was there too. "let me guess you saw Lainey?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Cheresa asked. "every body freaks out around her especially when she's on her cold medicine" Ein said.

"It's a wonder we're siblings." Seth said.

Little to Cheresa's knowledge Seth and Ein were speaking in code.

It went along with like this…

_Ein: whoa check her out! She's cute, and she's got a perpetual motion chest!_

_Seth: I see, sorry I can't be your wing man this time._

_Ein: Sal right man, I got the perfect ally, The Black Book._

_Seth: Powerful, forbidden pickup lines are in its sacred pages, good luck my friend._

After a little conversing Ein walked up to Cheresa. "so, what are you doing Saturday?" Ein winked. Cheresa blushed with surpise.

Suddenly an earthly howl echoed. "SHE'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Terthe yelled. He pulled out a katana, and started chasing Ein with it, swinging wildly.

"I just asked what she was doing Saturday!" Ein yelled.

"This happen often?" Seth asked

"Sadly, yes." Cheresa said.

"wow, does Terthe have Flirting with my girl Senses or something?" I asked

"I don't know." Freaky said.

"I tipped him off." Arcangel634 said.

"your evil you know that." I said.

"does any one want to sign this bloody chainsaw?" Arcangle634 said.

"I do!" Freaky said.

"Well that's our show we will return you to your regularly scheduled programming.

**Ok , what do you think review and you get to sign the bloody chainsaw.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey all, nice to be back I have a few announcements before we begin today.**

**Regal: yes we do, first on our list. Grand kid Video game Production delayed until further notice.**

**Me: we're sorry freaky, its just it's a little hard for me to work on multiple things at once.**

**Me: another announcement I have battle themes for my all of my OC's so far, and what sets these apart is that you can download them!! They're on my profile.**

**Regal: next up, apologize for last chapter, the author wasn't in a funny mood at the time, so you didn't get the whole deal.**

**Me: again sorry.**

**Regal: on a final note before we begin, during the production of the grandkid video game we were working on another game simultaneously,**

**It was actually a video game tied in with this story right here. **

**Me: this was originally meant as a test for features, but it just got too good to leave alone. This game was probably one of the reasons we had to delay the grand kid video game. (Besides the sheer lack of motivation to just buckle down and do it.)**

**Me: but now after all that rambling its time to start.**

**Regal: Jakonen owns nothing, not even the clothes he's wearing.**

**Me: Hey!!**

_**Sea fairing mothers**_

"I love boats, don't you Lainey?" Colette said to her daughter.

Lainey was bent over the edge hurling a nasty one. "Just peachy mom…" she said. Lainey continued to barf over the port bow of the ship. Colette sighed, "The boys' are probably already there."

"Whose leg do you have to hump to get a boat around here!!?" Seth yelled out of frustration. "I'm sorry sir but the last protected boat left 5 hours ago. With the recent increase of monsters at sea, no ship will go without protection." The dock-manager said.

"Listen to me we'll provide the protection for free, just give us the ride." Ein said. "I'm sorry it's against regulations." He replied. Lloyd walked up to the man looked him strait in the eye. "Would you really deny business from one of the savors of the world?" he said. There was a pause.

"Right this way sir." The dock-manager said. Lloyd glanced back and did a thumbs up. "Live it up famous guy." Seth said. The trio followed the man to the last remaining boat. The boat was untied from the dock and the troupe set sail for Palmacosta.

Seth took a seat on the port bow of the ship (left side for those who are not nautically informed.) Alice jumped from his should on to the railing. "Careful, wouldn't want you to fall." Seth said. Alice mewed and curled up.

_Ah the sea, it seems so peaceful out here. The soothing waves against the ship, the rock of the ship like a cradle, I-it could almost put you to slee-._

Seth was out cold. One of the deck hands looked at him. "How the hell can he sleep sitting strait up?" he said.

"He gets it from me; he can sleep any where and in any position. But I still win at sleeping in odd positions." Lloyd said. "Oh yeah, why?" the deck hand said.

"He has yet to sleep standing." Lloyd said smirking. All the deck hands inched away from him slowly.

Ein was being rather distant from the people on board. He took a long gaze at what every one was doing. He got up and went into the lower decks.

He was walking down the steps and noticed that a couple of sailors were playing cards. "Mind if I buy in?" Ein said pulling a chair up. The players dealt him a hand and they started playing.

Seth was dreaming. He was in a balcony seat in a circler room. There were several other balconies and a throne. In the throne was an old man that looked like a king. Bells were ringing loudly. A crowd of people could be heard cheering outside.

A few moments later loud foot steps were sounding.

They grew louder and suddenly a huge door burst open. The force of the slam put dents in the stone walls. A huge man walked through. He sported heavy dark plate armor a long cape.

The king stood up. The man walked to the center of the room followed by 2 men that almost seemed to be withered carrying staves and where cloaked head to toe. The man pulled out a horrific looking sword that seemed to whisper. He knelt on the sword. "Ah my son I knew you would be victorious." The king said.

"You, no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You, no longer need to bare the weight of your crown. I've taken care of everything." The man said. The man stood pulling back his hood to reveal a pale face and green hair. He walked toward. Grabbed the king by the shoulder and forced him to his knees.

"What is this, what are you doing my son?" the king said. The man pulled back his sword and aimed it the king's throat. "Succeeding you, Father." The man said.

The man then shoved the sword into the king's neck. The king's bloody crown rolled onto the ground. "This kingdom will fall, and from the ashes a new order will rise up, that will shake the very foundations of the world." He proclaimed

Seth awoke that moment. _The hell was that?! Why do I keep having these dreams? _Seth rubbed his eyes as he stood up. Alice rubbed herself against Seth's leg. Seth scratched her behind the ear.

He stopped when he heard some commotion from the lower decks. Three sailors threw Ein out the door. "You guys lost fair and square there's no reason to be upset!" Ein said. The sailors threw a bundle of money after him. "Your winnings I presume" Seth said. "They're just sore losers is all" Ein said.

An hour passed. A heavy fog rolled in. the crew lit lanterns. The wind dulled down a lot. "Weirded out are you?" Seth asked the audience. Ein just stared at Seth. "D-Did you just break the fourth wall." He said. "Yeah, why am I not supposed to?" Seth replied.

While Ein and Seth were talking Alice was jumping around on the starboard side (right side for those who are not nautically informed.) Seth looked at Alice's strange behavior. He walked to her. "What's the matter?" Seth said. Alice mewed. Seth slapped his head, but he saw Alice was looking over the edge. So he did the same. He saw Colette and Lainey floating in the water.

"Man over board!" Seth cried. The Sailor rushed to fish the ladies out of the cold ocean. Seth noticed something of out of the corner of his eye.

One of the sailors had not moved a muscle. Seth walked over and saw why he wasn't moving. "Sweet married mother of Martel" he said as he beheld a burning wreck of a ship.

**END!!**

**Regal: why end it here?**

**Me: don't know, just felt like it.**

**Regal: you scare me sometime you know.**

**Me: I scare everyone even my friends. I even scare little kids with ice cream bars and spare quarters.**

**Regal: … Awkward. **

**Me any way Review and you get to See Classic Link Rave!! **_**Just use the site below**_

http // link raves . ytmnd .com (remove the spaces)


	12. Chapter 10

**Thought I was gone didn't you? Well I'm still here whether you like it or not.**

**Me: I also don't hold it against you for not reviewing. 10 reviewed chapters in a row is a wonderful start for me.**

**Regal: his old story on the other site never got reviewed once, so the first review put him in an ecstatic state for 2 days. 10 consecutive chapters damn near killed him.**

**Me: oh yeah I forgot, freaky I still kinda feel bad that I had to put the game at the bottom of my "to do list" in place of a different one. So I'll make it up to you. You'll be the first one to play test my first one before released to the Fanfiction (and other sites) public.**

**Me: also I might not be updating regularly due to the fact I'm setting a dead line for the game, December 25. That's right it's scheduled to be completed by Christmas day.**

**Me: one more thing before we continue, I would like to advertise for my friend ArcAngel643. His story isn't on this site because; well it's not fan fiction. It's a completely original story. I read it I thought It was wonderful. He has a link to it on his profile.**

**Regal: with out further ado, let's pick up where we left off. Jakonen Owns not even this computer.**

**Me: LIES!!**

_**Safety not guaranteed**_

"Sweet married mother of Martel!" Seth said as he saw the fiery remains of the wrecked ship.

The whole ship was in pieces, not even the steering wheel was still attached.

The rest of the crew went to the edge of the ship whereas Seth went to his still unconscious mother and sister.

"Mom, Lainey what are you doing here?" he said.

There was no response from the girls.

Seth looked the two over and saw that they had no injuries to speak of.

The only thing that was wrong with the two was that they were out cold.

Ein came over, "they okay?" he asked. "They seem fine, no bumps or bruises" Seth replied to him.

A dull rumble was heard from below the deck. The air grew warm.

A foul stench that was similar to rotting meat mixed with piss that was in a coke bottle for a month. (Don't ask)

A large thud sounded through out the ship as it suddenly jerked

The crew men were trying to find the cause of their sudden stop.

"Musta hit a reef" one of the crew members yelled.

"This does not feel right" Seth said.

Ein was wide eyed and frozen in place.

"Ein, what's up?" Seth said.

"I think I know why we stopped" Ein said pointing behind Seth.

Seth turned around to see huge serpentine head sticking out of the water.

"Well then that explains the smell…" Seth said wide eyed

The creature Screeched causing the air to rumble its foul breath flooded the ship.

"Ein you get these two to safety and try and find my dad. I'll see if I can't help things here." Seth said.

"Got it!" Ein said hoisting the two ladies on to his shoulders.

The crew opened boxes on the deck containing spears and crossbows. Twelve smaller heads came through water. They surrounded the ship.

The smaller heads attacked the ship.

Seth quickly cut off one of the creature's heads. Not an easy feat, for they were big enough to swallow a man whole. Speak of the devil, one of them did.

The creatures were picking of the crew men left and right. But in the chaos, 4 of the heads that ended up being removed started to regenerate.

Seth stabbed one in the eye and threw it into the water.

Ein had gotten the girls onto a life raft and with 3 crewmen cast it off from the boat. He him self had fended off 4 heads on his own.

Two of the heads lunged at Ein from opposite sides of the boat.

At the last moment Ein moved out of the way and the two heads collided.

"If I wasn't in mortal danger id be having fun." Ein said.

Seth however wasn't having fun.

One of the creatures and closed it jaws around him and was about to be on the wrong side of a fork.

The beast snapped its jaws shut… and a sword popped out of the roof of its mouth. The creature vomited Seth up.

"Not pleasant!" Seth yelled.

"If we kill them they just come back." Ein said.

"It's like there being healed by something." Seth said decapitating another head.

"Wait, what happened to the big one?" Ein asked.

The ship shook violently. "That answer you question, I think if were going to get any were the big one has got to go." Seth said.

There was a silence between the two.

"No, I wont do it" Ein said.

"You have to, I can't do it." Seth said

"No I have better chance up here" Ein said.

"If you want to live, get your ass in the water and kill the thing! You can hold your breath for over an hour, I can't do that. You have to kill it." Seth Yelled.

"Fine! Ill do it." Ein said.

Seth removed another head from the battle as more grew back.

Ein dove into the water.

Seth was the last person on the ship slashing the heads left and right.

A dull roar was heard and all of the heads seed to cringe.

The gigantic head burst from the water, bleeding profusely. Ein was on top of the creature's head stabbing non stop.

Seth jumped on top of one of the smaller heads and used that to boost him to the gigantic one.

He landed on the neck of the creature. He slid down it sticking his sword in strategic spots.

The beast slowed and sank into the water. It was dead.

That moment Seth stirred from his nap.

"Oh Come on!" he said.

"What's the matter honey" Colette said.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Seth said.

"We were bored so we followed you, and then our ship hit a reef in the middle of the ocean and we boarded your ship when you pulled by." Lainey said.

"Lainey you're here, I thought I smelled cabbage." Seth said.

"Ill spare you this time only because of your little girl friend there." Lainey said glaring at him

Alice was in his lap. "We found her in Ossa trail." Seth said. "And she followed us."

"Anyway get up we've landed already." Lainey said.

"Yeah and your mom wants your help." Ein said.

Seth went to his mother, and she gave him a piece of paper.

"Get these in the market for me." Colette said to her son.

Seth read the list, "you've got to be kidding me" he said.

"We don't need Allen Wrenches, Gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters, trash compactors, Juice extractor, Shower rods and water meters, walkie talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, Radial tires, BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers, picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters, paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters, kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables, hooks and tackle, Grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles, pesticides for fumigation, high performance lubrication, metal proofing, water proofing, multipurpose insulation, Air compressors, Breast connecters, wrecking chisel, smoke detectors, tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors, trailer hitch demagnetizers, Automatic circumcisers, tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers, Soffit panels, Circuit breakers, Vacuum cleaners, Coffee makers, Calculators, generators, and matching salt and pepper shakers." Seth said.

"We like to stock up." Colette said smiling.

**Finished, finished I say now please read and review. **

**And the link for the game demo has been updated so if you downloaded it and it didn't work when you tried to run it I should work now.**


	13. Chapter 11

**I am the Luckiest guy in the world!!!**

**Regal: what's got so you worked up that your updating so soon?**

**Me: a Creative stroke of genius my friend!! I knew starting that other game would help me write!!**

**Regal: so this isn't about Freakyanimegal456 mentioning you in one of her stories.**

**Me: wait she did? Show me.**

**Regal shows Jakonen grand randomness #4**

**Me: Fuel for the fire!!!! **

**Me: Now that I am motivated I can defend my honor as a writer and defend my mighty barracks at the same time, HAHA!! **

**Regal: you're babbling again.**

**Me: oh yeah, story, best get to doing that. I warn you the plot may slow down a bit since we won't be leaving Palmacosta for a while.**

**Regal: oh I forgot that this is where you were going to…**

**I shoot Regal to keep him from giving spoilers**

**Me: Whew that was close…………. Oh shi-**

_**Space for rent.**_

"ok I got th**e **Allen Wrenches, Gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters, trash compactors, Juice extractors, Shower rods and water meters, walkie talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, Radial tires, BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers, picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters, paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters, kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables, hooks and tackle, Grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles, pesticides for fumigation, high performance lubrication, metal proofing, water proofing, multipurpose insulation, and the Air compressors." Seth said.

"What's next on the list?" Ein asked

Seth paused, "breast connecters?" he said.

"What the hell is a breast connecter?" they both said.

"Could it be a bra of some kind?" Ein asked.

"Mom would just call it a bra then." Seth said.

Lainey walked up to the guys.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're trying to figure out what a breast connecter is." Seth said.

"Isn't it called a bra" Lainey said.

"Mom wrote the list so she would have just said that but if she says something like this it must be different." Seth said.

"Let's ask your dad." Ein said.

The three teens walked up to Lloyd who was unloading stuff from the boat.

Lainey walked up to Lloyd. "Daddy what's a breast connecter?" she asked.

"You're wearing one and it's called a bra." Lloyd said.

"But mom put it on the list of hardware Sethy was supposed to get." Lainey said.

Ein looked a Seth "Don't say a word" Seth said with a glare. Ein backed off.

Lloyd looked puzzled, "why would she put 'breast connecters' on a hardware list"

"I swear this is the funniest waste of time ever" Seth said to himself.

Latter they found out it was a spell check typo and was supposed to be **Brass** connecters. (Sorry had to clear that up from the last chapter pointlessly, hey it was funny wasn't)

Seth and the others finished shopping and the children where sent to rent rooms for the group.

"That cat really likes you" Lainey observed.

"I know it's odd, I only found Alice about a day ago." Seth said scratching Alice, who was on Seth's shoulder-plate.

"Well you've always had a way with cats, your practically living nip" Ein said.

"That'll be 450 gald a night." The clerk said at the desk, "here are your room keys."

"Thanks" Seth said grabbing them.

Meanwhile at the Governor's office…

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice Mr. Irving and Mrs. Irving." The Governor said.

"Anytime Governor Neal" Lloyd said.

"Now, as you've probably already heard by know people have been disappearing as of late." Neal said. "What most don't know is that the majority are young children."

"So there's been no trace of them what so ever?" Lloyd asked.

There was a small pause. "Leave us" Neal said to the guards at the door.

Neal leaned in closer to the Irvings, "there are a total of 27 disappearances. There where 28, until one of them came back."

"The person was Michael Hideburg, 13 years old. He was found at a checkpoint on the road north." Neal said.

"The boy looked to have been beaten within an inch of his life." Neal said.

"Where is he now?" Colette asked.

"He's dead." Neal said with his eyes closed, "now the curious part is how he died."

"One day after he was found he had what at first looked like a seizure, but then one minute later he started to bleed from his eyes and his body began to shrivel" he continued

"The next moment he exploded, leaving a pile of dust and bones; no blood to speak of." Neal said with is eyes sill closed.

**And were done! Sorry for the shortness. I had to update before school starts which is Monday.**

**Open up this is The Namco Trademark enforcers; we have your residence surrounded.**

**Me: I'm not home right now! Please come back at a later time.**

**Namco: we have conformation that you harmed a trademarked character.**

**Me: I'm not going to get out of this one easily**

**Me: Anyway if you want a boyfriend freaky just come to St. Louis Missouri there are tons of people I know you might like.**

**Regal: uhh Jakonen you just revealed to the whole world where you live.**

**Me: You're alive!**

**Regal: and you might no live to see tomorrow. You became public.**

**Me: heh if an online predator comes for me I always keep my knife on me. (This is true) They can have plenty of fun with that in their head.**

**Ja Nah loyal viewers and come back again some time well leave the light on for yah. **


	14. Chapter 12

**I bring good news and bad news.**

**Regal: the good news is that we've started updating again.**

**Me: due to the realization that most of my classes this semester do not give out homework (i.e. drama) I will try to update every Wednesday and/or Thursday.**

**Me: bad news is I have delayed making games for a while until the summer when I have the most free-time.**

**Regal: you're all probably disappointed, just as we are.**

**Me: well enough stalling for time, on with the show!**

_**Calling in the Smart Guy.**_

"The only thing that was left," Neal said, "was dust and a pile of bones."

"Not even a drop of blood?" Lloyd.

"No, we have a specialist working on the remains to try to figure out the cause. In fact I think he wants to discuss it with you." Neal said.

"Show us too him, maybe he can tell us something about what's going on" Colette said.

It was mid evening, and Seth was wandering the port town, looking at the various stores, and shops.

_Despite the disappearances this seems like a peaceful town._

The peace was broken by high pitched screams. Seth turned to see what had caused this breakage of silence. To his horror he found a mob of Seth fan girls.

He knew this because they were waving banners with his name on it with hearts attached. _Although I am surprised and flattered at the fact that I have fan girls I fear for my life as I narrate my feelings in my head._

Que the Benny Hill music. The rabid fan girls chased our hero around the …

Once peaceful port town.

And just like classic cartoons, he turned a corner and lost them.

Seth dusted himself off. _Works every time._

"Becoming popular are we?" Ein said.

Seth jumped at his presence. "Dude, do you have to do that?" he said.

Ein sighed, "If you weren't so easily startled I wouldn't do it. Anyway I have something for you do for me." He said.

Seth eyed him, sizing up his expression. "All right ill do it." he said after a pause.

The three adults approached a guarded building. Neal opened the door, and they entered.

It was amazing inside… what ever it was. Tubes were spiraling through out the place. Obscure and odd plants were thrown about the framework. Floating orbs were moving through out the room at brisk paces. There was a central table with at least twenty books strewn about its surface. A man with long blue hair and robes was writing notes.

The man stopped, and said "you know I never did do your homework for you." Genis turned around.

"Genis!" Lloyd exclaimed upon seeing his old childhood friend.

"Well seems were finally working together again." Genis said. "About time too, I was afraid you die of old age before I saw you again."

"Well I'm not dead yet." Lloyd laughed.

"Heh, anyway come over here let me show you something." Genis ushered the Irving couple over to a monitor.

"This monitor is showing the remains mana composition." Genis explained. "Its designed to show any traces of mana concentration points on the deceased body. Basically, if you were killed by a magic, it would show what element of the spell that killed you."

"Useful" Colette said. "But why are we looking at this?"

"I was getting to that," Genis said "the monitor reads high amounts of earth mana concentration through out the body."

"So they were killed by an earth spell?" Lloyd asked.

"This is where it gets weird" Genis said sitting down in a nearby chair, "the amount of earth mana concentrated in the dust and bones is higher than any spell could inflict."

"The only way I could think of, and this is almost impossible, is if his entire body was made up of earth mana." Genis said. "Mana in a body is raw mana and doesn't have an element to it. Living beings can't survive with just one element in them"

"How again did you talk me into this?" Seth said next to Ein. Ein sighed.

"Listen there's a Seth poser somewhere in this bar; he's the one that got you mixed up with those fangirls earlier." Ein replied.

"Don't know whether to thank him or hate him." Seth chuckled, "now why would he be here?"

"Because the legal drinking age here is 16" Ein said.

"Wait, what?" Seth said. There was a short pause.

"Damnit…" Seth said cursing himself. _Fell for it._

"YO barkeep! Get my friend here the strongest yah got!" Ein hollered.

**Sorry end of chapter! Maybe next time.**

**Regal: you lazy son of a…**

**Me: im going to pretend I didn't hear that, any way I needed to update so sorry for shortness. **

**Me: till next I update! Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Well here it is the chapter where I go longer.**

**Not much of an intro gag to this one.**

**Regal: wow, you really want to do this.**

**Me: last chapter was less than 900 words long; I'm not stopping till I do this right.**

**Regal: Suit your self, Jakonen owns nothing.**

**Me: just to warn you pretty soon this story will get dark, REALLY dark. So those of you who can't take a little dark, best stop reading now.**

_**Prey…**_

"Barkeep! Get my friend here the strongest you got!" Ein called.

"What did I get myself into?" asked himself.

Ein leaned in close, "play along that look alike is in here, and the heavy drink order is a disarmament so to speak." He whispered.

"Why would some one want to act like me? I'm only famous by heredity." Seth whispered back as he took the fizzing beverage.

"That's the best kind of famous to portray, that means you don't really have to prove that you can do the something that made you famous." Ein answered.

"So why am I going to drinking this again?" Seth asked.

"Because you allowed to and judging from my special powers of perception, you're going to need to be hammered at least once before we go home." Ein said winking.

"Eh, like one of my Grandpas' always said, 'Dwarven Vow # 27 let us drink until the toxins in the alcohol consumes our livers and kills us.'" He said with a shrug; downing the beverage. "Let's just hope I'm not like Rock Lee"

(Meanwhile, at the laboratory)

"Since, living beings can only survive with raw mana in their bodies, then how come you say that his body was entirely made up of Earth mana?" Lloyd asked.

"Well to put it simply, the bones and dust were drenched in earth mana and I dated the mana signature, showing when it was converted to that element, reveling that it was converted to earth mana 13 years ago." Genis said with his fingers rubbing his eyes.

"And from his records, he is 13 years old. So he the only possible solution was that he was born like that." Genis continued.

"So you think that there is any connection between the recent disappearances that have happened?" Colette chimed in.

"The only connection I see currently is that all were between 4 and 15 years of age." Genis said.

"Governor Neal, did Michael have any living relatives?" Lloyd asked.

"He has a foster parent; her name is Nadia Mosswood, why?"

"I would like to talk to her about this, and see if I can't figure anything out about this 'condition' of his from her." Lloyd said.

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard all day!" Genis said.

"She won't be available until tomorrow; she is currently overseas getting supplies for her curio shop." Neal said.

"Wait has she been informed?" Colette asked.

"Yes, but she couldn't return due to problems with her personal ship." Neal said.

"Well I think we should call it a day right now it's almost midnight. I bet the kids are already asleep." Colette said.

(Meanwhile)

"I think the onlee rason we die is because we axe cept it to be and inevit a billy tee" Seth said in a drunken slur.

"Hey where's that guy Seeath Irvvving. He said he'd give me… 10 gald if I when through 15 of these. Hic." Seth said questioning.

Another blonde haired person got up. "Oh I'm sowee, les me get chu dat 10 gald." The Seth look alike said also in a drunken slur. He gave the real Seth the money.

"Jokes on you, poser!" Seth yelled as he uppercutted the imposter.

"Next time think about who you're impersonating before you drink." Seth said not drunk at all.

"How the hell did you drink 15 of the strongest whisky and not feel the effects." Ein said bewildered.

"I am at least ¼ dwarf, in spirit at least; you're going to need at least 5 more to get me tipsy!" Seth said in accomplishment.

"Lets get out of here," Ein said ushering Seth towards the door, "your parents are probably wondering where we are."

The boys walked out of the bar. The air was smooth and peaceful.

Seth looked at the sky the pale moon staring back at him. The night was perfect.

Seth had always loved the night; it's peaceful, quiet, and tranquil at night.

Seth looked down from the nights sky and beheld a woman no older than 18, removing a stand near the water. The woman had long brown hair, and ruby eyes. She did not notice Seth looking at her and left when she finished.

"You have an eye for quality my friend" Ein said over his shoulder.

"Quality in appearance maybe yes, judge of character no; when I first met you I thought you were a saint practically. You're worse than me." Seth replied.

"Well she seems nice, but maybe a little hard working for my taste" Ein said.

"What makes you say that?" Seth inquired.

"It's almost midnight and she's just now packing up. That screams work nut." Ein said blatantly.

"Suit your self," Seth said walking ahead.

Ein paused, looking at the darkened windows.

Ein was in the middle of the street, "I don't know what it is but I don't like this town." He said before running to catch up with Seth.

(A Few Moments Later)

"Where the hell have you been!?" Lainey said.

"Yeesh what are you, my mom" Ein said.

"Yeah Lainey, what's got you so riled up?" Seth spoke inching away slowly.

"I've been in this hotel room for 4 hours waiting for you guys, or mom and dad." She said.

"Well nobody said you had to stay here" said Seth.

"He's got you there" Ein said.

"Well some one had to watch over our stuff so it didn't get stolen." Lainey stated as her rebuttal.

"This is a peaceful town no one would think of robbing a hotel room." Seth returned.

"Then why have people been disappearing Seth?" Lainey replied.

"She's got you there man." Ein said.

"Shut up, Ein!" Lainey and Seth said in unison.

"Shutting up." Ein quickly replied.

"Since I don't have any cookies to bribe you with there's only one way to settle this." Seth said.

Ein paled. Lainey grinned evilly. Seth had an intense stare.

"Tomorrow 1PM meet me in the town square, be there!" Lainey said.

Lainey walked off, Ein quickly turned to Seth. "Are you crazy!?!" He yelled.

Seth, still starring intensely, said slowly "I'm out of practice, sooner or later I would have to. Besides its kinda fun." He said.

"Fine! Just remember to take the proper precautions" Ein said gruffly

"I trust you'll do your part?" Seth said.

"Yes but I wont be digging your grave." Ein said.

"See I told you they would still be up" Lloyd said

The two boys turned to see Lloyd and Colette standing in the doorway. Colette handed Lloyd 2 gald.

The party of five went to their room, it was pretty late. Seth zonked out within 5 minutes.

"How does he do that?" Ein said.

"Same way I do it." Lainey said. She got into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"How do they do that?" Ein said.

"Same way we do it" Lloyd and Colette said in unison.

And they fell asleep in 5 minutes.

"Still no one has given me a strait answer." Ein said shrugging.

Seth was on a stage, playing his guitar with a band he didn't recognize. The crowd loved it. He went through endless scales and rifts of notes on his guitar. He looked up from his guitar and saw that the crowd was entirely comprised of people made of stone, fire water, and other elements.

From the back of the house, slitted red glowing eyes shone brightly. Once they did members of the crowd disappeared randomly.

Soon the audience disappeared completely.

The eyes turned their gaze to the stage.

The gaze materialized a man in the blackest armor possible. The man started to clap his hands. It sounded like a standing ovation. The band was gone in a flash.

An immensely deep voice rang, "nice song".

The man walked around Seth and the stage almost like he was sizing him up.

There was a large rumble, and the stage lights fell. Bits of the roof were cracking

"You really brought the house down." The man said.

The entire area collapsed. Seth was completely unharmed and the man was no where to be found.

He surveyed the area. The sky was rippling like water and had a mixture of colors like silver and blue about it.

The ground almost seemed to be moving as well. There were not buildings or land marks to speak of except the ruined auditorium.

The ruins began to melt and mold to ground. A huge crash resounded through out the mysterious place.

He turned around and saw a massive arch, made up of some bone like material.

Ein appeared on the other side of the arch. Seth walked though the arch.

Seth awoke at that moment. It was an hour before dawn.

The ever popular dream sequence! Yay! Uhh… e-hem.

_The hell was that all about._

Seth wondered about his strange dreams, wondered why he was having them and such.

They seemed too real at times or too crazy to even be dreams.

All he could do was ponder about them, he concluded that he has some seriously fucked up dreams and left it at that.

Ein was standing over him. "Rising early today?" he said.

"Yeah I guess." Seth got out of bed and dressed himself in his usual attire.

The next two hours were spent doing Seth's morning routine, shower 10 min, style hair 30min (he's got long hair what did you expect.), breakfast 20 min, morning exercises 40min, and lastly napping 20min.

After their morning ritual, Seth, Ein and Lainey went to the guard barracks.

Seth walked up to the receptionist, (yes barracks' have receptionists) "I was told that you must register here if you want to sanction a public confrontation?" Seth said politely

"State your name and all combatants participating." The receptionist replied in a robotic tone.

"Seth Irving, and the participants are my self and Lainey Irving." He replied.

"You may have your confrontation between the times of 11:00 AM and 4:00PM." The receptionist said. The receptionist gave Seth a ticket.

The three walked to the town square to make the preparations for what was to come.

Ein roped off the area, Lainey put on a pair of fingerless gloves with the words Pride and Pain inscribed on them.

Seth tightened his shin guards and removed his sword from its sheath; he rammed the sword into the middle of the makeshift arena.

People started to gather around.

Ein took a wing pack from his back pack and released a stand.

"Ok I got 7:4 odds on the red head girl on winning." Ein said "ladies and gentlemen place your bets."

People crowded placing bets on who they think would win.  
The crowd surrounded the roped off area. After a few minutes of clamoring the square was silent.

Lainey and Seth walked toward the center. They stood and stared each other in the eye.

The wind stopped, no birds were chirping, no kids were playing, no wife was beating up her husband for coming home late last night with lipstick on his clothes.

My pen dropped off the side of my desk.

Hang on let me get it.

No Bear that is not a chew toy!

Give it here!!

Gah! That was my lucky pen!

That's it no treats for you!

"Uhh Jakonen were waiting" A crowd member said.

Oh yeah sorry.

Seth and Lainey drew their hands behind them.

They stayed like that for what seemed like and eternity.

"ROCK, PAPER…!" They yelled.

**Regal: that wasnt dark at all**

**Me: i said soon, not right now.**

**Me: btw, Freaky i want to play a game with you. your very secretive. im going to try to guess your first name.**


	16. Chapter 14

**I'm back! With a vengeance.**

**Regal: welcome back. We missed you.**

**Me: more or less. Though I'm a little down though.**

**Regal: how's that.**

**Me: Well no one has reviewed in the past 2 chapters except my girlfriend.**

**Me: not that's a bad thing.**

**Regal: you just want to know what people think of your story.**

**Me: yeah… well any way lets get this show on the road.**

_**Sibling rivalry**_

"Scissors!!" Lainey and Seth Shouted.

The crowed anime fell.

"Rock!" Seth yelled. He attempted to punch Lainey in the face.

"Paper!" Lainey catching his hand. Lainey then spun Seth over her head.

She released Seth, and his flailing body flew to the crowd.

Seth caught himself before he could hit the crowd. Before Seth could stand Lainey was already 2 yards away from him. She leapt into the air. Seth narrowly dodged a downward punch.

Seth rolled away from his sister; he saw that her fist was buried in the ground. There was a long steady crack that reached the edge of Seth's shadow. _I get hit with that and I'm a dead man. Lainey was never a person who understood restraint._

Seth rushed to his sword and pulled it from the earth. "You think that sword is going to give you an edge." Lainey said, "Think again."

"If there's one thing I'm good at Lainey, its thinking." Seth replied smirking.

Seth flourished his sword and charged at Lainey. "Sonic Thrust!" Seth shoved his blade towards Lainey's midsection.

But Lainey jumped up onto Seth's blade. "That's the problem with single edged swords. There's no back swing property." Lainey saying.

"You talk too much, there's only one way to use you mouth in the middle of a battle." Seth spoke glaring. He pulled the sword back and bit Lainey on the leg. Lainey fell of the sword.

Seth put about 3 yards of space in-between him and Lainey. Both Lainey and Seth positioned themselves.

Lainey smirked "you lost" She then hit the ground, and a mighty tremor erupted. Seth attempted to steady himself. Lainey dashed at a blinding speed towards Seth.

She uppercutted Seth eight feet into the air. She then jumped and performed her patented mid air suplex. (Think Hidden Loutis from naruto)

Seth was in the ground, only his lower body and the ends of his hair were showing.

His muffled words came out from the pavement. "Oh yeah, examine your shirt."

There was a long diagonal cut along Lainey's shirt. "Why you little!" she said advancing toward him.

She took a step, and heard something rip. Two seconds later all of her clothes slid off of her. She screamed, covering herself best she could with fragments of her clothing.

Thinking quickly, Ein threw her a two person beach towel.

She wrapped it around herself. "That was a dirty trick Seth." Lainey said frowning.

"All is fair in love and war!" Seth's muffled voice replied.

"But I still won" Lainey said smirking. That moment Lainey planted her foot right in every man's weak point.

In order to avoid even more empathy towards Seth's current pain, we now visit Mr. and Mrs. Irving who were with Governor Neal on their way to see Nadia Mosswood.

The three sat down in a room with a rectangular table in the middle.

The room was bland with a window on the far side.

It was almost an hour before Nadia stepped in the room. She was a mess, though she looked presentable. It wasn't that she was dressed badly or didn't comb her hair.

It was her eyes. They looked as if they had been depraved of rest for days.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Mosswood." Neal said "Please take a seat."

She took the seat directly adjacent from Lloyd.

"We would like to ask you a few questions about Michael." Lloyd said "the information they provide may get us the clue we need to solve this."

"Ill do what you ask" Nadia said with a hoarse voice.

Colette got up and gave Nadia a glass of water.

"Now could you tell us a little about Michael?" Lloyd asked

Nadia took a sip of the water. "Well Mike was not exactly normal compared to other kids. He always took his time at every thing; talking, walking, thinking, everything."

Nadia fiddled with her fingers "he also had this sort of fascination with geology, geophysics and agriculture."

"Those are pretty high level studies, was he smart?" Colette asked.

"Yes he was, but you wouldn't think it if you saw his grades." Nadia said "he was literally slow when it came to work, but he was smart enough to have theories that even interested his teachers."

"Hrrm, could you tell us more about his interest in geology?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, he was very good at it" Nadia replied looking at the table, "he could predict a rock slide just by looking at a cliff."

Nadia looked back up "also liked to dig and be near the ground. And he absolutely hated water for some reason."

"What does this have to do with the investigation?" Nadia asked finally

Neal spoke up "we believe that who ever is doing this is targeting people with certain traits. So any information about his personality or abilities is helpful"

"Now theirs one more question id like to ask you." Lloyd said.

"Yes go ahead." Nadia said.

"Could Michael use magic?" Lloyd asked.

"No, he can't" Nadia replied.

"Well we've kept you long enough, thank you for your help" Lloyd said.

Meanwhile the teens were having a discussion about the fight earlier…

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Lainey screamed.

Hang on did I say discussion I meant argument.

"Take it easy, it's not like anyone saw anything." Seth said.

"And how's that?" Lainey said perturbed

"It's because there's nothing to see." Seth replied coolly.

This earned Seth a slap upside the head.

"How would you know, you're not a girl!" Lainey replied still yelling.

"Would you two stop, it's done and over with. Let's just go and get cookies or something" Ein said.

"Fine!" the siblings said in unison.

"Wow that was easy." Ein admonished

The trio made their way through the town, looking at the various stores and shops.

After a few minutes wandering they found a stand near the water. The sign read, "Cookies and Other Baked goods."

A woman with long brown hair and ruby eyes was behind the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" she said.

"Yes id like a triple chocolate chip cookie" Lainey said.

"Ill have a sugar cookie" Seth added.

"And ill have a raisin cookie" Ein said.

Lainey and Seth turned. "What hell spawned you?"

"That will be 15 gald" She said.

They made the transaction. Lainey immediately began nibbling at her cookie, with a maniacal laugh.

"Come back again, were open late." She said.

"I saw, you were packing up around midnight last night." Seth replied.

"I try to get as many working ours as possible." She replied.

"Well I'm sure ill come back sooner or later." Seth said.

"This cookie is one of the best I've ever had" Lainey said.

"Whoa, that's something, coming from you." Seth said.

The trio left the market place, and took a seat at a bench in the town center.

Seth finished his cookie, and Lainey hit it like a bull's eye. It was one of the best cookies he's had.

Seth felt something bush up against his leg. He looked down to find Alice.

"You'll follow me any were wont you?" Seth said smiling.

"Hey look its mom and dad." Lainey said.

Sure enough Lloyd and Colette were exiting the governor's office.

The teens got up and walked over to them.

"Any luck on the investigation?" Ein asked.

"Unfortunately nothing solid. Just a bio on a confirmed dead victim" Lloyd sighed.

"Well next time you should bring us maybe we can help." Seth said.

"Well let's go back to the inn, got nothing else to do." Lainey sighed.

The hours passed quickly. The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

Nothing of importance, at least nothing that needs repeating, happened.

Night came swiftly, and soon the party was asleep. Except for Seth.

He was lying in his bed wide awake.

_I am really not in the mood for a freaky dream right now._

Alice jumped on Seth's chest. Pawing him and meowing. The cat seemed frantic.

"What's wrong Alice?" Seth whispered.

She jumped off and started scratching at the door. Seth got up and let her out. Alice bolted down the steps. Seth followed, curious about what got into her.

The cat had some how gotten outside.

Seth exited the inn and followed the cat across town. Alice stopped at a lamp.

"What's gotten into you?" Seth asked.

The port town was dark and noiseless.

Suddenly a shrill cry broke the silence. Seth ran to the source.

Seth found himself at the Market place. Searching for the cause he looked around. He found the cookie stand lady on the ground and shivering. Walking toward her, he found the reason why she had screamed and is shivering.

There was a young girl incased in ice naught five feet from her.

**Me: tell me what you think.**

**Regal: is it legal to strip a girl in public to win a fight, in a fan fic?**

**Me: as long as you don't go into detail.**

**Regal: then I think it was good.**

**Me: now the real question is what the audience thinks.**

**Me: all of you, who are reading this story, find it in your hearts to review and at least tell me what you think. I'm begging you here. I can't tell if any one is reading unless you review. Sure there's the page hits in the stats menu, but that is highly inaccurate. For all I know 3 people could have read it 23 times. So please review or I will not bring Kratos into the story MUWHAHAHAHA!**

**Regal: I don't know if that's cruel or pathetic.**

**Me: a little from Column a and a little from Column B**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello again. Not much to say right now. But I am going to give hint about the story.**

**Every one will hate me at the end of chapter 20.**

**Regal: why is that?**

**Me: beware the Ides of March.**

**Regal: the hell does that mean.**

**Me: you'll see.**

**Regal: geeze I'm not even in the story, and you're keeping me out of the loop.**

**Me: Disclaimer Regal disclaimer **

**Regal: Jakonen owns nothing except the eventual tweaked videogame adaptation.**

**Me: ill make the game so it's not about TOS as to avoid copyright law and sell it to the general public.**

_**15 below.**_

Seth sat in a chair along side the girl who managed the cookie stand. The two were in the lobby of the government building. The utter shock of what happened last night was heavy in the room.

A door on the far side opened, a voice emerged from it. "Arcueid Brunestud, please step in." The girl stood up and slowly walked inside.

The door closed behind her with a creek.

_First a fight with my sister and now the witness to a murder; what's next a cow falling on me?_

_But that girl in the ice was weird. She had no eyes and her clothes were ripped up. _

Seth sat in silence for quite some time. He started doodling on a piece of paper.

Seth wasn't the best drawer in the world, that was Ein, but he wasn't bad. He drew a horse, then a random person, then his dad, then Alice, and then he had an idea.

Seth drew the crime scene as best he could. It was crude but it effectively put things in perspective.

"You may go now." The door creaked open and Arcueid stepped out. She looked exhausted. "Seth Irving please comes in." He slowly stood up and walked through the door. The room he entered was dark and dank.

There was table and a single chair in the middle. Seth sat in the chair.

"Sorry for the wait, the last person took a while to talk to." A voice said.

"What ever it is I didn't do it." Seth replied.

"So you didn't publicly undress you sister?" the voice.

Seth chuckled "Sorry dad I don't recall that."

Lloyd stepped up to the table. "Heh, let's cut to the chase then." He said.

"What exactly happened last night?" Lloyd said.

"Well I couldn't sleep, and Alice wanted outside." Seth said recounting the events "I let her outside and she started running ahead. I followed to make sure she didn't get lost. I followed her to the bridge where she had stopped. I heard a scream and I ran towards the direction which it came from. I stopped when I saw that girl on the ground, shivering like it was 15 below. After I saw her I saw this girl suspended in ice. That's when I called for the authorities."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary about the surroundings" Lloyd asked.

"Not sure really, other than the frost on the ground nothing seemed out of place. Oh I dew a picture of what it looked like at the time." Seth said handing Lloyd the picture he drew.

"That's all I have to ask right now" Lloyd said. "But there is on thing I want you to do for me"

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"I need you to follow that girl, Arcueid, around." Lloyd said.

"What!?" Seth exclaimed.

"She said she was scared and didn't feel safe, and asked if she could be put on witness protection." Lloyd replied. "The governor doesn't have any spare guards around so I volunteered you."

Seth sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. "Fine where is she now?"

"She should be at her stand in the market place right now." Lloyd replied

Seth nodded, and proceeded to the stand where Arcueid worked.

At this point it was no longer a secret thing that people were dieing and disappearing recently. Apparently there was a leak of information and it spread throughout the populace like wild fire.

Lloyd, Neal, Colette, and Ein were in Neal's office. "So you think this boy can help in our investigation?" Neal asked

"Back in Iselia, he helped solve the a few cases that the local guards had trouble with."

Lloyd reassured.

"He can judge me after he's seen me work" Ein said. "Lets get down to business; I've gathered that there has been a leak about this case."

"Yes, we tried to keep the public from panicking" Neal replied.

"Believe it or not this isn't necessarily a bad thing" Ein said, "word of mouth is an extremely powerful asset."

"It starts with a rumor and escalates into a full blown info supermarket." Ein said smirking, "and added to that we have a creditable witness to one of the events, correct?"

"Arcueid Brunestud, age 18, she runs a bakery stand down by the market place." Lloyd said.

Ein nodded, "has an autopsy been performed on the body?"

"It should be done by now." Lloyd stated after a pause.

"Lets see what they've found out" Ein replied

Meanwhile near the market place.

"Being a bodyguard to a witness, never thought about that when I wanted to help." Seth thought aloud.

Seth felt the familiar sense of Alice rubbing up against his leg.

"And here we are" Seth said upon reaching the stand.

Arcueid noticed him instantly. "Oh hello again. Are you a customer again?"

"No actually I was assigned the job of protecting you"

There was a pause.

"Ever got that feeling that you knew that you were going to see a person more often than you thought you would?" she asked.

"Never once, but I know what your talking about." Seth replied, "By the way I never introduce I'm-"

"Seth Irving" she said cutting him off.

"And you know that how?" He asked.

"It's on the collar of your shirt." She replied.

"Oh, and your name is Arcue-" Seth started

"Just call me Arc, its easier to say" she cut off.

"Ok thanks, so are you ok with me-"

"Being my body guard, well you seem nice so it should ok for me" she cut him off again

"fine by me then, so what do-"

"I like poetry, long walks on the beach, and cooking."

"Let a guy finish a sentence will ya." Seth said.

"Its not me, the author is kinda tired of all the talking and wants to skip to the goodies." She replied.

"Still isn't an excuse." Seth said. He tapped on the glass of the computer you're sitting in front of. "You get this? Because I don't not."

Yeah just forget those last two lines; on with the story, again.

While this 4th wall breaking conversation was continuing, the adults plus a teenager were with Genis at his "Lab"

"As you can see that there is no sign of frostbite in or on the body at all. In fact besides having no eyes and those lacerations on her chest and being dead, she is in perfect health." Genis said to the group.

"The no eyes situation links up with what happened with the other victim whose eyes were bleeding. She could have bled her eyes out." Neal said.

"What can cause the eyes to bleed so profusely that the eyes go with it?" Lloyd said.

"Maybe some sort of poison" Colette said.

"Well I don't think that was the case, it looks like something shot out from behind the eyes." Ein said.

"Come to think of it, there is a lot of mana residue around the eye area." Genis added. "Ill do an analysis of that area later."

"Those four cuts on her chest look serious. Each one looks an inch deep and half an inch wide." Lloyd said.

"Now these cuts on the chest confuse me. I dated the wounds and it's like all four cuts were made at he same time" Genis said.

"But the angle of them all is too even, too perfect. Even 4 guys with swords who swung at the same time couldn't get this." Lloyd said.

There was a deep pause. The room was very still.

"I got it; I know what made those marks." Colette chirped.

"What is it?" every one said in unison.

"You said that they all happened at the same time right Genis?" she said.

Genis nodded.

"And honey you said that 4 guys with sword couldn't do it because it was too perfect" She said.

Lloyd nodded.

"Then it must have been a weapon with four blades on it." She said.

Everyone seemed to agree with what Colette had said. Every one except Ein.

"No Mrs. Irving I disagree." Ein said.

"Not four swords and not a weapon with four blades." He spoke "but four fingers; these my friends are claw marks"

**And that wraps up that, sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but I needed to update to keep my fans interested.**

**Plus its 11:00 and I haven't slept in a while.**

**Till next chapter.**

**Btw my Varity hour chapter is coming soon. Cookie or chandelier gets you in, and leave of description of what you want to do.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Lo I return from the depths of hell to save your souls from boredom. **

**Me: I'm back, with a vengeance! Sorry to all those who were regular readers. I when on creative hiatus and completely forgot where I was going. Well I figured out what I was doing and am now going to update as often as possible.**

**Everyone: it's about damn time!!**

_**Getting acquainted**_

_This sucks_ Seth thought _I might not be pleasant sometimes but would it kill her to let me in her house._

He was sitting on the lone bench in front of Arcueid's house. It was a cozy little house. One floor, nice yard, and some nice lawn ornaments. The door opened, Arcueid emerged from it. Arcueid saw Seth brooding.

"Thanks for waiting. I usually don't let people in my house, so don't feel singled out."

Seth glanced back up at her. She wore something different than her usual work apron. She was wearing a turtle neck sweater with a mid length skirt.

"So where did you say you had to go?" Seth asked.

"To see a friend in the square." Arc replied.

Seth stood up. "If you don't mind I brought some extra help" he gestured to Lainey who was approaching from their rear.

Arcueid turned to her, "you must be Lainey, I've heard a lot about you"

"Nothing bad I hope" Lainey said eyeing Seth.

"Oh nothing bad at all. I just told her that since she runs a cookie stand that she wouldn't get any rest because of you." Seth said smirking

"Now hang on just because I am an avid cookie enthusiast does not mean I don't have any self control" Lainey retorted.

"Ill give you a cookie to punch you self in the face." Seth said.

Lainey at that moment uppercut herself three feet in the air.

"So, Tell me about this friend of yours" Seth said to Arcueid.

"You'll see in a bit." She said turning and walking away.

Seth scratched the back of his neck; _one would think she was deliberately hiding something. _

Lainey, still recovering from the self inflicted haymaker, grabbed Seth by the shirt and held out her hand.

Seth dropped a small wafer sized chocolate cookie in her hand.

"Weak!" she exclaimed angrily.

Seth dropped another cookie into her hand.

Already a distance Arcueid turned. "You guys coming or what!?"

"Yes, were coming" Seth yelled back.

The siblings walked briskly to Arcueid.

"Little bossy don't you think?" Lainey said.

"Yeah but it's probably a just a front." Seth replied.

"Why do you say that?" Lainey asked.

"Simple women in general never act the way they are." Seth said nodding.

The response granted Seth a fist upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Seth said.

"For annoying me" Lainey replied simply.

"But I'm you brother that's my job." Seth said back still wincing.

"I know and that's why I love ya!" Lainey said walking ahead of Seth.

Seth left standing there. "Is it that time of the month already?"

Seth ran to catch up with the two girls.

The trio walked through the town. It was a usual day; people buying various goods, old women gossiping, kids playing in the alley.

Seth liked usual days to some extent. It's always nice to know things a head of time if presented in the appropriate way. Even on such days Seth reveled in the unexpected. He always loved a change in pace.

The trio turned the corner and a small shack that sat in-between two houses appeared before them.

Suddenly Seth's ears started to ring. He cleaned out his ears with his pinky but the ringing was still there.

"Here we are." Arcueid said stopping in front of the house.

As soon as Arcueid touched the handle for the door, Seth's head began to hurt. _Am I getting sick or something?_

She opened the door and the threesome walked into the shabby shack. Seth felt that every thing was heavy even the air.

The shack was filled with what you would expect from a novelty Halloween shop only a little more real. There were skulls on shelves and charms hanging from the ceiling. In the back there was a bookshelf that looked as if it was about to collapse and a stool next to a table. A small door was next to the bookshelf

The heavy feeling Seth was feeling slowly grew more intense.

The small door opened and a robed figure crept out from it. A hood obscured its face. It moved with a limp to the stool near the table and sat in it. The hood was removed to reveal a very old woman.

"Hello Arcueid it has been a bit since we've seen each other." The old woman spoke softly.

"It's nice to see you too, Madam Zambini." Arcueid said bowing.

"I am glad you could come on such short notice." Zambini said. "Your friend does not look well is he ill?"

Arcueid glanced back in concern. "Are you ok?"

"It's nothing; the air is just a little close in here is all." Seth replied reassuringly.

"It's alright if you step outside I can handle things here." Lainey said.

"No I'll be fine in moment or two." Seth said. "You were saying miss?"

"Ah yes, I have called you here because I had heard about your witnessing of a murder?" Madam Zambini said.

"Yes, it that is correct." Arcueid replied.

"A terrible thing for a person to see." Madam Zambini "you should take something for that sort of sight"

The Madam stood and pulled from one of the shelves a jar filled with what looked like fake crickets.

"Crickets are supposed good luck" She said "take these with you and you should feel better about you endeavors."

"Thank you" Arcueid replied. She took the jar and put it under her arm.

"I would also do a reading for you, so please sit." Madam Zambini motioned to a seat near the table.

The three sat down. Madam Zambini put a crystal ball and put on the middle of the table.

_Oh please what does she think she can do predict the fut-?_

Suddenly Seth felt extremely heavy.

The crystal ball began flashing different colors.

Seth looked at everyone; they look as if nothing was happening.

Seth felt a prodding sensation on his forehead. It stopped and the colors quit flashing.

Slowly the heavy feeling lifted.

Madam Zambini stirred and spoke. "There is someone who knows that you saw the murder; someone who doesn't want you to know. An old hero comes and troubles with him. A river of blood doth not cleanse."

She looked up at the ceiling. "If my interpretation is correct they will make an attempt on your life. I would be extra cautious if I was you."

"Thank you for that warning." Arcueid said standing up. "I must go now, take care Madam Zambini"

The trio walked away. Only when they were around the corner did someone speak.

"What a royal waste of time that was." Lainey said loudly.

"She is a sweet person but she thinks she can see the future." Arcueid sighed "I take her readings as sort of a formality."

"What a bogus belief' Lainey said scoffing, "Am I right or am I right?"

Seth looked behind him. "I don't know, call me crazy but I think that was legit" Seth spoke softly.

The two girls gave him queer looks. "What I just think she might be right" he defended.

"Whatever, superstitious one" Lainey said.

"Yeah, better not cross any black cats when walking." Arcueid said laughing.

The two girls giggled and ran ahead.

Lainey turned back, "don't step on any cracks or you'll break mom's back."

Seth frowned, "hey come on" he hustled to catch up, "just because I believe that fortune doesn't make me superstitious, wait up!"

Meanwhile in a coffee shop on the north end of town Genis and Ein were sitting down having some coffee. (Who wouldn't have coffee at a coffee shop?)

"Say you wanna play checkers?" Genis said.

"Sure ok you got a board?" Ein said.

Genis pulled a game board from his hand bag.

The two got their colors and set up the board.

Genis moved first

"I've been thinking, maybe Arcueid might not be telling us something. Something even she might not know" Genis said.

"So you thinking that Arcueid may know something more than she realizes" Ein questioned.

Ein moved one of his pieces

"I think so, she may act normal but to see someone get killed then incased in ice is more than traumatic." Genis said sipping his Latte.

"I agree that it was very harsh but it seems like she hasn't suppressed any knowledge." Ein replied "then again I am not a Psychologist so I'm not sure."

Genis jumped one of Ein's pieces.

"The reason I say this is that she was too calm during the questioning we gave her that night. Seth was even a little shook up when we questioned him." Genis said moving another piece.

"Seth has never experienced something like that." Ein said moving a piece in a safe position, "he's probably only seen a dead animal."

Genis jumped 2 of Ein's pieces, "king me."

Ein jumped 3 of Genis's pieces, "no, you king me."

"That was a good move" Genis said.

"Thanks" Ein replied.

Late that evening, Seth, Arcueid, and Lainey had just finished shopping with Seth lagging behind carrying everything the girls bought.

"I still don't see the merit of going shopping on a week day. All the good sales are on the weekends." Seth said fumbling with a bag that almost fell.

"Oh come off it, even you bought a few things." Lainey replied snidely.

"Yeah, I bought a pocket knife, 3 apple gels, and a new guitar pick." Seth defended, "my stuff is useful. All you bought is clothes. Do you really need 3 pairs of shoes you never wear them anyway."

"Well I like to have options when I dress up." Lainey said.

"Yeah but every one of those shoes would only work well if the wearer is also wearing a dress." Seth said, "You've never worn a dress before in your life. A skirt maybe, but never a dress."

"What would you know about fashion anyway Seth you're a boy!" Lainey retorted.

"Girls generally dress up in fancy or showy clothes in order to get the attention of **boys**, and being a **boy** I know what looks good on a girl, and what doesn't." Seth said.

Arcueid laughed

"What's up with you?" the siblings asked in unison.

"Oh its nothing, brother and sister arguments are always fun to watch." Arcueid said.

"…" they responded.

"Oh come on guys don't be that way." Arcueid said, "Let's go have some fun before it gets too dark out."

Arcueid turned the corner and walked down the middle of a narrow street about 15ft wide leading to a back alley square.

"Do you hear something?" Lainey said.

"No, why?" Seth replied.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." Lainey said.

"You're probably just hearing things," Arcueid said stepping out into the square, "even if you did hear something its not like it could kill you"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Arcueid in the side, and was flung into the wall of a building 5ft away knocking her out cold.

"Arcueid!" Lainey screamed.

Seth hustled into the square to find what had injured her. Another bolt of lightning was launched.

Seth ducked as it zoomed over his head and into the wall.

He looked to see who was using these lightning bolts.

He saw a little girl 50ft away who looked no more that six years old. Her face was blank and emotionless. There was Electricity all around her.

"Lainey get Arcueid behind the wall now." Said Seth as he drew his sword and ran to the girl.

"Okay" she said. She moved over to Arcueid and picked her up.

Seth had only covered 30ft of ground before the girl had launched another lightning bolt at Seth.

The bolt of lightning connected with Seth's chest. It hurt like hell, but he was still standing.

Seth closed the gap between him and the girl. He struck the girl with his sword, wounding her horribly. Yet she didn't make a noise

At this time Lainey had just rested Arcueid on the edge of the street and began to catch up with Seth and the girl who were about 30ft away.

The girl tried to escape to her right.

Seth tried to hit her with his sword again but missed.

She ran 15ft away from Seth and pulled out what looked like a syringe and rammed it into her arm.

In a few moments the wound she received from Seth looked less severe.

Seth again closed the distance between the girl and him and struck with his sword and hit her hard with his sword.

The girl fell the ground bleeding.

Lainey Hurries towards the girl kneels over her.

"Is she dead?" Lainey said.

"No, but pretty close," Seth said, "How is Arcueid?"

"She's okay, just unconscious" Lainey replied.

Lainey unbuttoned her shirt and ripped it.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"If she lives we can ask her questions." Lainey said.

She put the shirt over the girl's wounds into a makeshift bandage, a few moments later she stopped bleeding.

Clapping resounded though the square.

"My, my, that certainly was an entertaining thirty seconds." A voice said.

The two turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from.

A man in tattered robes was on top of the building to the north.

"You two handled that situation quite well in fact." The robed man said, "And I thought you wouldn't survive the first lightning bolt."

Seth moved little closer. "Who are you!?"

"Now is that anyway to ask someone's name?" the man replied.

"Pardon my manners, who are you please, before I come up there and rip of a limb until you tell me?" Seth yelled in return.

"No, no this wont do at all," the man said, "you can keep the girl you wont get any thing out of her"

Seth started running towards him.

"Oh look at the time; I really must be going," he held up his hand and a portal opened behind him, "Ta, Ta!"

The man stepped though the portal and it closed.

Seth stopped dropped to the ground and punched it, "DAMNIT!!"

Seth heard Arcueid moan and went to her.

She had just awakened.

"W-why do I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks?" she asked.

"Struck by lightning actually, I think you should pay more attention to Madam Zambini's fortunes from now on." Seth replied to her helping her stand.

"Take this you'll feel better." Seth handed her an apple gel.

They both healed themselves.

Seth heard footsteps coming closer only to find that Genis, Ein and Lloyd had arrived.

"Gentlemen I think I found you a lead on the case." Lainey said carrying the girl, "and it's alive."

**Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading this chapter, I hope you all like the new system I'm using to creating my stories.**

**Me: it's gladdened me to no end to be back.**

**Regal: we intend to keep chapters this long and longer.**

**Me: by the way, for any readers with stories that are widely liked could you tell me how long should a chapter be I feel it isn't long enough each time.**

**Me: well ill get out of your hair now, tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 17

… **So he does that then…**

**Regal: what are you doing?**

**Me: setting up the strangle hold.**

**Regal: … what?**

**Me: it's what I've dubbed chapter 20, if I squeeze too tight the reader dies and will never read the story. If I hold too loose they'll slip away.**

**Regal: that's certainly an interesting way of looking at things.**

**Me: Readers as I've said before, soon the story is going to turn very dark. If you can't handle dark then leave.**

**Regal: I predict that their will be a number of gruesome deaths from now on.**

**Me: SHUT UP!!**

**Regal: eep!**

**Me: I own nothing.**

_**A long time coming**_

Seth was carrying the girl piggyback style. Seth constantly kept checking her to see if she was awake.

"What's gotten into you Seth?" Lloyd asked

"If she wakes up the first one to die would be me." Seth said

Genis chuckled.

"You would be scared too if you were carrying a girl who could control electricity at will, without so much as a word" Seth growled.

"yeah I would be, if I couldn't already do that my self." Genis replied. He then held two fingers up and a spark flew between them.

"show off" Lainey muttered.

Lainey was pouting. She kept mumbling something about not getting any of the action.

Arcueid was stayed close to Lainey making sure the girl was as far away from her as possible.

"why are we taking the girl again?" Arcueid asked meekly.

"because, if we can figure out what happened to her we can figure out who, or what, is responsible for the kidnappings and maybe find there base of operations." Lainey summed up.

"that and the fact she needs medical attention" Seth added.

"yeah no thanks to you" Lainey replied.

"hey! I had to do something she would have killed one of us if I hadn't" Seth said. "I did my best to avoid vital organs."

"the two of you stop arguing now before I ground both of you for a week!" Lloyd warned.

"But dad!" the two said.

"no buts, now you behave" Lloyd said bluntly, crossing his arms.

"hrmph!" the siblings pouted.

The group walked in silence for half the way to Genis's lab.

The silence was broken by Lloyd.

"so Genis you ask her yet?" Lloyd questioned.

"ask who about what?" Genis replied oblivious.

"you know, a certain woman you know, and about you know what." Lloyd prodded.

Genis made a confused face.

"Have you asked Presea to marry you yet, you dolt!?" Lloyd exclaimed in annoyance.

Genis turned beet red. "h-hey! I will eventually I just need the right moment."

"come on, you two have been dating for 5 years now, it's about time you two settled down." Lloyd said.

"My personal life is none of your concern I won't jump into things like you and Colette" Genis said.

"now what's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd quickly asked.

"I'm just saying you two kinda were in a hurry. plus the situation you were in after words." Genis said, "you need a house, a well paying job, ect. And sure the adventuring funds we had were a factor but …."

The two adults prattled on.

"didn't he just tell us not to argue?" Seth whispered to Lainey.

"shut up, this is getting good." She responded

"… Seth was born nine months to the day we got married." Lloyd said, "and wasn't conceived a moment sooner."

"dad! There are other people here besides close friends and family." Seth said with a flushed face, pointing at Arcueid, who was giggling.

"oh hey, look we're here." Lloyd said at that moment.

"wow that was opportune." Lainey said.

the group brought the unconscious girl in side the lab.

An assistant took her from Seth's back and placed her on an operating table.

From the ceiling, a machine that looked like a laser. A red dot appeared on the girl. the laser shot out a bright yellow beam into the girl's wound.

The slash slowly mended as the beam moved along the gash.

The girl's face relaxed.

Colette entered from the main entrance. She kissed Lloyd then her eyes were drawn to what was happening.

"another victim?" she asked.

"nope, a survivor." Lloyd replied.

"so what happens now" Colette asked.

"well first we'll see what element she is and how her body is functioning. We've never had a live one before so I'm curious to see how she ticks."

"she is a person first and a test subject second." Ein said morphing from the corner.

"I wont do anything inhumane, if that's what your worried about" Genis said.

"so shall we get started?" Genis said rubbing his hands together.

The Assistants strapped wires onto the girl. several monitors turned on. Her pulse and heart rate were shown, along with her mana signature.

"her mana is mainly lightning based." Genis stated. He brought up a 3d representation of her.

"the mana is concentrated around her heart and the mana circulates to the rest of her body." Genis said "a mana circulatory system of sorts."

"what, is there any blood in her at all?" Lainey asked.

"no, it seems her mana takes on a lot of properties of blood. And the rest of her body is of similar composition." Genis answered, "so she is, quite literally, made of mana."

"how is that possible?" Lloyd asked.

"well my guess is it's the same way you make a holy bottle, converting mana into a liquid through a series of filtration and pressurization." Genis answered.

Genis studied the image.

"There seems to be a strong connection between the heart and the eyes." Genis stated, "that's probably the reason mana burst out of their eyes."

The girl stirred on the table. Her hands were twitching.

Seth eyed her warily, studying her movement.

Ein put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Don't worry she probably doesn't remember you injuring her." he said reassuringly.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Seth sighed, "I guess I'm just paranoid; each time I look at her I feel like she's going to wake up and start throwing electricity all over the place."

There was a beeping noise coming from the monitors.

"What's going on?" Lainey asked.

"Her mana levels are rising, fast!" Genis replied.

The girl's body began to tremor. The occasional spark came from her body.

"Uhh guys I suggest we get down." Arcueid said meekly.

The girl's eyes opened violently and she screamed. Bolts of electricity flew every which way.

Everyone managed to get down in time.

"Man I hate being right!" Seth yelled.

The girl fell off the table and scrambled to the corner of the room with bolts of lightning still violently striking the area.

Colette got up and made her way to the girl.

"Stay away!" The girl screamed.

The girl gathered some electricity and frantically threw it at Colette.

Seth quickly stood up and drew his sword. The then threw his sword into the ceiling between the girl and Colette.

"What the hell are you doing Seth?" Ein yelled.

"Lightning always strikes the highest conductor first." Seth stated.

The electricity arced into the sword's blade.

Colette continued to the girl.

The girl tried to back further into the corner. She was breathing heavily, and was sweating.

Colette knelt down in front of her, held out her arms and she hugged the girl.

The girl went wide eyed. Slowly the electricity dissipated.

Colette stroked the girl's hair. "Its ok, your fine" she said repeatedly.

The girl's heavy breathing subsided.

The rest of the group got up.

"How did you do that?" Genis asked.

"It's a mom thing." Colette replied simply.

Colette picked the girl up and sat her on the table.

"What's your name?" Colette asked the girl

"L-Leyla…" she whimpered.

"She was reported missing six months ago." Genis said.

"W-where's my mommy?" Leyla asked.

"She'll be here soon, but until then id like you to answer a few questions, can you do that for me?" Colette said to the little girl

Leyla nodded.

"What was the last thing you remember before you woke up?" Colette.

Leyla closed her eyes and scratched her head.

She did this for a bit.

Leyla opened her eyes a moment later.

"Well I was walking down the street with mommy and we went into a shop." She began

Her eyes flickered around as she spoke each word.

"Mommy told me to wait near the door while she got some things." Leyla said, "After a while I looked out side the door and I saw a teddy bear."

"I thought it was cute so I went outside to get it." Leyla continued, "When I picked it up every thing got bright and shiny and I fell asleep."

She seemed to shiver a little. She clutched one of her arms.

"I woke up and I was in a birdcage, it shook as a moved." Leyla said, "It was very dark and I couldn't see much."

While Leyla spoke, Seth was staring at her with an intensity he had never had before. _This girl she can wield so much power yet she has such a small voice. It's freaking me out._

"I saw three people out there and they seemed to be arguing." Leyla said, "one of them looked like a man in rags, there was a lady their with a very long braid, a-and the last one was a m-man"

Leyla started shivering more.

"I don't remember much about the last one except that he was scary" She continued "he looked normal but was very, very scary."

"Could you tell us what they were arguing about?" Colette asked.

"Well I couldn't make out much of what they were saying, but the scary man was mad at the woman." Leyla answered, "He kept on saying things like 'I've already got one like that' and 'you idiot we need different ones'"

Arcueid tuned in closer to what she was saying as did Lainey and Ein.

"After the scary man stopped talking he smacked the lady." Leyla said, "The man in the rags said something like 'the one she brought may still be useful, if your interested I can dominate it."

"Then the man turned to me and said 'it looks like our guest is awake, we can't have that'" Leyla continued, "he waved his hands and I-I don't remember what happened next."

Colette sighed, "And you don't remember anything else?"

"Well I remember hearing the ragged man's voice a lot in my dreams after he waved his hand." Leyla answered.

"Well I think that's enough questions for now" said Lloyd, "your mom should be here any moment now."

Leyla closed her eyes and rested her head on the table.

"Gathering from what she said we have at least three people behind this" said Genis "that's about it though, except for one of them is at least a high level magic user."

"Domination, what she said the man would do, is a way of hypnotizing a person to the point that their completely under the person's control; thoughts, actions, name it they control that about the person, which is what I'm guessing they did to her." Genis stated.

Seth felt a tingling feeling in his leg. Alice was rubbing her head against his leg.

Seth knelt down next to Alice and picked her up and scratched her behind the ears.

Alice started to squirm underneath his arms. She made a leap from them and landed on the table were the monitor controls were.

One of her paws hit a couple of buttons and the monitors changed. There were wavy trails of mana coming from Leyla.

"What is that?" Lainey asked pointing to the monitor.

"Oh that? That's just a setting I used for my subspace travel experiments awhile ago-" Genis said.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" the rest of the group asked.

"I figured out how we can find the people behind this." Genis said ecstatically, "I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before."

Genis turned the Seth and started shaking him. "You said that the guy that was there left through a portal, right?"

"Y-yeah he did j-just stop shaking me" Seth replied frantically.

Genis released his grip on Seth. Genis shaking is hand in the air ranting about theories and formulas about subspace travel that only a genius could follow.

"Um, dad when exactly did Genis get like this?" Lainey asked worried.

"The Sage family Psychosis starts around puberty, usually a little after the start." Lloyd said wincing, "though it varies form male to female."

"… In short the supercharged particles from subspace linger on solid matter that has passed through subspace gradually flaking off the object, or person in this matter, leaving a trail of subatomic particles we can follow! They basically are leading us strait to the people were trying to find." Genis ended.

"Can we figure out were they are now using that?" Ein asked.

"Unfortunately the particle tracer here only works in the way a metal detector would." Genis replied, "We I could make it able to be taken with us but that would take some time."

"How long can you rig this up?" Lloyd asked.

"Well if I start on it now I can get it done by this afternoon." Genis replied.

"alrighty, we've got some time before we can leave, now lets get some rest and get ready to leave" Lloyd said.

Suddenly a thought hit Seth. His ears were ringing.

"Hey, Lainey can I ask you something?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Is there any reason in particular you still don't have a shirt on?" Seth said.

Lainey turned beet red. She had been shirtless the entire time, due to using it for a bandage, and quickly covered herself with a nearby towel.

------------

It was early in the morning and Seth had just had the first restful night's sleep in weeks. Lloyd gave him some money to buy whatever he thought he needed for the trip besides food.

Seth thought about the fight he had with the girl. _I couldn't reach her very fast with out getting hurt, how can I close the gaps sooner?_

Seth puzzled as he walked amongst the many stands in the marketplace. _I never did learn the demon fang from dad; he said that for some reason I couldn't learn it. That's the only ranged sword technique I know._

Seth stopped,_ that's it! Ranged! _

Seth looked at the several shops, searching for a remedy for his problem. He found weapon shop with a portly old man at the stand.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you can help me?" Seth asked the man.

"What do ya need?" he asked.

"I need something with range, you wouldn't happen to have a bow or something would you?" Seth asked.

"Well I don't have no bows, but there is something I can get cha." The old man stepped back into his shop and brought out a box.

"This isn't supposed to go out on the market till next Tuesday but if your money's right I can get cha this." The man said.

He opened the box to reveal a Crossbow. It was oddly fashioned as if it was made to fire two arrows at once.

"This here is a limited edition Double Crossbow. It's over and under set up allows the user to have two shot ready at a time." The man said. "In addition there are two triggers so you can fire one shot or two at once."

"Pretty nice, what's the catch" Seth asked.

"Well it takes a bit to load two arrows, and it's a bit harder to fire both shots at once" the man said "but other than that is good and solid."

"I think you got your self a sale." Seth said, "How much does it cost"

"It costs 5,000 gald" The man said.

"Hub-a-da-wah?" Seth said in surprise.

"This is a high quality item and I said earlier is limited edition." The man said "buy it or beat it."

"Fine here you go" Seth said sighing, handing over the cash.

"And ill take about 60 arrows too." Seth said.

"You can have those free as a gift." The man said.

"Thanks" Seth replied. He loaded up his merchandise in a wing pack Lloyd gave him except for the crossbow and 20 of the arrows.

"Take care now" The man said.

Seth waved goodbye and walked away strapping the crossbow and the quiver to himself.

Meanwhile Ein was also shopping.

"This is a nice bundle of roses, ill take them" Ein said

…In a flower shop…

Ein had bought nothing but flowers with the money he was supposed to use for preparations. He didn't care it was his money. _All I'll say is that in some freakish way they will come in handy_ Ein thought to him self.

Ein left the store with his many floral items, and left to the place that Lloyd had specified.

_Besides they don't know what I can do just yet; boy they are going to be surprised_ Ein thought smiling.

Ein continued to walk with smile on his face and a spring in his step.

While all this happening Lloyd and Colette were in their hotel room balcony.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Colette said to her husband.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lloyd said, "as much as I would like you to come, I think its better you sit this out."

"Ok" Colette sighed looking down.

"Hey, come on ill make it up to you I promise." Lloyd reassured her.

"You know after this is over I wont be doing a whole lot of jobs" Lloyd said smirking, "maybe we could send the kids over with regal, and we could 'spar'"

"Well…" Colette said looking off.

"Eh, eh, Come on, you know you wanna." Lloyd said nudging her.

"Well I suppose" Colette said smirking.

"There she is!" Lloyd said pointing at Colette, smirking, "and after the usual fifteen rounds or so, we'll go on that second honeymoon."

"Honey, you sure have a way with words" Colette said smiling.

"Well it's about time I got with the others" Lloyd said.

The two lovers kissed and Lloyd took his leave to meet with the rest of the group.

The walk was long to the rendezvous point and by the time Lloyd had gotten there Seth, Ein, Lainey were already there.

"What took you so long" Seth said to him.

"Sorry but I had a long goodbye with the Mrs." Lloyd replied scratching the back of his head.

"Alright we'll leave when Genis gets here, now we're going to be helped out by Governors Elite guard team." Lloyd said, "They will join us at main exit before we leave town."

"I see you've equipped yourself." Lloyd said "now what the heck are you doing with those flowers."

"You'll see in a bit" Ein replied.

"I see every one is ready" Genis said.

Genis approached the group. "Well it's finished. We can leave now."

He turned the machine he held on it started beeping.

There were hurried footsteps coming from the group's right.

Arcueid was running too them.

Seth looked at her, puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Well I knew you would be leaving soon so I thought I'd give you guys a proper sendoff" Arcueid said out of breath.

She caught her breath and turned to the group.

"Good luck you guys, kick some ass" She said.

"Thanks and we sure as hell will!" Lainey said.

The group waved goodbye and made their way to the front gates.

Suddenly the particle tracer that Genis had started beeping and whirring rapidly.

"What's happening?" Lloyd said hurriedly

"I'm picking up massive subspace signatures from… behind us."

They turned around quickly and saw Arcueid with a puzzled look.

There was a low rumble and a portal ripped open right behind Arcueid.

The man in rags stepped out of the portal.

He then grabbed Arcueid. "Yoink!" he said.

"Arcueid!!" Seth yelled.

"Oh hello my good friends don't mind me I just want to chat with our witness here." The man said, "But unfortunately this place is really not a nice place to talk so I'll be taking her to my place."

"Tootles!" the man said stepping back into the portal dragging Arcueid with him

"Help me! Please help me!" Arcueid screamed as she was being pulled into the portal.

Seth ran and reached for her outstretched hand but she was pulled in and the portal closed.

Seth fell to his knees.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCHHHHH!!" He yelled.

**END!! How do you like them apples!**

**Regal: you are truly a sadistic bastard you know that**

**Me: ehh it gets the job done.**

**Me: Please Read and Review!!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Well since I've got this new chapter up I guess I'll give you guys some new character information.**

**Regal: and what is that exactly?**

**Me: Character levels!!**

**Regal; o.O**

**Me: what?**

**Regal: don't mind me just keep doing what you're doing.**

**Me: alrighty then:**

**Seth Irving, Human level 2 fighter**

**Lainey Irving, Human level 2 monk**

**Ein Arteimer, Human Level 2 druid**

**Lloyd Irving, human level 11 fighter, 5 ranger, 1 angel**

**Genis Sage, half-elf Level 16 Sorcerer**

**Regal: these levels have nothing to do with Tales of Symphonia. It is too the new program we are using to write the story.**

**Me: that's it with the character levels, and who so ever finds out what these levels go to will get 200 internet cookies! I own nothing.**

_**The stakes are raised**_

"That bastard is gonna pay!" Seth growled.

"Calm down Seth!" Lloyd said, "You lose your head over this and you'll regret it."

"We will get the guy soon so getting steamed about it now is useless" Ein stated.

Genis was staring intently at the particle tracer. It was beeping noisily.

"Well I have some good news"

The group turned their attention to Genis. "And that is?"

"Because of Arcueid's kidnapping just now we can find them much easier, due to the new hole in subspace they just tore open." Genis answered.

"So we have a fresh trail to them then?" Seth asked.

"Precisely" Genis replied

"Well we've got no time to lose." Lloyd said, "Let's hurry up and meet with the guard strike team."

"Right!" the others replied in agreement.

The group rushed to the main gate. The townspeople all looked on at the group of five.

Some with looks of joy that the people responsible for the kidnappings would be taken care of, others with looks of uncertainty; if they fail what would happen?

The run to the gate could never have been longer for Seth.

The main gate came into view along with three men in chain armor and spears.

The men looked gruff and experienced in combat. The one in the center was clearly the leader, for he had better equipment and a scimitar at his side instead of a short sword like the other two.

"Good timing, we were 'bout to leave with out ya." The leader said, "I'm Goth, This here is Byth and Narse"

"Good to meet you Goth; so you ready to go?" Lloyd said quickly.

"Yes sir, we rushing then?" he asked

"Yes, we are heading out now." Lloyd responded.

Seth impatiently tapped his foot "Genis, where to from here?"

Genis examined the tracer. "The trail is going north of here."

"Alright, lets go" Lloyd ordered.

The group, now with the three members of the strike team, made their way north.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Golden eyes peered from the shadows of the main gate, studying the group of eight before vanishing.

The sun had lowered considerably before they had stopped to rest.

Seth sat down on a long hunched over catching his breath.

Lainey fanned herself

Ein took out a canteen from his bag and started to drink.

Lloyd stared at the area north of them with Genis who was fiddling with the tracer.

All the while Goth and his men were busy sharpening there spears.

After a short pause Lloyd turned to Genis

"Genis, do you know how far it will be until we get there?" Lloyd asked.

Genis checked the tracer. "The trail seems to head into the forest near the mountains to the northeast. We should get there by night fall if we leave soon."

"So in about and hour or so" Ein said peering into the sky.

"Toss me the canteen." Seth said.

Ein threw his container of water to him.

"Thanks," Seth's said, "we should leave as soon as we can; the faster we act the faster we can put them to justice and save Arcueid."

"Agreed" Lainey said.

"Seconded" Ein added.

"In fact I'm ready to go right now" Seth jumped up.

"Sounds good to me" Goth said, his partners nodding.

"Alright, if every one is ready lets continue on." Lloyd said

The group quickly gathered themselves up and continued on. Again golden eyes watched the group traverse to the north.

These eyes then jumped from shadow to shadow, following the eight.

The sun sank behind the mountains and cast a bleak shadow over the forest. Soon it would be dark.

The forest's edge was naught five feet from the band of eight.

They gathered around each other in a semicircle with Lloyd at the open end.

"All right we can cover more ground if we split up into two groups." Lloyd said.

"Since there are eight of us we can divide evenly into two groups," Lloyd continued, "Seth, Ein, Lainey and Narse in one group and Genis, Goth, Byth, and myself in the second group."

"Dad, why are we splitting up?" Seth inquired

Lloyd looked at his son.

"We're dividing into two groups so we can get our objectives done quickly." Lloyd answered.

"My group will go after the ringleaders; and while they're detracted, your group will rescue Arcueid and get her to a safe location." Lloyd explained.

"Ok, I got it," Seth replied in recognition

The rest nodded.

"Alright, we will split up only when we sight the enemy." Lloyd said, "Try to stay hidden if possible."

The group then set off into the forest.

The golden eyes followed closely behind them.

Seth and the others kept a wary eye for any sign of the kidnappers.

The group walked at a slow pace, as to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

_Alright Seth now is your time to shine. Show these kidnappers who's the sheriff on this planet._

Seth glared at the areas he passed. Paying attention to every detail he could perceive.

A black blur lurched at Seth.

Gasping he quickly drew his blade and struck it cutting it in twain.

The large centipede now in two pieces died on the floor.

"Shhh!" Lainey hissed.

Seth wiped the blood from the blade on his shirt and sheathed it.

Night had completed descended upon the forest.

"Its pitch black and I can't see a thing." Lainey whispered.

"I can see some what ok" Ein said.

"I can see just fine" Genis said.

"How come?" Lloyd asked.

"Well I was doing some research in shadow's temple and my eyes got used to the darkness." Genis answered.

"Lucky" Seth muttered.

Genis stopped along with Lloyd and Goth.

"I see a campfire." Goth stated.

"Alright gang, let's split up." Lloyd said, "Seth's group will go around the other side and stay quiet. You will know when to get Arcueid."

Seth nodded and left with Lainey, Ein and Narse.

The young ones plus a guard crept along and through the bushes leading to the far side of the camp.

Seth positioned himself near a rock outcropping and observed the camp.

He saw the man in rags was seated across the fire from Arcueid. His face was obscured by a hood.

She was bound head to toe. Her mouth was gagged.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw a cloaked figure a little ways away from the fire. The figure fidgeted every moment or so.

Suddenly the ragged man stood. His attention focused on some rustling bushes.

Lloyd, Genis, Goth, and Byth emerged.

The ragged man took a step back and the cloaked figure twitched.

"My, my, it seems that we have some guests" The ragged man said, "you should have given us some warning, we would have made snacks."

Byth stepped up towards them.

"You're all under arrest for murder, kidnapping, assault, and use of teleportation without a license." He said.

The cloaked figure stood from the place he sat. He was tall and broad shouldered.

"Surrender peacefully and no harm will come to you." Byth continued.

The ragged man turned his head to the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure's head nodded.

"I'm sorry but surrendering isn't in our best interests. The master really doesn't like giving up when so close to finishing." The ragged man said.

Lloyd drew his swords Flamberge and Vorpal.

Seth tightened his grip on his sword.

Lainey clenched her fists.

Ein unsheathed his knife.

"You brought this on your self." Lloyd announced.

Genis, with a few unintelligible words and a flick of his hand, Arcueid's bindings dissolved.

"Now!" Seth Yelled.

The foursome emerged from the bushes.

Narse grabbed Arcueid and removed her from the camp with the teenagers close behind.

The four with Arcueid quickly vacated the area.

"Thank goodness you came for me!" Arcueid exclaimed.

"I was appointed to be your body guard wasn't I?" Seth said.

Ein's expression flattened.

"Love is in the air" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ein?" Seth asked.

"Nothing" Ein said quickly.

Arcueid fidgeted.

"As much as I like the rescuing part, could you put me down already?" Arcueid said

"My apologies ms. Brunestud" Narse said putting her down.  
After a few moments of running the group stopped.

"Alright, we'll rest here." Seth said.

The group broke up.

Ein sat down by a near by tree.

Lainey leaned against another tree.

Narse stood in a clearing with Arcueid.

"This should be a safe enough distance." Ein said.

"Good because I'm heading back." Seth said.

The group looked at Seth.

"Whoa, Seth you heard what dad said 'stay with Arcueid'" Lainey reminded.

"I know Lainey but I just have to get back there." Seth said.

"Seth, you can't go alone." Ein said.

"Yeah! Wait what?" Lainey said.

Ein stepped toward Seth. "Yeah you can't go alone, so I'm coming too."

"Lainey you're coming too." Seth said.

"You guys… Fine we do it your way." Lainey sighed giving in, "we'll get Narse to look after… hey, where are Narse and Arcueid?"

The group looked around them. Narse and Arcueid were no longer in sight.

The teenagers searched the area the two were last in.

There was rustling in the bushes south of them.

Then a pair of screams came soon after.

"Run!" a voice screamed.

The trio turned their attention to where the sound came from.

Narse dashed from the bushes frantically.

He was flailing and his left shoulder ended in a bloody stump.

Suddenly a spear like thing rammed its self through Narse neck and a claw like hand ripped its way though his chest.

The hand was holding Narse's still beating heart. The hand crushed it and the spear thing tossed his limp body aside.

The bloody hand was attached to a body wearing a white turtleneck sweater and a mid-length skirt.

Arcueid with crimson eyes and holding a left arm stood before the teenagers with a toothy, insane, grin.

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**Regal: oh my god! WHAT IS WITH THE FUCKING GORE!!**

**Me: dramatic tension.**

**Regal: YOU CALL THAT DRAMATIC TENSION!**

**Me: you were tense right?**

**Regal: ill give you this one.**

**Me: do not hate me for my killing ness, hate me for grammatical errors!!**

**Regal: well your two chapters early for your horrible thing, whats with the change.**

**Me: wait what? No, no you misunderstand mister Bryant. I'm simply preparing them for the big one.**

**Regal: you have been doing that for the last five chapters.**

**Me: oh yeah right… umm… Oh look a distraction**

**Regal: where?!?**

**Me:fades into darkness**

**Regal: that's not a distraction, that's just your mom angry for writing curse words on her computer. Wait stop!! I'm not your son!! OH GOD MY LEGS!!!**

** we interrupt this program to bring you COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG SHOW!! **

**Me: Read and review fades back into darkness**


	21. Chapter 19

**Well… that went well…**

**Regal: I agree this did go well.**

**Me: yes, apparently gore isn't on the shock factor.**

**Regal: honestly I expected some guys to be going NICE!!**

**Me: so regal how shall we set up the rest of this encounter?**

**Regal: well I think we should cover what happens with Seth's group and Lloyd's group in a special way.**

**Me: I see what you're getting at. Enough prattle what do we always say?**

**Regal: don't get eliminated!!**

**Me: wrong show…**

**Regal: Jakonen owns nothing. And warning what seems to be an hour may actually be about ten minutes**

_**Betrayer**_

The trio stood aghast in the presence of Arcueid doused in blood and holding Narse's severed limb.

"What's the matter guys? You look like you've seen a horrific display of violence" Arcueid sneered.

Her speech has a moderate English accent.

"Arcueid what the hell did you just do?" Seth yelled.

Arcueid scratched her chin with the severed limb of the fallen guard.

"Well unfortunately little peon Narse was going to spoil the surprise when he saw a part of me that normally doesn't go on a human." Arcueid replied with an innocent look on her face.

There was a flash of movement behind Arcueid. A long rope like form was waving and wiping around in the shadows.

"Normally hair shouldn't move like it was a sentient creature." Arcueid finished.

The rope form emerged from the blackness. It was a long braid, approximately ten feet in length that had a sharpened point at the end.

The sharp end was caked with dripping with drying blood.

"To be honest I shouldn't have used it; it practically_murder_ to comb it all" Arcueid continued.

Lainey was looking around frantically.

"What the hell happened to the cookie salesperson, Arcueid Brunestud?" She asked nervously.

Arcueid chuckled.

"Arcueid Brunestud has been dead for over 200 years." She replied.

Seth tightened his grip on his sword.

"So you've been jerking us around this whole time!?" Seth yelled.

"Not jerking, more rather, prodding to be in the right." Arcueid answered.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ein asked.

"My colleagues and I needed more information on the world's savoir." Arcueid explained.

"What better way to get information on the father then to ask the son."

Her hands extended into claws.

"My name is Arcueid Balcroft!" She yelled, "Remember it in the next world!"

Seth immediately pulled out his over and under crossbow he bought earlier today.

He fired the two shots he loaded in earlier simultaneously. Both arrows were deflected by Arcueid's braid.

Ein pulled out one of he flowers he had on his person. He began to chant.

"I call upon nature's wrath to ensnare my enemy! Crushing Vines!!" He shouted

Large vines and roots burst from the ground and entangled them selves around Arcueid's legs and midsection although her arms were free.

"When the hell could you do that?!" Seth said.

"For as long as I can remember." Ein replied.

Lainey pounded her fist in her other hand and charged toward Arcueid.

"Wyrm Crush" Lainey yelled.

Her hand became encompassed by energy.

Lainey's fist collided with Arcueid's face.

Arcueid spat the blood that was gathering in her mouth.

"A futile effort" Arcueid said.

Her body flexed. Her arms pulled on the vines that held her. She ripped through them as if they were nothing but paper.

Her eyes flashed Crimson as her braid rammed itself into the ground and suspended her in the air.

Her entire body lunged. Seth quickly drew his sword.

She released an insane laugh her claws tore into Seth's abdomen.

Seth winced in pain. He gritted his teeth.

"Congratulations Arcueid, you just pissed me off." Seth Growled.

He held his sword back handed and drove it through Arcueid's back and into himself.

"How do you like them apples?" Seth yelled. He pulled the sword out and kicked Arcueid away.

The ragged man smirked after seeing the teenagers take Arcueid away. "Divide and conquer what an absolutely boring tactic." He stated, "I really thought you people would have done something a tad bit more, what's the word, Heroic."

"To be honest I though there would at least be some minions we had to get through to fight you." Lloyd replied.

"Well minions are also a boring tactic an also-" the ragged man continued.

The cloaked figure stepped closer two the conversation. A small bit of fog seemed to follow him along with near inaudible whispering.

"Zazamel, Enough" The cloaked figure said. His voice was deep and could make blood freeze.

The ragged man, now known to be Zazamel, quickly bowed, "yes my lord"

The cloaked man was taller than most, almost 7 feet tall. His broad shoulders suggested a muscular build. A small strand of silver and green hair revealed it's self from the opening in his hood.

"I will give you a choice Zazamel," he said, "which one would you like to kill?"

Zazamel raised his head. "I will take the silver haired one."

"Very well then" the cloaked man said. The man removed his cloak.

The man wore heavy black armor that was adorned with metallic skeletal decorations. His sword that hung at his side looked like the blade was attached to a spine of something very large.

Its blade was almost a serrated edge and looked to need two hands to wield.

His hair was long sliver with a streak of green in it.

The most horrifying part of the man was that of his eyes. His eyes were an icy blue that could stop a man cold in his tracks.

He looked like he hadn't slept in about a year.

Zazamel put his hands together and ghostly runes surrounded them.

Lloyd drew his swords, Genis readied his staff, and Byth and Goth shifted their spears.

"Well then, Let us dance" Zazamel said. He pulled his hands apart.

A ring appeared at Genis's feet. It rose until it covered his body and he disappeared. Zazamel disappeared as well.

The Group looked around frantically.

Lloyd turned to the Black knight.

"Where are they!?" he demanded.

The Armored one closed his eyes. "My subordinate usually wants a one on one fight against what appears to be the strongest magic user in an opponents group. Zazamel doesn't like interruptions, so he teleported somewhere nearby; but far enough away so no one could interfere."

Lloyd shifted his sword grip.

"So I guess that just leaves it at 3 against one." Goth said.

The knight laughed. His laugh could curdle fresh milk.

"On the contrary, your completely surrounded." he said.

He raised his hand. A black flame surrounded his hand.

The ground rumbled and cracked.

For a moment there was silence.

Suddenly a hand shot up from ground near the armored man.

The skeleton that was connected rose from the hole. Glowing red orb in the eye-sockets shone in the darkness.

More and more hands rose with skeletons connected to them. Surprisingly they were all armed with swords.

This continued until, as previously stated, Lloyd's group was completely surrounded.

"Anyone else not see that coming?" Byte said.

The armored man lowered his hand, "Attack!"

Immediately the Skeletons clashed with the three.

Goth crushed one's skull with swift shield bash.

Lloyd's blades cut through bone and marrow as he hacked apart 3 nearby skeletons

Byth spear rent its way into a ribcage as the impaled skeleton jerked around to get free.

"If there weren't so many I'd call this light exercise" Lloyd observed as more of the undead horde approached the trio.

Genis observed his surroundings, searching for some clue as to where he was.

The trees rustled in the wind.

"You look a bit confused" Zazamel said emerging from the brush.

"Where are we?" Genis demanded.

"Oh, were about 100 yards away from were we once were." Zazamel stated, "Though I can't give an exact direction to them. I never pay attention to these things."

Zazamel pulled a pipe from his clothing; a small fire appeared from his thumb as he lit it.

"Now I'm going to give you, oh say ten seconds to run away. Mind you I'm horrible at math." Zazamel smirked. He put the pipe to his mouth a bubbles rose from the end.

"I don't see any reason to run" Genis said, "if your stronger than me you'd catch up to me for sure, if your weaker ill just beat you and be on my way"

Zazamel eyed him carefully. "You know you're not as dumb as you look. Very well as they usually say En guard!"

Zazamel's fingers glowed blue. His fingers flied around and drew a star in the air with ghostly runes around it.

Electricity shot between Genis's hands as he prepped a spell.

"Thunder Blade!!" Genis shouted as his spell manifested.

The enormous electrical sword that Genis had conjured threw itself at Zazamel.

"Wild magic # 56! Chaotic Surge!" Zazamel commanded as he molded the arcane energies.

The Thunder Blade was sucked into the magic circle that Zazamel created.

The magic circle lurched and shot out electrical squirrels as Genis.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Genis laughed.

One of the squirrels hit a tree behind him. An enormous electrical surge burst forth and the tree disintegrated.

"Oh Shi-, Force Field!" Genis commanded hastily.

Three of the remaining four squirrels of squirrelly doom collided with the invisible barrier he had brought into existence.

The Force Field was ripped apart.

The last squirrel approached quickly.

"Reversal!" Genis said. A Burst of energy shot the last squirrel back at Zazamel.

The squirrel exploded in Zazamel's face ripping off his hood.

Genis now found out why he hid his face.

Half of Zazamel's face was that of a Teddy Bear.

"Well then thing are getting a tad bit more interesting." Zazamel said.

"Let's end this soon" Genis said.

"Party pooper; it's only been, what, two minutes" Zazamel wined. His hands glowed with a wide variety of colors. "Wild Magic # 12, Prismatic Blast!"

A violent rainbow of energy ripped its way from Zazamel's hand.

The colorful beams that shot out burned, froze, melted, disintegrated, turned to stone, grew, shrank, shredded, teleported, healed, harmed, and baked everything in its path.

Genis could only raise his hand in defense.

"Is there no end to them?" Goth yelled destroying his 30th skeleton.

"Screw this!" Byth screamed. He bulled over 3 skeletons and charged at the armored man.

"You dare challenge me?" The Armored man chided. He pulled his massive sword out. An unnatural mist surrounded the blade. He held it with one hand prepared for Byth's charge.

Byth's spear crashed into the Armored man's chest. It broke apart like it was made of uncooked spaghetti.

Byth pulled out the sword that was on his belt. Attacking from every possible manor Byth swung his sword at the Armored man.

The Black Knight easily blocked each hit. Sometimes he didn't even bother to block. He read every one of Byth's move like it was a children's book.

Lloyd ripped apart 5 skeletons as he made his way through to Byth and the Armored man.

Goth bashed and stabbed his way through to the two as well.

Byth was desperately trying to get a hit on the armored man.

The armored man blocked another attack with his sword.

"I've had my fun, its time for you to die now." The armored man said with a chill.

The man slashed his sword at Byth. Byth raised his shield to block. The sword shattered the shield in a single blow.

The Knight swung again. Byth raised his sword to deflect the blow. The Knights massive sword sundered its way strait through Byth's blade. It continued and took part of Byth's head as it passed thought it.

Finally in the follow through, the knight cleaved off Byth's arm at the shoulder.

"Byth! You-!" Goth yelled, "You Son of A Bitch!" Goth charged at the armored man.

The armored man simply pointed his sword at Goth.

"I call upon the spirits of the dead; become a destructive force to smite my foe" He said, "Soul Strike!"

Ghostly forms from the mist surrounding the knight's sword threw themselves at Goth.

The blast ripped apart Goth's arm and flung him into a near by tree.

Lloyd used the moment to strike. His fiery sword Flamberge sunk into the Armored man's side.

Lloyd jumped away before the armored man could retaliate.

"This has been the first time I have been wounded in quite some time. Congratulations are in order." The armored man said.

"I don't need congratulations from nameless men!" Lloyd yelled.

"My apologies, my name is Quincy." The man replied, "It will be the last name you'll ever know."

"Seth, be careful you're bleeding really bad!" Lainey cried.

"I'm fine Lainey worry about me after she's beaten" Seth winced.

Arcueid was clutching her open wound. "That was unlike your fighting style Seth." She said

"You're supposed to be calculative and patient about your attacks, yet you injure yourself to get to me. I didn't expect that." Arcueid observed.

"Whatever gets the job done" Seth replied to her remark.

Ein walked next to Seth. He pulled out a branch of holly and placed it on Seth's wound.

"Nature's water of life; restore your servant to his former self" Ein chanted.

A cool feeling over ran Seth's pain. The wound closed in a matter of moments.

Seth was not entirely good as new. The pain was still in his abdomen simply less severe.

Arcueid scowled. "He is a healer too?" She said to herself.

"Tsk, fine ill just kill you first!" Arcueid yelled. Her braid snaked back for a strike.

Time moved at a painfully slow pace.

The braid drew ever closer with split ends drifting in the air.

Ein jumped to the side moving an inch and hour.

Seth felt the need to jump but his body could not respond.

The snake like hair closed to mere centimeters away from Ein's face.

A blur flew from the corner of Seth's eye.

The braid was half gone.

A thud was heard as a crash was heard against a tree.

The remainder of the snakelike braid went limp and fell to the floor.

Seth glanced around his surroundings.

Ein was unharmed as was Lainey.

The missing part of the braid was lodged in a tree along with a large double sided axe.

"I'm sorry Arcueid but your fun is over." A female voice echoed.

Two golden eyes from the shadows in which the blur came from appeared.

The eyes leapt into the clearing.

Alice the cat was standing in between Arcueid and Seth.

The white cat glowed with a blinding light.

Seth had to cover his eyes.

"Did you really think these kids were the only ones to fight here?" the voice said.

The light vanished and the cat was no longer there.

What stood in its place was a woman.

She had paw like hands and feet. Cat like ears rose from her white flowing hair.

Green cat eyes shone in the moonlight.

She was completely nude. Though to the untrained eye one would not think so due to the white fur that seemed to double for clothing.

"What in the nine hells are you doing here Alice?!" Arcueid demanded, "You're supposed to be dead!"

The woman pulled the axe from the tree. "You know me, I have nine lives."

"Seth!" The woman yelled, "You look like you need some help."

Seth sat their dumbstruck. His cat just turned into a person and is talking to him.

"S-sure!" Seth stammered.

"Alright let's do this!" Alice exclaimed.

"Umm, what now?" Lainey asked.

"Less questions, more action" Ein replied robotically.

"Right!" Seth stated.

Lainey rushed Arcueid. Her foot planted itself into Arcueid's stab wound.

Arcueid howled in pain.

Alice swung mightily at Arcueid. The axe came close to hacking off Arcueid's arm, but instead gave her a bloody gash.

Ein drew his knife and bounded of a tree. He spun through the air.

"Screw Attack!" Ein yelled as his knife drilled its way into Arcueid's lung.

Arcueid gasped for air, yet unable to obtain it with her punctured lung. She slowly slunk to the ground.

A pool of blood began to form around her corpse.

The four paused to catch their breaths.

Alice placed her Axe on her shoulder.

Seth stared at Alice.

"Now I would like an explanation." Seth suggested.

Alice sighed. "Alright where to start, I'm not from this planet. Neither is Arcueid or the other two for that matter."

"So where are you from exactly?" Ein questioned.

"I do not see the merit of answering that. Though I will tell you that it is a near by planet." Alice replied.

"so how did you end up here?" Lainey asked.

"I was pursuing these three for quite some time, when I finally confronted them I was sucked into a vortex and I ended up here. Weakened by the encounter I had to assume that cat form for the majority of the time. That was about five years ago."

"any more questions you would like to ask?"

The teens looked at each other.

"No" they said in unison.

"Good, now we have to hurry to your father, he's going to need our help." Alice said hastily.

She rushed off in the direction of the camp.

"Come on lets go!" Seth ordered as he followed suit.

Ein and Lainey followed soon after.

Seth darted between trees trying to keep up with Alice.

Lainey soon pulled ahead of him with Ein trailing behind.

Alice stopped. The rest stopped with her.

"What is it Alice?" Lainey asked.

"Seth, you're too slow with that wound." Alice said.

Seth glanced down to see that his stab and slash wound had reopened.

"let me take care of that" Alice said.

She closed her eyes and spoke silently.

Her paw glowed and she pressed it against Seth's abdomen.

The wound was completely removed from pain and was healed as if it never existed.

"Wow, thanks" Seth said in gratitude.

"You can heal too?" Ein asked.

"Yes, and I observed your healing abilities earlier, a good effort but only good for a quick fix." She appraised

"Yeah, yeah first time in practical use, lay off me." Ein huffed.

"do we really need to do this now?" Lainey urged.

The four quickly started to run again.

_Clang_

The clash of steel on steel resounded in the forest.

_Clang_

It rapidly increased.

The sounds of combat grew with each step they took.

_Clang_

A clearing appeared ahead with a camp fire blazing.

Seth stopped in his tracks to see a large man in even larger armor fighting his father.

The fight it seemed was evenly matched.

**Regal: O.o The heck!! Cat human! Ein spell caster, teddy bear face, squirrels of doom; what is wrong with you.**

**Me: planed whole time.**

**Regal: dang and still you haven't done the surprising thing yet?**

**Me: next chapter I swear!**

**Regal: oh I understand you have a message you want to relay.**

**Me: oh yes.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, now I would like to take a moment honor a great man who has passed away.**

**In The loving Memory of ****Ernest Gary Gygax, 1938-2008, Pioneer and Patron saint of the Fantasy RPG Genre – he's doing critical hits in heaven now.**

**Me: that man has done more for games than Nintendo.**

**Regal: your very passionate about this aren't you?**

**Me: Of course I am! Without this man such concepts such as hit points and critical hits would never have been made! This man gave boss monsters their first job! He invented God mode! He defined what modern day elves look and act like. Hell Without this man the video game would never had come to be!**

**Regal: you're scaring me man!**

**Me: Let it be known that this man will not go quietly in the night. That this man's legacy is continued with every RPG made! Hail Gary Gygax and his son Dungeons & Dragons!**

**Regal: umm you just said the system you use for your stories.**

**Me: Ahh well, like anyone could have guessed.**


	22. Chapter 20

**There are so many reasons why I haven't updated this I can't even say them all.**

**Regal: main reason being your Procrastination complex has shifted from summer school to your personal life**

**Me: shut up!! I know it's a problem.**

**Regal: your 17 and you don't have a driver's license or a job. You have some serious catch-up to do…**

**Me: its bad enough I have to take summer school for the rest of high school without your jabs.**

**Sniff**

**Regal: oh gosh um… it's ok… Jakonen owns nothing…**

**Me: Why can't I get my crap straight!?**

_**In Mind's sight**_

Something heavy pressed on Genis. The pain of that weight was crushing his chest. Genis's slowly opened his eyes. A smoldering stone tree had landed on him. Genis mustered up some magic.

"Stalagmite," he shouted. A pillar of stone erupted from the ground and tossed the tree off of Genis.

Genis struggled to stand. He coughed violently into his hand. Drops of blood flew onto his gloves.

He put his hand to his chest.

"Two broken ribs" he stated aloud.

After using an apple gel, Genis observed his surroundings. The area was riddled with magical flames, refusing to be extinguished. The very soil it's self was scorched. There were also large pillars of ice, and the trees were stone. There was a dear fused into the ground struggling to move.

"The hell kind of spell does something like this?" Genis admonished.

He reached into his clothes and retrieved his particle tracer. The meters indicated that Zazamel had traveled some distance to the west. Genis quickly retrieved his staff from a tree and made his way in Zazamel's direction, hoping that he hasn't unleashed his power on Lloyd and the others.

Seth, Lainey, Ein and Alice felt their bones shake as Quincy's and Lloyd's swords collided. The air it self quaked at the sheer force that was put into their strikes. The collisions grew in number as the two swordsmen moved their position from one place to another. The clash of the blades sang of battle and combat. Their forms were perfect. Every attack matched with another. It was a thing of murderous beauty.

Seth caught out of the corner of his eye massed movement heading in his direction. He quickly drew his sword. A horde of skeletons shuffled its way to the group of four.

"Let's kick some ass!" Seth yelled.

Seth rushed in to the crowd of undead and drop kicked the first one he ran into. Lainey was close behind. She caught one of the skeletons and crushed its skull.

Ein drew his knife and dashed to Seth. Ein leaped over Seth and with a flurry, diced up 2 of the skeletons.

Alice looked at the two swordsmen, off in their own battlefield. "He better know what he's into" she whispered before joining the others in the mass of bone. She cleaved 5 in half with one mighty horizontal swing of her ax

Quincy parried the last flurry of strikes from Lloyd. Quincy was beaming a bloodthirsty smile. "You're the first person in ages that's been able to match me like this" Quincy said. He thrust his blade at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped completely over Quincy.

"You're not too bad yourself" Lloyd responded. "Sword Rain Alpha!" he shouted as he unleashed a storm of stabs into Quincy. Quincy was pushed back and thrown to the ground.

"Don't tell me you're done" Lloyd said pointing with his Flamberge.

Quincy started moving slowly. A barely audible sound emitted from Quincy. He was laughing. His low cackling grew into an insane laugh. He stood wide eyed and smiling.

"Yes, yes you might just be the one I need." Quincy growled. He continued laughing and readied his sword.

"COME AT ME SAVIOR, I LIVE FOR THIS!!" he yelled. Quincy rushed Lloyd, striking at him with mad fury. Lloyd barely deflected the blow. Quincy's sword tore open the ground from the follow through. Quincy continued to press the attack, the swings getting heavier and heavier. Quincy then slashed mightily at Lloyd and knocked him of balance. Quincy then followed up and slashed upwards and sent Lloyd flying straight into the base of a tree.

The armored man swiftly charged across field to Lloyd's position. His speed was demonic. Quincy swung his sword just missing over Lloyd's head. The sheer force of the slash pulled the majority of the bark from the tree as it fell in half.

Ein was eyeing the battleground. Something wasn't right. No matter how many were cut down, he still counted the same number of enemies. It was no illusion, his bleeding leg proved that. He spotted something moving on the ground.

The remains of one of the skeletons was quivering and shifting into its original form. These skeletons must be reanimating after they get destroyed!

He began to calculate options in his head as he parried an incoming sword. The skeletons were being summoned by that armored man, so killing him would stop them. Since Seth's dad is already trying to do that Ein had to do something else.

It might work if a high concentration energy burst were to happen in this area, to disrupt and cancel the energies that manipulate the skeletons, but were to get that burst? Ein thought.

His reserves of mana were running low so a spell that could do that was out of the question, unless…

Seth cut through another skeleton. _They have to end sometime _Seth thought examining their still great numbers. Seth thought that then his head started to hurt. It throbbed like something was growing and pulsating in his mind. He ignored it and continued to press on.

The sword he wielded crushed his bone adversaries one by one. But each he destroyed the more he realized something was wrong, and his head hurt worse.

Seth's vision flashed. He ducked. A team of three skeletons threw themselves like bone missiles and passed straight into empty space above him.

_Wow, that was close._ _These boneheads are really getting more aggressive._

"Seth!" Ein called. Seth looked to his right to find Ein running towards him. He had the look of urgency on his face.

Something clicked in the back of his head. Something was wrong.

The pain in Seth's head increased with every step Ein took towards.

"Seth, I need you too-" Ein said, but Seth could not hear the rest. His vision seemed to slow every thing down.

His body would not react to the skeleton that ran into Ein. That collection of rotting marrow thrust it sword into Ein's stomach.

Ein fell down, motionless.

Seth's sword trembled in his hand. He rushed to the aid of his friend, his sword obliterating undead that struck the boy down. Seth put his finger on Ein's neck. The pulse indicated that Ein was still alive.

"Alice! Help!" Seth yelled.

The cat woman had just cleaved a skeleton in half with her ax when she heard Seth's call. She put the ax on her back and it stayed there for some reason. She got on all fours and loped to the boys' location. She moved faster that any normal human could. Dodging and weaving through the crowds. She leapt over a band of charging skeletons and landed next to Ein. She immediately began to heal him.

She stopped after a couple of seconds.

"He'll be fine he just won't be getting up anytime soon." Alice said, wiping her bloody hands on the ground.

Seth nodded. He soon felt a sharp pang in his head. He held his head with his free hand. _The hell is wrong with me…_

"Are you alright Seth?" Alice asked, "You're wincing."

"It's alright, nothing but a bad headache" Seth replied

Alice removed the axe and crushed an incoming foe.

Seth kicked a skeleton back into a charging group of them.

"They're defiantly getting better." Seth said.

"Their tactics have changed drastically." Alice said flinging two in the air with her ax

He heard a thump and felt a rush of wind. He instinctively looked around. Lainey and Alice were fine. His father had just been thrown into a tree.

"Dad!" Seth yelled. He ran to Lloyd.

"Seth! Wait!" Alice yelled. She was tackled by two skeletons which she promptly kicked off.

Seth did not heed the cat's plea and overran mass of foes. He cleared a line through the crowd. He caught sights of the armored man and, with eyes filled of rage, charged at him.

A scream of rage was heard by Lloyd and Quincy. The massive man half turned to the charging Seth.

Seth gathered all of the strength he could muster and brought down his sword on Quincy. A clash resounded through the forest. The force of the impact not only created a crater but forced the grass from the surrounding area to uplift it's self and fly away. A dust cloud kicked up from the concussive force.

The strike was awesome, but futile. Quincy had blocked it as if it was an afterthought.

"Heh, you're not so bad either." Quincy said. Small droplets of blood fell from the man's sword hand.

Seth was then thrown away at least 30 feet by Quincy. Quincy stared off into the space of Seth's direction.

Lloyd while worrying for his son took this opportunity to reorient himself.

"Don't worry savior, I haven't forgotten about you just yet." Quincy said while pointing his sword at Lloyd.

Lloyd batted down the sword and shoved Quincy off balance through momentum. Quincy deflected a sword swipe as he attempted to regain his footing. Lloyd began striking lower and lower at Quincy, gradually approaching his legs. Quincy repeatedly blocked each strike, struggling to regain his balance.

Lloyd then slashed at Quincy's feet with one sword. Quincy blocked the sword. There was a blur of movement near Quincy's face. Lloyd's other sword, the Vorpal sword, stopped a hair's width away from Quincy's eye. Lloyd's arm was firmly in Quincy's hand, keeping the sword attached at bay.

Quincy lifted Lloyd completely off his feet and threw him. He landed next to Seth.

A chilling laugh echoed from the armored man.

"Either one could pull it off it seems, but nothing was said about more than one, so which one is it going to be?" Quincy asked himself. He seemed to be calculating a hard problem in his head.

"h-hey dad, is this your idea of quality father son time?" Seth asked Lloyd.

"Heh, judging from my only example… yes, yes it is." Lloyd replied standing up.

"So, got any plans to beat this guy?" Seth asked his battle weathered father, "I'm fresh out."

"Oh I still got one trick up my sleeve." Lloyd returned.

The skeletons fell two by two, under Lainey's Bryant martial arts. They lined up and she knocked them down. But each one she destroyed the more it took to do it. The horde had given her a nice little gap to catch her breath. The endless mass of bone and marrow was taking its toll on the cookie enthusiast. Her knuckles bleed. Sweat dripped off her chin. Her feet were numb. As much as she hated to admit, she was getting tired.

Something flickered in the distance. A red light danced around the tree line. Even though the undead surrounded her, this light bothered Lainey more. The light stopped in place. With blinding speed it flew straight for the clearing. The light kept flying, straight at Lainey. Lainey reflexively raised her arm in defense. The ball passed harmlessly through her forearm. Soon it collided with Lainey's chest only this time, it wasn't harmless. It felt like someone took a sledge hammer to her. She started seeing colors as the wind was knocked out from her. Her vision faded as she collapsed to the ground.

The Father-son duo stood before the armored man. Lloyd griped his blades tighter and Seth leaning in slightly to do whatever he needed to do.

"Dad, what do you need me to do?" Seth asked Lloyd.

"Right now, all I need is time." Lloyd responded.

"Then let me go get you some." Seth said smirking. He then closed his eyes, focusing all his thoughts on the armored man. He opened his eyes into a glare that before now could only be produced by a certain mercenary. The grin that accompanied that glare showed a measure of bloodlust that Seth didn't know he had. The pain in his head flowed to the front of his head.

Seth stepped forward and pointed his sword at the armored man. The man drew away from his thoughts and looked at the teenager.

Quincy turned fully toward the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's dance." Seth said. He leapt at the armored man. Seth slashed at Quincy's head. Quincy tilted his head back and let the blade glide past his nose. Quincy batted down the next attack with his sword. He then swung his sword horizontally at Seth's torso. Seth's eyes pulsated with an influx of blood flow from the headache. It looked as if the world slowed down. Seth leaned back and the huge sword passed over him. He straightened up and attacked once more. The sword bounced off of Quincy's hand.

"Impressive, but lets kick it up a notch!" Seth yelled.

Seth thrust his sword at Quincy's feet. Quincy stepped back and the sword sunk into the ground. Seth using the momentum from the thrust he flipped over his sword and kicked Quincy square in the face. Quincy staggered back from the hit.

Seth followed through the motion and his sword slid from the ground. The blade flew in a wide arc over Seth's head as he brought it down. The blade stopped as it hit something, and that something bled.

Seth's sword was lodged a half inch inside Quincy's skull. Quincy's eyes were completely white.

An over whelming sense of elation filled Seth's body. That satisfaction died quickly as Quincy's eyes began to glow an icy blue.

"Your fighting style is most interesting, yet you lack the power bring it to its potential." Quincy said to Seth.

"I know now you are not the one I am looking for." Quincy said coolly, he pulled the sword from his head and threw it aside.

A huge gust of wind billowed from behind Seth. Seth glanced back to see his father holding a sword that appeared to be made of pure energy. The Eternal Sword.

"Now that you're done with my son, you can have me in full force." Lloyd yelled.

Seth quickly leapt aside. Lloyd charged with the speed of a demon. When Lloyd hit Quincy it sounded like thunder as if the strike could have torn open the sky. Quincy was thrown like a rag doll.

Quincy struggled to get up; his icy glowing eyes pulsated with anger. When he finally regained his footing he held his sword out pointing to Lloyd.

"Yes, you are definitely the one I seek." Quincy laughed. His grim sword became surrounded by a glowing blue fog of malevolence. The gouge in his forehead started to smoke blue mist as it closed.

"I think it is time to end this." Quincy said coldly.

"I agree" Lloyd returned.

The two great warriors charged with all their being. Crackling energies from the Eternal sword shook the ground.

Every step the armored man took; the grass around him withered and died the mist swirling around the glowing blade with ghostly faces in it.

The air its self was being pushed away by them. The skeletons stopped. The heartbeats of everyone were heard.

"Falcon's…" Lloyd yelled with a voice that commanded reality.

Quincy simply yelled a soul shattering yell.

The men were only a few feet from each other.

"CREST!!" Lloyd Finished

A massive explosion erupted from the contact. A blinding light filled the forest. The earth shattered and flew itself upward. The clouds in the sky were pushed away. A deafening roar filled Seth's ears.

Then it was done.

The area was covered in dusty cloud. The breeze returned, and the cloud was pillowing away.

Seth's eyes opened. He saw two silhouettes of men. One fell to the floor with a thud. The dust cleared and Lloyd stood over a slumped body of Quincy with Eternal Sword in hand. He turned away from the corpse and walked with a limp to his son.

Lloyd stood before Seth and smiled.

"Come on son, lets go home" Lloyd said.

Seth began to stand with something hit his face. He closed his eyes. It didn't hurt. It was warm and it was wet.

He opened his eyes. Ran a finger over his face and looked at it.

It was red, like blood.

Seth looked to his father for an explanation. It was blood.

An icy glowing blade was protruding from Lloyd's chest. Lloyd was lifted up. Quincy was standing behind him with an unearthly smile. The blade was driven further through Lloyd. Lloyd's pale face looked down at Seth.

"Zazamel come on out." Quincy said.

The Mad Sorcerer materialized from the scenery with his half toy face.

"He will be sufficient I assume." Quincy said to the caster.

Zazamel grinned, "Oh yes more than enough."

"Very well," Quincy said. His hellish blade glowed brighter, as did the Eternal Sword in Lloyd's hand. Lloyd's sword arm moved of its own accord and pointed outwards. The sword released a blast of energy and a visible cut was made in the air. The Eternal Sword revered back to Flamberge and The Vorpal Sword.

The cut opened and a swirling mass was within it.

"I have no further use for you" Quincy said to Lloyd's impaled body. "Or do I?"

Quincy's blade flashed and he threw Lloyd at Seth.

Seth looked at his father's lifeless body, and then looked back at Quincy. Seth's eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a ghostly image of Lloyd still impaled on the sword. The form was struggling to get loose.

Then the image stopped and looked at Seth.

"Seth" the image said

"D-dad" Seth said with tearing eyes.

"Don't die" Lloyd said.

The blade flashed again and the ghost of Seth's father was drawn into the sword. Lloyd's body stiffened and became cold.

"What touching final words." Quincy said.

No response was given to the armored man.

"You…" Seth said with his eyes closed, his head pounding, his tears streaming.

Quincy looked down on the boy.

"You Son of a BITCH!!" Seth yelled. He rose up, and grabbed The Vorpal Sword. His eyes saw red, and he wished to rip the bastard before him. He didn't care if his arms were cut off, he would kick him to death. He didn't care if his legs were cut off, he would bite him to death. He didn't care if his head was cut off; he would rise from the dead and posses people to kill him. The man was going to die by Seth's hands if it killed him.

He was two inches from striking distance when a thud resounded in the forest. A searing pain flowed through Seth's body. A spear like object was jutting from his abdomen. He looked back to find that Arcueid had pierced him with her braid.

He wanted to pull the braid out and strangle Quincy with it but he could not, he lost feeling in his legs. He had lost too much blood.

His head was pounding, pounding and pulsating with anger. He fell to his knees.

"Arcueid we were wondering when you would show up. We almost thought you died." Zazamel said in a kidding manner.

The braided spear pulled its self from Seth's body.

"I think it's about time we left." Arcueid said.

"By my leave then" Zazamel said. The Mad sorcerer stepped through the rip and disappeared.

The Devil woman wrapped the braid around her and followed him through the rip and disappeared.

Quincy raised a hand and the sound of cackling bones grew nearer. The horde of skeletons surrounded Seth.

"I will let them take care of you. You don't deserve my blade." Quincy said.

Seth glanced up at Quincy.

"Ill sees you in hell." Seth growled.

"That's debatable, I plan on living forever." Quincy replied and stepped in the rip.

The rip closed behind him.

Seth felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't tell if it was pain or anger, but it was coming in large amounts.

_Am I dying? Am I being born? What is this feeling? It's like river of emotions, dammed up. Have I always had this? Did I always keep it in? If I did why on earth did I want to?_

Something was there. It was urging him to let it all go. That it would all be over when he did. The urge felt so familiar like he had felt it before and released it before. It was reassuring that if he let go. He would be safe. That he would survive.

So he did.

There was a green light. It expanded and shot upwards. The force turned the skeletons to dust. Then it ended. The night fell.

Genis stumbled through the forest on to the field. His eyes widened.

"This can be real" Genis said.

**And that's the end of chapters 20, sorry to keep you all waiting.**

**Regal: O.o you do realize you just killed the main character of the game.**

**Me: Oh… let the hate mail flow.**

**Regal: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!**

**Me: Hey calm down, the story isn't over yet. I've got at least 124 chapters left to do.**

**Regal: fine but that better make up for this!!**

**Me: I assure you it will.**

**Me: please tell me what you think and please try to be nice. Or I won't put Kratos in the story.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Wow cold crowd.**

**Regal: well to be technical you've been gone for a full five months. You're going to have to get new fans. Unlikely however, since everyone is going to be (and are) raving about TOS 2 and TOV.**

**Me: I guess your right. But it was kinda awesome to have my favorite fan fictionist be one of my first reviewers.**

**Regal: well if you want to win back your old and some new fans, you need to get away from all this drama.**

**Me: All in due time my good friend. As soon as we start tra… ooh almost gave away something there.**

**Regal: what you're going to tell them this chapter anyway.**

**Me: that, my friend, is called spoilers. No one likes spoilers. Well I do… but any way, Disclaimer!!**

**Regal: Jakonen owns almost none of this.**

**Me: Seth Irvine trademark pending… (Letter change makes it legal! )**

_**Passing of a Hero, Rise of a Legend**_

His father saying the words "don't die" repeated in Seth's mind. His head had been playing the scene from different vantage points over and over. It haunted him, the look on that ghostly image. He could have done more to save his father. The weight of his death was heavy on Seth's chest. Oddly enough, it was also soft, and fuzzy.

Seth slowly opened his eyes to see a white cat staring back at him. He was in a bed, and the sun was shining through the clean white drapes

"You finally woke up." The cat said, "The others were starting to worry."

"Alice, I didn't know you could talk as a cat." Seth said quietly. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for a whole week." Alice replied. "Some of us thought you weren't going to wake up at all. You're at the hospital in Iselia."

"A week huh, looks like I have some catching up to do" Seth whispered. "But first could you do me a favor? Could you get off me, I got stabbed in the area you're standing on."

Alice promptly jumped off his torso and landed on a chair. Seth attempted to lean up but a jolt of pain forced him back down.

"I want to apologize" Alice said with her head dipped down. Seth looked at her with a questioning face.

"I should not have dragged you into this" Alice continued, "Your father might have lived if I didn't steer you guys to facing him."

Seth's closed his eyes at the mention of Lloyd's name. He reopened his eyes and gave Alice a calm reassuring look.

"No, the result would have been the same. Even if you hadn't helped us; we would have found him eventually, or him find us." Seth responded, "in fact, if you didn't help us out, more of us would be dead and more of those kids too. So don't go blaming yourself." Seth closed his eyes and smiled.

There was a silence after a bit. Alice was wide-eyed at this. Who is this person that can smile like that after his father was killed. After another moment of silence Alice shifted her weight.

"Listen, could you keep my being a person a secret for a bit? I've already asked that Lainey and Ein do that for me." Alice requested.

"Sure," Seth said

"I'm going to go get some air, try and rest okay?" Alice said.

"Later we are going to have a little discussion." Seth replied. The white cat jumped from the chair and walked through a half open door on the opposite side of the room.

Seth lay there alone in that room. The ceiling stared back at him. Seth scooted back to the head of the bed. Slowly he propped himself into a sitting position. He pulled away the covers and saw what gave him pain. His midsection was bandaged. A small rust colored stain lay near the exit wound.

"So it still hasn't closed" Seth said to himself.

"And sitting up like that isn't helping It." said a familiar voice.

The doorway opened the rest of the way and Raine stood in the doorway, followed by Colette into the room. Colette ran to Seth's hugged him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake" Colette said holding on to her son as if dear life depended on it.

"Mom, can't…. breathe…." Seth rasped struggling to gain air with angelic strength griping his lungs. Colette quickly released her son. Seth gasped for air.

"You really started to make us worry" Raine said.

"I'm guessing I've been out for a while. What all did I miss." Seth asked feigning ignorance of his week long coma.

"Genis found you all in bad shape, every one was either unconscious or…" Raine stopped herself. Colette turned her head slightly away from view.

"Lainey and Ein fully recovered four days ago. Both said that they collapsed before you did. Neither of them knew of what happened after that." Raine continued.

Seth knew where this was going.

"You want to know how he died, don't you." Seth said. Raine nodded in response. Seth closed his eyes and recounted the events as he saw them. How they thought they killed Arcueid, the skeleton horde, how he and Lloyd fought the armored man until.

"After the dust cleared Lloyd walked over to me, a-and…" Seth's words started crack, "The man stabbed him through the heart." Raine and Colette went wide eyed.

"Then one of the man's henchmen came up and they started talking." Seth continued, "A blast came from dad's sword and a portal like thing opened up and they started to leave through it. I tried to stop them but then I got stabbed in the stomach from behind by Arcueid, who somehow survived. "

Colette cringed at part in which her son was stabbed. Raine kept her composure, but just barely.

"The last thing dad said to me was 'don't die'" Seth finished, "that's when I passed out."

Seth chose not to talk about Lloyd's spectral image still on the sword. Seth couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or not.

"So that's how it happened" Raine replied, "I apologize for bringing up a painful subject."

"It's alright." Seth said after a bit, "by the way, it there a specific reason my stab wound hasn't closed up yet?"

"that's what I was going to get to next," Raine said, "the wound in you abdomen was apparently cursed, it this long just to get rid of what ever was stopping it from healing all together. My magic only worsened the problem so we decided to let it heal naturally. With in a day or so you should be back to normal. A scar will be there however, probably for the rest of your life."

Seth nodded. As much as he didn't want any permanent reminders of what happened, a scar is better than a hole.

"Honey, were going to go let you rest now. You'll need it for tomorrow," Colette said, "because that is when the funeral is." Raine stood up and walked out of the room. Colette followed soon after kissing Seth on the cheek.

Once again Seth was alone in that bed. He slowly got back down into a laying position. He lost himself to his thoughts. Asking himself questions in which he knew not the answer. What should I do now? What can I do now? What was that feeling before he passed out? Why did that man not just kill me?

Seth was drawn from his thoughts by a knocking at the door.

"Come in" Seth answered. The door opened to reveal Ein and Lainey at the door. The two were outside their usual attire. Ein wore a plain red shirt and brown shorts, and Lainey wore a blue shirt and a white skirt.

"Hey champ" Ein said. Seth and Ein bumped fists.

"Lainey, you're dressed like a girl," Seth commented. Lainey's eyes lit up.  
"The world must be coming to an end soon," Seth finished.

"I'm going write that off under delirium caused by injuries." Lainey glared.

Seth smiled. At least these two ok, he thought.

"So, how you holding up; I haven't been able to see you till now," Ein asked.

"I've got a partial hole in me, but I'll be out of here tomorrow to be sure!" Seth replied, "What's with those duds though?"

Ein looked down at his clothing, then back at Seth.

"My jacket got a hole in it, so I'm getting it patched." Ein answered.

"And you, I haven't seen you wear a skirt since kindergarten." Seth directed at Lainey.

Lainey looked off to the side and scratched her cheek.

"Well, I kinda wore my old clothes out." Lainey blushed.

"Her pants just weren't made for martial arts; turned to dust right in the middle of the street." Ein elaborated.

"Hey!" Lainey yelled kicking Ein in the shin. "He doesn't need to know that... So yeah, I'm trying out loose clothes"

"You know, you're too loud to be visiting someone in a hospital bed." A voice said. Alice walked in to the room. She transformed into human form once the door closed behind her. Seth blinked twice after her change.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Seth said staring at Alice's "naked" body.

"It takes a while but eventually everyone does." Alice replied walking over to a chair and having a seat.

"You wanted to have a discussion with me, now is your chance." Alice told Seth.

"You two might want to sit down this may take a bit." Seth said to Ein and Lainey. The two found a few chairs and pulled them over to the bed.

"That night a week ago you gave us a short explanation two what was happening; out of lack of time I never pressed the issue. So let's start off with who you are and what you are doing here, the long version please." Seth said.

Alice dipped her head, ordering her thoughts. Her tail twitched as she was thinking of how to explain.

"Ok, my name is Alicia Timrelia. I come from the planet Teranis, which is roughly 30 light years away from this planet." Alice stated, "It's roughly twice the size of this planet and has much more biodiversity, especially in intelligent species. Other than that it's pretty much the same as your world." Alice said. Lainey leaned in closer, her favorite subject was astronomy.

"I was born 18 years ago, and my mother passed away due to complications during childbirth. I lived with my three elder sisters; Nalia, Fiona and Jenna, who lived as shrine maidens at a local temple." Alice continued.

"Roughly seven years ago; that armored man, Quincy, appeared with two other companions a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with black hair. At the time, he was nothing like the man who you faced. He was kind, brave and resolved and the prince of an almost forgotten kingdom. He had come to our temple seeking to bring to justice an evil which he said that killed him 200 years prior." Alice resumed. Seth eyes furrowed as he absorbed the knowledge.

"My middle big sister Fiona went with them. They ended saving my world from utter destruction too. Something, however, about that act changed Quincy. He did every thing he sought out to do. He destroyed the evil that killed him before, and he returned his kingdom to its former glory; but apparently it wasn't enough. He started to conquer other kingdoms and began acting like a tyrant with each passing day." Alice said. She started to have a worried look on her face.

"Five years ago, my sisters and I stopped hearing from Fiona. I ended up leaving the shrine and confronting Quincy about it." Alice continued; her voice began to quiver a bit.

"When I asked him what happened to my sister he ushered me into a lab area. She was on a work table. I-I could barely recognize her with all the cuts, burns and disfigurements. This is where I saw Zazamel for the first time, the man in rags; he didn't have that face back then. That man was responsible for hurting my sister. Quincy said that he was trying to help her by changing her." Alice said; her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I got mad; I grabbed a nearby scalpel and charged at Zazamel. He cast his magic at me and blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in my cat form on this planet. I couldn't change back until a day after you found me" Alice finished.

"That quite a story," Seth said after a moment, "you've been through a lot it seems."

"I have a question." Lainey said raising her hand.

"Yes, what is it" Alice asked.

"Why don't you wear clothes? I mean don't you get a least a little bit self conscious?" Lainey asked.

Alice blushed, "well I guess I don't really think about it. I've been naked for the better part of 5 years so it's not that big a deal, at least not until an hour in humanoid form."

"Why is that?" Ein asked.

"Well, after about an hour, my 'coverings' fade out until the only thing different from me and a regular human is the ears and tail." Alice said. Upon hearing this both Seth's and Ein's eyes drifted up to the ceiling.

There was a small bit of silence, which was broken by Lainey smacking both Seth and Ein upside the head.

"What was that for!?" the two cried in unison.

"That's for having dirty thoughts right in the middle of a conversation." Lainey said flatly. Alice's face turned bright red. She slowly stood up.

"I think I'll invest in a shirt" Alice said quietly as she stepped towards the door.

"Alice," Seth said quickly. The cat girl turned her head to Seth, waiting to hear his words.

"Thanks, for every thing" Seth finished. Alice stopped blushing and smiled. Opened the door and transformed back into a cat. She walked through the door leaving the humans alone.

"Its starting to get dark and mom will have a fit if you're not asleep" Lainey commented looking out the window.

"She's right; a few Z's will do you good" Ein said.

With those words the two teens left Seth in his darkening room. He soon reluctantly drifted off to sleep.

He did not dream, he only heard voices which were not his own.

_I wonder what's for dinner, it better not be meatloaf. _

_One, two, three, four, five, six, sex! One, two… _

_This skirt makes me feel so exposed, a stray wind and its panty city. _

_Its happening again, I'm starting to get worried; what if this keeps happening; I don't think he can take it. _

_He looks cute, but I just met him; then again he is really good with his hands and knows exactly where to go. _

_I'm going to have to give him out of class lessons, his math skills are a wreck. _

_In two weeks I'm going to purpose to her. _

_So that's what one looks like, it's so big._

_I don't ever want to loose you my sweet little boy._

Seth recognized the last voice as her mothers. He felt strange; he wasn't hearing these voices with his ears. Seth's eyes cracked open. He was not asleep at all. Colette was sitting in a chair caressing Seth's hair. Seth closed his eyes again, but he could still see. He saw his enveloped in light amidst a darkened world. He opened his eyes just slightly. He could see her normally. Colette shifted her body, and stopped running her fingers through his hair.

_I should go, before I wake him up._

Seth was truly confused. Her lips did not move at all when he heard her voice. She got up and started to leave the room.

"You won't loose me" Seth whispered.

Colette stopped looked back at Seth. She was frozen. She shook her head dismissively and walked out of the room.

Seth slowly drifted back into a state of sleep.

Meanwhile, Ein was on a nearby, deserted hillside.

The cool air quietly moved through the air. He made his way to the top of the hill and sat down with his legs crossed. He put his hands together and closed his eyes.

A blue green light emitted from the ground around him. That light formed a circle with runes surrounding it. Small sparks of light fluttered from the lines in the ground. The lights stopped mid air and flew into Ein. Ein's body emitted a small glow. The circle slowly disappeared with the glow. Ein rose from his sitting position and opened his eyes.

"At least I'm getting better at this." Ein remarked to himself, "even more than last time" He flexed his hand in front of him studying its movement.

"But if this keeps up I might have to do this everyday." Ein finished, "might just be the last time I do a favor like that." Ein dusted off his pants and walked back to town.

Dawn's early rays pulled Seth from sleep. His eyes opened. The door opened and a doctor and some nurses came in the room. The nurses needed him for examination. They went through the essentials; Temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. They didn't bother testing his reflexes because, during the examination, one of the nurses tripped and Seth caught her with one arm and her clipboard with the other. They finally changed the bandage on his stomach, which was nearly healed. The doctor said that Seth was well enough to actually leave if he wanted.

The bill of health was passed and Seth exited the hospital to find himself in his hometown. It was not as lively as it was when he left, far from it. It teetered on being ghost town in parts. Seth knew the reason. The people were getting in the mood.

The mood to say goodbye. Lloyd's funeral was held at the center of town; with as many as 2,000 were in attendance. They were friends, companions, or just common people; they all wanted pay their respects. Many of the nine heroes were there paying respects. Raine and Genis, Colette, Regal and Presea all spoke of him. The only members, who were not there, were Kratos, Sheena and Zelos. Kratos could not attend due to the fact that he was at least two light years away. Sheena and Zelos were never seen since after their honeymoon.

Just as every one was about to leave, Seth stepped up to the podium. Seth took a breath as the people's attention was on him.

"All of us knew Lloyd. Some as a friend, some as a companion, some as a Hero, and others as family; but one thing is common amongst us, we loved him." Seth said.

"My father saved the world, not many sons can say that about their dads. My father lived to protect people, he died protecting people." Seth continued, "My father promoted great Ideals like equality and goodness."

"Now I just want to ask everyone in here to just say thanks to him, I think he deserves it." Seth said.

There were murmurs in the audience. Seth turned to the coffin in which his father lay.

"Thanks, dad. You were the best father I could ever ask for. The only bad thing I can say about you is you left me with the daunting task of trying to live up to you." Seth sighed finishing his speech.

Lloyd was buried next to his mother at their house. Colette thought he would have wanted that.

The day was passing and Seth sat on a log in the backyard of the house. He heard Alice come up and sit next to him in human form. There was a silence for a while. Then Seth turned his attention to Alice.

"So what will you do now?" Seth asked her. Alice was caught off guard at the question. She scratched her chin.

"I-I guess I'll try and find a way to go after Quincy" Alice replied. Seth nodded.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Seth said quietly. Alice lowered her gaze.

"Revenge never made anyone feel better." Alice responded.

"I know that, but there is something else. I don't think that dad will ever rest in peace until I get Quincy" Seth said.

"You shouldn't do it, your mother needs you right now and so do Ein and Lainey." Alice advised.

"You guys can come out now," Seth said loudly. In the nearby bushes Ein and Lainey both stood up; they had been listening in on the conversation.

"So, what do you guys feel about it?" Seth called to them. The two eavesdroppers approached the two on the log.

"We're best friends; where you go, I go as well." Ein answered with a strange seriousness.

"Someone got to watch out for you, because without me you're helpless with your little sword." Lainey smirked.

"So far three against one, I'm going too." Seth said.

"But what about your mom, she can't be alright with this." Alice protested.

"Well, you won't know unless you ask me." Colette said. The four teens froze in place. They slowly turned their heads to see her crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"So exactly when were you going to introduce me Seth?" Colette scolded her son.

"Umm, Mrs. Irving sorry I'm your son's cat, I mean friend and-" Alice was cut off by Colette waving her hand.

"I heard you two talking yesterday." Colette said.

"Look mom we were going to talk to you soon about this." Seth said.

"It's ok, somehow in the back of my mind I knew you would want to go after those people." Colette answered.

"So, it's okay?" Lainey asked her mother.

"I know you children too well; just because I don't want you to do something, doesn't mean you're going to listen to me." Colette said, "So yes you can go. You should start at the World Tree and ask for Martel's help. But by no means are you going right now. Stay for the night; you'll need the time to think."

"Thanks mom!" Seth said hugging his mother, "I'll start packing my stuff."

Lainey and Seth walked into the house. Ein started to go with them, and then turned around.

"Mrs. Irving, I swear on my life that I will protect your children." Ein stated. Colette nodded at the gesture. Ein continued into the house to join the two Irving children. Alice began to walk to the house to join them but was stopped by Colette's hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, If I find out that some where on this trip of yours, that you and my boy 'get touchy' I will prove that there is more than one way to skin a cat." Colette threatened in a cheery tone. Alice's fur stood on end. She slowly walked in the house to join the others, leaving Colette standing outside. The mother of two closed her eyes and felt the evening air move in the clearing.

"Looks like another adventure. I guess it was bound to happen, their so much like their father and me." Colette spoke to herself.

"Hopefully that doesn't get them into trouble." Colette finished. She walked to the house leaving the evening sun to slowly set on the day.

**GASP! It is finally done!**

**Regal: what the problem?**

**Me: oh nothing, I just never liked writing when nothing was moving.**

**Regal: ah, well you got it done at least.**

**Me: Please read and review. I needs reviews; they sustain me!! I'm a review whore.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Here we go again, not much to say here really.**

**Regal: why not?**

**Me: well nothing really interesting happened before this chapter except I figured out how I want to end the story, its freaking awesome. The thing I don't know yet is how to build up to it exactly. **

**Regal: so you got the first part done and the last part figured out, but the middle is just wiggle room?**

**Me: well I've got a chart on how I want my chapters to go by story arcs. We just finished arc one and are now starting arc two. At the rate of my arc lengths we've only got about 122 chapters to go.**

**Regal: well, the writing process for an insane person like you is truly strange.**

**Me: how am I insane?**

**Regal: you talk to yourself, and answer.**

**Me: so, at least I'm having a good conversation. A real affliction is a person who talks to himself, and tries to answer but cant get a word in edgewise. **

**Regal: I don't even want to know; Jakonen owns nothing.**

**Me: freaky stuff is going to happen to Seth.**

_**Top or bottom bunk?**_

Alice stood in a mixture of awe, horror and curiosity at the vast ocean that was Lainey's walk in closet. The multiple rows of attire organized in several different orders. Behind Alice were the two befuddled boys and a slightly annoyed Lainey.

"There are so many different sets of clothes here. How do you were it all?" Alice asked Lainey.

"I don't, at least a third of this I've never worn before." Lainey replied with a shrug, "I'm an impulse buyer."

"Well, here's the local emporium of free clothes, go nuts." Ein said motioning into the closet.

"Here try this on first." Lainey said handing Alice a simple shirt and pants nearest to the entrance of the closet. Alice slipped on the shirt and pants. She stood there twisting, turning and tugging at the clothes.

"Well, what do you think?" Ein asked.

"The shirt is way too tight around the chest." Alice replied, "Also the pants won't stay on. It's too big for me." At the end of that statement several imaginary bricks fell and hit Lainey on the head.

"I have smaller clothes if you need them" Lainey sneered.

"I-I don't even know were to start" Alice said still staring at the mass of apparel.

"Well, tell us what you like to wear and we'll start picking things out like it." Seth suggested.

"That's a great idea, so what do you like to wear?" Lainey asked with enthusiasm.

"Well I really don't like wearing anything at all." Alice replied. There was a silence. The quiet was soon broken by Ein snapping his fingers.

"Lainey, get this woman something flowing, loose and yet modest at the same time." Ein commanded. Lainey shrugged and walked into the closet to fetch something.

"That could work." Alice commented sitting down in a chair.

"You just want her to wear something that would be easy to get an upskirt view of her." Seth remarked with a small glare.

"No, my good friend, I just suggested what would be most comfortable for our semi-feline friend. It's not my fault if a stray wind accidentally compromised her modesty." Ein replied with a toothy smile. Seth slapped himself in the forehead.

"Why do I hang out with you again?" Seth sighed. Ein shrugged in response.

"I think I should have left you in the forest where I found you." Seth mumbled.

"Hey I was the one who dragged you out of that sink hole." Ein said. Alice looked at the two boys in confusion. Seth glanced at Alice seeing her lost face.

"Its how we first met," Seth explained to Alice, "while I was taking a walk, I passed out."

"That's when I saw him halfway in a mud pit sinking. I pulled him out before he went under." Ein said. Alice nodded absorbing the story.

"When I came to, he told me what he did." Seth continued, "I asked him where he lived."

"I had been living alone in a shack for a year after my parents died and this guy offered to come live with him." Ein added punching Seth in the shoulder.

"He got a place to stay at the guard house in town and we've been friends ever since," Seth finished. Alice tilted her head a little as if to look at the boys from a different perspective. She was smiling for a reason Seth nor Ein could not know. Something caught Seth's attention. Alice was noticeably barer than usual. There were glints of white fur on the floor.

"Um, Alice you're shedding." Seth pointed out. Quickly, Alice checked herself.

"It's been an hour already!?" Alice gasped. With in that moment Lainey poked head from the walk in closet.

"Just in time too, I just picked something out. Come in and put it on, unless you want to give these two perverts a peep show." Lainey hurriedly beckoned Alice into the closet and shut the door behind her. Seth looked to Ein with a questioning look.

"Ein, do you think I am a pervert?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, big time pervert." Ein replied. Seth's eyebrows furrowed at Ein's response.

The only voices that were heard for the next few minutes were a few yelps and a groan from the closet. The groan in question was identifiable as Lainey being annoyed about something called C36.

The struggle behind the closet door abruptly ended. The door opened. Lainey poked her head out the opening.

"Gentlemen, I present to you Grand Duchess Alice!" Lainey announced opening the door. Alice's new attire included a white loose shirt that stopped at the midriff, and a white skirt that was lower on the left leg than the right leg with blue flower designs on it.

"It looks stupid I know" Alice said blushing.

"Are you kidding? You look great!" Seth exclaimed. Alice beamed at the remark. Ein inched over Lainey.

"Kinda milked the intro didn't yah?" Ein murmured. Lainey promptly stepped on his foot.

"You know you should probably change your outfit too Lainey." Seth suggested.

"Oh, no, not me, I had to climb mount pile o' sweaters just to find something for her. A simple shirt and skirt will do." Lainey answered quickly. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"It's open!" Lainey answered. The door opened with Colette standing in the opening.

"I hope you're hungry because dinner is ready" Colette said.

The four in the room followed Colette down to the dining room with a pre-set table. The menu consisted of chicken, noodles, rice, salad and grape juice. Though odd a combination, the food was quite tasty.

Conversation was very limited during dinner. Mainly because three fifths of the dinner party was too busy stuffing their faces. In between mouthfuls Seth would look at an empty seat at the end of the table. Lloyd used to sit there.

The meal dissolved and eventually the four found themselves in their sleeping arrangements. Alice slept in the guest room and Ein slept on the couch in the living room. The Irving family slept in their individual rooms.

They all slept peacefully, except for Seth.

Seth lay in bed staring at the ceiling his father made. Seth sat up and looked about his room. The yellow paint on the walls, the circler window to the outside and the shag carpet were all put there by Lloyd. Suddenly Seth heard a voice laughing. He whipped around to find the source.

Lloyd was playing with a toddler Seth. Lloyd had just been beaten with in a toy sword match.

"Looks like you beat me little buddy." Lloyd said to young Seth, rubbing his hair. The young Seth had a triumphant look on his face. A disembodied cry was heard. It was of a young child, younger than Seth.

"Your sister is awake, let's go see her!" Lloyd said picking up Seth.

A soft light emitted from the two as they faded away. The only thing that remained was the toy sword. Seth picked it up. Soft warmth suffused his palm. The hilt was made for a three year old and was small enough to be considered a knife.

"I though I threw this away years ago." Seth said to himself. On a whim he placed the sword in the travel pack he was planning to use for the trip. The smile of nostalgia filled his face. A sharp pain hit his head. He rubbed the afflicted area.

"I guess I better get some sleep." Seth mumbled. He crawled underneath the covers of his bed and drifted to sleep. A green light glimmered from the travel bag as the toy sword faded away.

Ein's left eye opened. He searched the room for would be spectators. Once convinced he had no waking eye watching him. He slowly crept from his impromptu bed on the couch. Tip toeing through the he hall. One of the floor boards creaked in protest. Ein halted himself to listen for stirrings in the house. Satisfied that all is well, he commenced and opened the door outside.

The crisp air filled his lungs. He sprawled out on the grass. The stars twinkled in the distance. It was a beautiful night

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flower in the middle stages of wilting next to him. He sat up and shuffled around to face it. The flower was bent for the stem couldn't hold up the bud. A weed had been trying to take over the plant. Ein rested his hands above the flower. A pale light escaped from his palms. The flower began to stand up right. The light halted when it was particularly healthy.

Ein smiled at his work. He started to stand then he realized he had a few guests. A couple of birds found his body to be a good rest stop. Ein smirked. The same pale light that healed the flower emitted from his eyes. The birds where compelled to fly to a near by tree. They did. Again Ein smiled at his work.

"That's enough exercise for one night, Time to sleep." Ein said to himself stretching.

Seth body drifted through an ornate hallway. He was upright and was aware of his surroundings but could not move. It was as if he was pulled by a phantom rope. The hall ended and opened up into an antechamber with eleven beings floating in the area. Their forms became clear to Seth as he recognized them as the Summon Spirits. Small lights floated around the Summon Spirits. Twelve lights per Summon Spirit.

Suddenly a great vortex appears from the ceiling and with it a sight that Seth wishes that would be erased from his mind. The sword that killed his father emerges from the vortex. Hurricane winds drew 4 lights from each of the Summon Spirits into the sword. The sword retreated through the vortex. The remaining lights began to swirl around Seth. The lights were children. They propelled Seth into the vortex.

Seth's eyes fluttered open. The glare of the morning light blinded him. He slowly sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and held his head.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" Seth said to himself. He stretched his arms and moved to get out of bed.

His right leg was caught on something. He looked to it and found a large lump where his leg was. He threw off the covers.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The door burst open as Colette, Ein and Lainey ran in.

"What happened!?" Ein said.

Seth was frozen against the headboard. Alice was half naked, and curled up using Seth's leg as a pillow.

A Rare thing happened this moment, something that has only happened twice before. Colette was angry. The other two times in question happened during pregnancy.

Alice released Seth's leg when she stretched from head to tail. Her eyes slowly opened. She noticed people staring at her.

"Good morning." She said innocently. She sat their oblivious to her situation, tail flicking casually.

"Would you care to explain why you're in my son's bedroom?" Colette said with a tone that could break glass, and a disarming smile.

Alice slowly looked at her surroundings.

"I must have been sleepwalking, and I'm kind of used to sleeping with Seth." Alice replied. A knuckle crack was heard.

"I-I'm going to take a bath now." Seth said inching his way out of the room.

"I'll get packed!" Lainey added hastily as she vacated the area.

"Um, I'm going to, uh, um; leave while my limbs are still attached!" Ein stammered as he left. The temperature dropped ten degrees. Alice still having a blank look on her face cocked her head.

"You want I should make breakfast? You look upset." Alice said with a disarming smile of her own. There was a pause.

"You're good…" Colette said. A meteor was pulled off its collision course and sent back into space.

With the crisis of parental rage no longer looming over the horizon, the four sat in the living room.

"Well, our next destination is the World Tree, and a world beyond." Seth started, "what would we need for the trip?"

"I already got the essentials, sleeping bags, tents, canteens, a couple of lights, some trail rations, and an empty wing-pack." Lainey answered. Ein made a mental check list of the items.

"We'll need a way to contact this world while we are away." Ein stated. The other members looked at him quizzically. Ein pointed at the siblings.

"Your mom, being a mother, would get worried about you. So a way to tell her your fine, give her updates on what's going on, that sort of thing." Ein explained.

Seth nodded. It was smart. Mom just lost dad she doesn't need to worry about their safety all the time. Seth winced at the thought of Colette becoming a nervous wreck over him. Besides it's nice to tell people things.

"Genis is an inventor, maybe he can make something." Seth said. Genis was currently staying with his sister, in the apartment area at the top of the school. Many have questioned if it was healthy for Raine to live where she worked. Usually, they were reciprocated by a piece of chalk flying at them at bullet speeds.

"If that's everything," Seth said, "meeting adjourned."

An hour of getting ready had passed. Goodbyes to Mrs. Irving were long. Ein had to pry Lainey away from her before too long. Shortly after, the four started down the road to town. Seth looks back to his waving mother.

Seth sighed.

"First stop, Iselia City high school!" Seth announced.

**And where done, it's about time too.**

**Merry Christmas every one!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Firstly I'd like to apologize for my lack up updates lately. Secondly I am going to be posting a completely original story on this site. Being that this is a fan fiction site, I'll be putting it under the Dungeons and dragons section.**

**Without further ado on with the story!**

**Regal: The Tales series is owned by Namco please support the official releases.**

**Me: Getting all formal on me, are you?**

_**Dungeon Crawling…. For Science!!**_

"So what are we trying to find again?" Alice asked. The teenagers we're standing outside of what was the Temple of Martel. Moss was growing up the side of the tower and the stairs leading up to it were covered in weeds.

"We are trying to find the Sorcerer's Ring for Genis's communication thingamabob" Ein explained for the third time.

Ever since the joining of the two worlds almost the entire religion dissipated. There are however pockets of the faith floating around. The temple near Iselia was one of the first to be decommissioned; it was never repurposed. Now it's the new world's first ruin.

Seth walked to the stone door that separated him and the inside. He pushed against it. The door didn't budge. Seth spat in his hands and rubbed them together. He pushed the door with all his might. The door didn't budge.

"Uhh Seth?" Ein asked

"What!" Seth shouted. Ein pointed to a sign off to the side that said the word, pull. Seth slapped himself in the face. Ein pulled the door open. Stale, moist air rushed from the open door. The four stepped inside the dark building.

"I can't see a thing." Lainey complained. A snap of fingers echoed in the room. A small orb of light hovered above Ein's palm. The light rose until it reached the ceiling. The light grew brighter till the whole room was illuminated.

"How did you-" Lainey started.

"I'm just cool like that." Ein interrupted. They entered a chamber with three hallways. The walls were in disrepair and a thick layer of dust covered the floors and fixtures. A light breeze flowed from the halls.

"If I remember correctly, the place where the ring is kept… this way!" Seth said heading in the direction of the hall to the right. Lainey and Ein came hustling after. Alice walked slowly after them. She breathed in the air deeply. Something didn't smell right. The group turned a corner, when Ein stopped

"Hold up, guys" Ein said. The party halted.

"What is it, Ein?" Lainey asked.

"Look for your self" Ein said pointing towards a room with a stair case. Seth squinted, and shrugged at his friend. Ein brought the ball of light close to him. With a flick of his wrist, the light dimmed.

"Look again" Ein said. Upon second observation Seth noticed what Ein stopped the party about. A pale blue light glimmered from the stairs. A shadow flashed past the light.

"Apparently we're not alone." Seth commented. He unsheathed his sword; Ein palmed his knife.

"Let's keep it quiet, I really don't want anything nasty jumping out at me" Alice said. She got on all fours, crawling noiselessly to the stairs. Ein and Lainey were close behind crouched low with silent foot falls. Seth was trailing behind taking extra care to not make noise with his metal lined shoes. When they all reached the stairway, Ein snuffed out the light. The group slowly made their way down the stairs. Hot moist air was everywhere. The party entered the lower chamber. Lainey Stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't think this was here 15 years ago." Lainey whispered. She was staring at the source of the pale blue light. The entire area was filled with glowing sinewy material. It stretched in great columns form ceiling to floor, floor to wall, wall to wall and ceiling to wall. Ein quietly approached a small column at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed a section of it a pulled it off. Sticky ooze coated the piece Ein tore off. It was durable and stretchy.

"What do you make off it?" Seth asked. After several tries Ein tossed the piece of column aside.

"My guess is that its-" Ein started. A horrible screech sounded in the chamber. A blur fell from the ceiling and landed directly on Alice. Eight legs full of horror grasped the cat. Alice broke free, tossed the creature aside and crushed it with her axe. The legs of the arachnid twitched as life left its body.

"….A spider's web" Ein finished wide eyed. Ein observed the large spider, if it could be called that. It looked hideously altered despite being the size of a large dog. Its body was translucent and its jowls bleed a thick green fluid.

"You alright?" Lainey asked. Alice shook her head. She was startled but fine.

"Lets get going; the faster we find the ring, the better" Seth said. The group dodged sticky columns till they found a balcony over viewing a stair case. Stairs leading to a pedestal or alter like thing. Seth looked at Ein.

"Worth a shot?" Seth asked him.

"Best bet we have since we got down here." Ein responded.

"Alright let's find some stairs." Seth said.

"I got a faster way." Ein interrupted. He ripped of a long section of web from a nearby web column, and tied it to the balcony railing. He stepped over the balcony.

"You coming or not?" Ein called as he repelled to the bottom of the stairs. Shrill screeches echoed from behind the remaining three.

"Hell yes we are" Seth said as he leapt over the railing and slid down the web rope. Lainey and Alice scrambled down afterwords. The mutated spider crawled over the balcony and jumped at the nearest living thing. Seth whipped out his crossbow and shot at the incoming. The bolt nailed the beast right above its right eye. The girls ran behind him to the top of the stairs with Ein. The 4 of the spiders crawled up the stairs with hungry mouths. Seth fired again. The bolt whizzed right over them. Not bothering to load, Seth rammed the crossbow back in its holster. He rushed up the steps to his friends. Two spiders came into view over the steps. Lainey rolled past Seth. She focused he energy into her fist. A spider lunged at her.

"Grand Upper!" Lainey yelled. She unleashed a massive uppercut on the spider. The sheer force of the attack ripped it in half and splattered its remains on the ceiling. More bestial shrieks echoed throughout the chamber.

"We got a problem" Alice said.

"What is it?" Seth asked, spying more spiders crawling up the stairs.

"The ring isn't here." Alice responded. Seth whipped around faster that he could swing a sword. A spider latched onto Seth's leg and clamped down hard with its jaws. Seth kicked up the spider and removed the majority of the spider from him. He kicked the rest into the on coming swarm. A large group of the spiders pounced on the remains and began to eat it.

Ein backed up behind the pedestal. He stopped suddenly. The heel of his foot hit a root. An image flashed in his mind; a ring. He looked the root and saw a small hole where it came from. The hole was just big enough for a hand.

"Lainey! We need a gaping hole pronto!" Ein shouted pointing in the general vicinity of the hole.

"One titanic earthquake coming right up!" Lainey answered. She jumped up in the air.

"Brace yourselves!" Ein yelled. Lainey's hand glowed with silvery power.

"Earth Hammer!" She yelled. Her fist exploded into the ground. The floor of the pedestal room shuttered and crumbled. The four teens fell.

As much as Genis liked reading, this book bored the heck out of him. It was a book on applied sciences. The author didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. The only reason he was reading it any way was to pass the time by. He had already set up the equipment needed to make the mechanism for interplanetary communication.

"Presea's birthday is coming soon." Genis thought aloud. He started wondering what he should get her. She's into cute things and animals.

"Maybe a genetically enhanced dog that talks." Genis mused. He started making calculations.

"I think your overcomplicating it; a plain dog would do." Raine said from the doorway.

"Look whose talking miss spicy cake, or sour pudding, or…" Genis was cut off by a well placed ruler between the knees.

"Those kids have been taking an awful long time to get back." Raine observed. Genis nodded. The trip is a bit long but four hours is kind of pushing it.

"All we can do now is wait for them to come; by the way here is the lunch I made you." Raine said.

Genis paled.

The cavern brightened to Ein's spell. The hole Lainey opened up in the floor had dropped the group into a lower cavern complex. The stench of mold, and wet rocks filled the area. The party was near a wall of the cavern across from a tunnel. Lainey's sprained ankle was being healed by Alicia. There were a couple spiders crushed underneath some rubble.

"Is everyone ok to move?" Seth coughed brushing the debris from him. Lainey inspected her foot and nodded.

"Let's get moving before more of those eight legged freaks show up." Seth ordered. The others quickly headed to the tunnel on the other side of the cavern. Seth followed, stumbling after a few steps. The light trickle of water resonated from the passage. A cavern the size of a living room emerged from the end of the tunnel. Small puddles of water filled low areas in the ground. The party stopped in the middle of the room. There were three tunnels to choose from.

"Split up?" Alice suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work. We would get more done with four eyes on the same thing." Lainey said.

"So which way do we go down first then?" Alice asked. There was a pause.

"Flip a coin?" Seth suggested. Eyebrows raised in a questioning manor.

"What coin has three sides?" Lainey chided.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors then!" Seth exclaimed.

"That's a stupid idea too." Lainey shot back.

"Well I don't see you coming up with… um Ein? What are you doing?" Ein was pulling down a rather large root from the ceiling.

"Asking for directions" he said casually. The others exchanged confused looks. A pale white aura surrounded him. He grabbed the root and closed his eyes. The aura wrapped around the root and shot upwards into the ceiling.

Ein's consciousness sped through the plant branching off in every other plant it touched. Touching what they touched, saw what it could see, and thought what it thought. He searched what he could glean from these senses. Feeling satisfied he returned to himself.

"The tunnel on the right is caved in about a half a mile, the middle tunnel leads to a pool of water that that has an underwater tunnel to a river on the outside, and something down the last tunnel is giving off a lot of energy." Ein said systematically.

"Then that last tunnel is our best bet of finding the Sorcerer's Ring." Seth completed.

"That is correct my good man" Ein joked. He suddenly fell to his knees. Panting and sweating, he looked as if he just ran a mile, up a mountain. The others rushed to him but he waved them away.

"Just need to c-catch my breath is all" He wheezed. After a couple of minutes his breathing steadied. Standing up, he took note of the inquiring looks he received.

"What did you do anyway?" Seth asked.

"It's hard to explain, but the closest thing I can relate it to is, that I read all the plants' minds." Ein responded.

"So what are you, psychic?"

"For animals on down, yes." Ein said. He stretched, and headed down the left tunnel. The air down the tunnel was increasingly warm and wet. The party stopped abruptly. The tunnel stopped, but a significantly sized hole was in front of them. Ein jumped in along with the rest of the party. They landed with a splash.

The cavern was hot, moist and it smelled like it. The feel and smell wasn't the bad part. The Florescent webs covered nearly every inch of the cavern. Small round bundles of web reveled small, curled up spiders. All that centered on a large web in the center.

"I think we found their nest." Lainey said. Seth's eyes lit up

"And, the ring!" Seth said pointing. The Sorcerer's ring was glowing within the column in the middle. It seemed to be pulsating with mana.

Thud! The ground shook as something massive hit the ground ahead of them. Twelve razor sharp legs, Jaws wide enough to swallow a person whole, body the size of a cabin, and nasty glowing eyes were snarling in at the group. Gusts of wind billowed from its mouth as it breathed. A chuckle pierced the tension.

"Finally, something a little tougher!" Seth Laughed. His sword drawn, he started to walk up to the queen spider. The others looked at each other thinking, 'what the hell is he doing?'

"Let's do this!" Seth yelled. He charged full speed at the queen. Blurs of moment flew through the air. Spider babies threw themselves at Seth. An axe exploded into a spider inches away from Seth. Three more latched onto Seth's body. A tree trunk of a leg arced at Seth. He turned so that the sharpened leg hit one of the baby spiders. It was torn in half. The other two clamped down on Seth with their dripping fangs. Seth pried off the other two spiders. A foot hit Seth's shoulders. Lainey vaulted off of Seth into the air. Then Ein off of her shoulders, knife poised to strike. A sharpened leg collided into Ein's side, and sent him careening into the webs behind the queen.

Ein howled in pain. The webs softened the landing, but a large gash in his side bled profusely. There was anther problem. Ein was stuck. He struggled. That only succeeded in waking up the eggs above him. He pulled with all his strength. His knife hand busted free from the sinewy ropes. A small baby spider was a few inches from Ein, looking for its first meal. Ein rammed the knife into the spider as hard as he could. The knife sparked off the wall. Then something happened Ein didn't expect. The webs caught fire.

Alice ducked under a bladed leg and grabbed her axe. Bobbing and weaving threw the attacks, Lainey advanced towards the queen. Seth dashed up next to her and deflected a bladed leg. He stumbled and fell to the floor. A baby spider hurled itself at Seth. He turned and thrust is sword into it, making a spider-kabob. Another sideswipe flew at the three. Lainey ran up and caught the leg mid flight. Alice's axe crushed its way through the leg. Lainey spun around and hurled the leg like a javelin into the queen's body. The queen trembled, and then abruptly started roaring. The wind blew the three back five feet. The queen spider reared back and spewed a goopy liquid from its mouth. The three teens leapt aside as it splashed on the ground. The ground started to boil away.

Ein rushed to into the fray, catching a baby spider from behind. The queen spider began to spew acid again. Ein grabbed a nearby spider and used it as an impromptu umbrella. The spider was unaffected. Ein shanked the spider and tossed it aside.

"I got an idea guys!" Ein yelled. He ducked under a blade leg.

"Seth get the ring!" Ein ordered. Seth rushed around the queen. Avoiding the slashing legs, He climbed up the central web. His limbs started to feel weak. He knocked away a baby spider into the arc of a bladed leg. The Sorcerers ring in sight, he began to cut away at the web. His vision started to blur. He shook his head to reorient himself. He thrush his hand into the slimy, warm mess and grabbed the Sorcerer's ring. He suddenly let go and fell to the ground. He lay there, unable to move himself.

"Lainey! Knock him upwards!" Ein ordered. Lainey ran up to the queen. Dancing her way through the crushing stabs of the legs, she positioned herself beneath the queen, focusing her power into her right hand.

"Grand Upper!" She yelled as her fist collided into the queen. The force knocked the queen off her front legs, exposing her soft underbelly.

"Alice, make her bleed!" Ein yelled pointing at the queen. Alice spun around, gaining momentum. She released her axe, making it fly to the queen. Smashing into the queen, the axe drove the queen into the central web. Ein set his sights on the queen's wound. The pale aura surrounded Ein once more. Focusing his mana into the area around his hands, he took aim.

"Crimson Fire Petal!" Ein yelled as he released a multitude of burning projectiles. They swirled around in a mass like petals in the wind. The fiery petals rammed into the queen's wound and the central web behind it. The two quickly became engulfed in flames. Lainey rushed over and carried Seth to the tunnel they came from. The party rushed through the tunnel, the flames quickly following them. The found the chamber with the three entrances and rushed down the right most tunnel. The flames exploded from the tunnel behind them, and retreated back an instant later.

They rushed into a flooded chamber with a large central pool. They laid Seth down.

"Seth, are you all right?" Lainey asked waving in front of his eyes.

"Its alright, I just need to take a break is all" Seth wheezed. Ein shined the light in his eyes.

"His pupils are dilated," Alice felt his head, "and he is burning up. He's been poisoned."

"Can you cure him?" Ein asked concerned.

"I can slow it down until we get him to town." Alice answered.

"Do it." Ein said. Alice pulled off Seth's shirt and held her hands to one of the bite wounds. Her hands glowed as she performed slowed the poison in Seth's bloodstream. Several minutes go by.

"Hey buddy, think you can swim?" Ein asked.

"Should be able to" Seth responded. After a pause Seth started to chuckle.

"At least it wasn't boring." he laughed. Ein started laughing too. Lainey's palm met her forehead.

"Boys" she sighed.

**And that my friends is the end of the chapter. Ill have my other story up soon!**

**Regal: will it take the same amount of time as it did last time?**

**Me: of course not! I've got a new schedule now!**

**Regal: a schedule you won't follow.**

**Me: shuddup!**

**Me: anyway, preview for the next episode!**

**Seth, Ein, Lainey, and Alice find them selves in quite a pickle when they get to the world tree. In the next chapter!**

**Foreboding Foliage! An Opponent That Can See the Future!?**

**Regal: that was corny as I'll get out.**

**Me: AUTHOR KICK!!**

**Regal: OW!!!!**


End file.
